


Geisha

by Kami_Rin44



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Rin44/pseuds/Kami_Rin44
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, a 21-year-old geisha, whose virginity is up for purchase to the highest bidder at the okiya and Mukuro, another geisha at the okiya, are in love with each other. Add in a couple of super-wealthy businessmen, one crazy obsessive, the other loving and ever helpful. Throw in a splash of rape from another crazy patron at the okiya, a hint of murder, the glamor of a ball, and a daring rescue and you have a story known as: "Geisha".I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the plot is my own. Any similarities to any other story are accidental.





	1. The Beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is completely welcome it helps me become a better writer. Thank you for reading, it is greatly appreciated.

It was mid-morning, and Hibari Kyoya was just waking up, realizing he was entangled in his roommate's embrace. He smiled slightly enjoying the warmth from the other young man’s body. He rolled onto his back, Mukuro, his roommate adjusting himself to lie on Hibari’s chest. Hibari ran his fingers through Mukuro’s silky indigo colored tresses.

“Mmmm… ‘morning Kyoya,” he purred, nuzzling up to Hibari’s neck. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I always seem to manage to when ever I’m around you,” he purred back, tangling his fingers in the others hair and pulling him up for a kiss. “Mmm… if we don’t get up now we’ll miss breakfast and our morning classes.”  
“I wish we could just stay here all day,” the other sighed as he, held Hibari closer, then released him and sat up. The action caused his light lavender kimono to slide off his left shoulder, down to his elbow. He yawned and stretched, then crawled over to his trunk that held his stuff.  
“I wish we could too,” Hibari whispered, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes while Mukuro changed from his light lavender kimono from last night to his beige one for school.

“I really do hate this color,” fussed Mukuro as he examined himself. “Beige is so… boring.”  
Hibari chuckled. “You’re so fussy sometimes, you know that, right?” he said rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up and heading over to his own trunk where his things were. He pulled out his beige kimono and rested it on the top of his trunk. As he slipped his light indigo kimono off his shoulders, Mukuro walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the other’s neck.  
“You know Kyoya, you truly are so very beautiful,” he purred, running his hands up and down the others chest and stomach.  
“Don’t start or we’ll never get to eat before school,” he chuckled, resting his hand on his face gently.  
“You know I can’t help myself when it comes to you,” he whispered into the others ear, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. “After all you know by now that I’m madly in love with you.”

“That’s debatable,” chuckled Hibari as he removed his kimono and replaced it with the beige one. “Mad, yes. But in love with me?” he turned around to face Mukuro, tying his obi. “I thought that you were being courted by that one lavender eyed albino, Byakuran?”  
“Mmmm, he just thinks he is,” Mukuro said, stroking Hibari’s cheek gently. “You know I’ve only got eyes for you, my beloved skylark.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Hibari sighed, resting his forehead on Mukuro’s. “You promise if you manage to get out you’ll take me with you?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he whispered back, tracing his finger over his chest where his heart was.

“Let's go,” Hibari said taking Mukuro’s hand and pulling him to the door, which was thrown open just before they reached it to reveal the owner of the okiya.  
“Kyo-chan, Rokudo-chan! I’ve got some news for you!” chirped the sunglasses wearing peacock of an older man.  
Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other, then looked at the owner. “What is it Luss?”  
“Well, Kyo-chan is going on twenty-one, so, I have started taking in offers for his virginity,” he said with a smirk resting his hands on his hips. “I must say, too, that I’ve gotten quite a few wonderful offers. But I’m thinking that the best one so far has come from a man named Kikyo.”

“Isn’t he the man that treats the others really rough?” asked Mukuro, slightly pulling Hibari closer to him with a bit of worry.  
“Mmm, he’s not that rough,” Luss said putting his finger to his mouth as he thought. “He just likes to mark his territory so the most damage that Kyo-chan would probably come out with is a few hickies.”

Hibari looked down, suddenly feeling sick. He knew when his birthday came and went that his virginity would be up for grabs. He had been lucky that Luss had decided to wait until now to take up offers. It was January now in four more months he’d be twenty-two.  
“How long do I have left?” he asked quietly looking back up at Luss. “When are you going to give him the ok?”  
“Hmm, I was thinking possibly tonight,” answered Luss, tapping his lip.  
“T-tonight!” Mukuro gasped, pulling Hibari to him protectively. Hibari glared down at the floor.  
“Yep, so if I were you, Kyo-chan, I’d be prepared by tonight,” he said with a smile. “Well I’ve got things to do, ja ne.”  
They watched as he walked away, as soon as he was out of sight, Mukuro turned Hibari around to face him. He could see that his pale skin seemed a bit more pale than usual, and the light in his eyes was gone.

“I-if you want before he comes for you later… I-I could help prepare you so it wont be so uncomfortable…” he whispered gently stroking the others face.  
“I don’t want to loose my virginity to him…” Hibari said numbly, staring at Mukuro’s chest. “He wont know the difference if I’m a virgin or not…” he looked up at Mukuro tears forming in his eyes. “Mukuro… I want you to take it… take me, make love to me and ruin me for anyone else…”  
Mukuro’s eyes widened at the sudden plea. “K-Kyoya… are you sure?”

“I don’t want anyone else to have it,” he said burying his face into Mukuro’s chest. “I want to go into see this man tonight, and when he touches me I want to have the illusion that it’s you.”  
Mukuro smiled and ran his fingers through Hibari’s raven locks. “Ok, I’ll do it. I just wanted to make sure you really wanted it.”  
“Ruin me for anyone else Mukuro,” Hibari whispered looking up at Mukuro a fire in his eyes. “I want to feel your hands on my body… to have you kiss me lovingly… I want you to be the first to fill me…”

Mukuro caressed his skylarks face softly then pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll ruin you alright, my beautiful Kyoya.”  
They looked at each other affectionately, resting their foreheads together for a few minutes.  
“We should get going…” Hibari whispered. Mukuro hummed in agreement. They left the room, shutting the door behind them, and went to the dinning hall for the geishas. When they entered, a few of the older geishas looked up sadly at Hibari. Once they had gotten their meals they went and sat down, soon being joined by a couple of the other younger geishas.

“Not to scare you or any thing, but I feel you should know,” came the monotone voice of the greenette named Fran. “Kikyo is extremely rough. You probably wont be moving a couple days after this.”  
“I don’t want to think about that right now,” Hibari responded coolly as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
“A-ano, Hibari-san,” began the nervous young geisha named Shouichi. “I know you don’t want to talk about it… but I just wanted to let you know if you need anything tonight just let me know since I have hall duty with Skull-chan.”

Hibari stopped eating, briefly wondering how bad tonight was going to be. “I appreciate the concern Sho-chan.”  
Mukuro could see the far away look in his lover’s eyes, and nudged him softly in the side with his elbow. “If you need me tonight I’ll most likely be entertaining that albino again in room sixty nine. If you have to send Shou-chan to come get me.”

Hibari looked at Mukuro heartbreak apparent in his steel colored gaze. “I really don’t want to do this…” he whispered.  
“I know, Birdie, believe me I know,” he whispered back, wrapping an affectionate arm around the other. “But I’m sure it wont go on for long, and then you can rest when it’s over.”  
“Vooooooi!!!” came a loud snarl from one of the elder geishas named Squalo, as he walked up behind them. “If you brats keep clinging to each other the boss will get pissy and punish you!”  
“Squalo-san, always a beautiful voice to hear in the morning hours,” Fran said sarcastically.  
“Vooooooi!!! You brat! You wanna go?” he snarled, his fierce icy blue eyes glaring at the younger geisha.

“Where to?” asked Fran snarkily crossing his arms over his chest and looking un-amused.  
“I should kill you, you little whore!” the elder grouched as he stomped off to his room.  
“Aren’t we all whores here?” Fran chuckled softly, then sighed and looked to the table. “Bel-sama is coming again tonight…” he whispered his tone a bit dreamy as he stared off into space.

“You talk about him as though he’s your lover,” Hibari muttered, stuffing rice in his mouth.  
Fran smiled slightly. “I guess you could call him that… he’s the man that took my first time…”  
“At least someone had a decent first go,” Hibari grumbled.  
“Who knows maybe that stupid boss will get some miracle offer from someone who isn’t Kikyo, and you wont have to worry about being practically raped,” Fran chirped, drawing miscellaneous shapes on the wood floor.  
“That would be nice,” Mukuro said a fox-like smirk painting his features.  
“I have to go to class now… I’ll see you all later,” Hibari mumbled standing up clearing his dishes, then walking out of the room.  
“We’re sorry the two of you have to go through this…” Fran said quietly to Mukuro. “But you guys aren’t the first pair that’s been wounded like this… after all everyone knows Giotto and Asari were together until Giotto got that client, G, and then Giotto ended up accidentally falling in love with G… we all know that tragic Romeo and Juliet tale.”

Suddenly Asari walked over and sat down next to Mukuro. “Mukuro…”  
“Asari-kun,” Mukuro greeted.  
“Mukuro… if you don’t want to loose him, you have to ruin him for anyone else… I didn’t do that with Giotto… now I’ve lost him to that man… I don’t want that to happen to you and Hibari-chan,” he whispered sadly, heartbreak lightly painting his tone.  
“Thank you for worrying about us, Asari-kun,” Mukuro said with a smile, gently patting the elder on the shoulder. “I had best be getting to class now or I’ll be late.”  
“Yes of course,” nodded Asari as he watched Mukuro leave the dining hall.


	2. New Faces

As they went through their classes, Hibari became more and more nervous. And by the time lunch rolled around he was shaking.

“Kyoya,” a concerned older voice came from next to him. Hibari turned to see his older brother Fon.

“Aniki,” Hibari turned back to look blankly at his lunch.

“Mukuro has told me what is going to happen tonight,” Fon said gently resting a hand on Hibari’s trembling shoulders. “Come with me, let’s go for a walk in the town and get you something nice for your hair tonight.”

“I don’t see how that is going to make me feel any better Aniki,” Hibari sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

“The walk will sooth your mind and give you time to think things over a bit,” soothed Fon patting Hibari’s back, then standing up and holding his hand out to the younger.

“I don’t want to think about it though,” Hibari fussed, taking Fon’s hand, standing up, and walking with him to town. As they walked Hibari began to think, he had met Kikyo once before when helping entertain him and the stupid purple eyed albino who always chased after Mukuro. He remembered the hungry green eyes that followed him around the room, he also remembered the lingering touches he would receive from the man with the long green hair whenever he would hand him something.

Fon stopped to let a group of business men pass, Hibari being so deep in thought accidentally ran into one of them.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry! You’re not hurt are you sir?” Hibari asked scanning the blonde haired male over with his steel eyes. The man looked himself over then looked up to Hibari with warm chocolate eyes.

“I’m fine, how about you?” he inquired, slowly taking in Hibari’s appearance. “Someone as lovely as yourself should be enjoying a day like today, the weather is just right.”

“Mmm, yes,” Hibari said smiling politely.

“I don’t believe I’ve met you before, my name is Dino Chiavarone,” the blonde said with a bow.

Hibari blushed slightly. “My name is Hibari Kyoya, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He bowed back.

“Tell me where were you and your friend headed? Perhaps I could come?” Dino asked with a smile, his eyes filled with warmth.

“Ah well, my Aniki and I were just going to go find a new piece for my hair for tonight,” Hibari said, his face becoming hot.

“Oh? Is tonight something special?” Dino asked, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking with Fon and Hibari.

“Kyoya’s turning of the collar is tonight,” Fon said looking down.

“You wouldn’t mind me following you around I’d be willing to pay whatever, but I just find geisha to be so beautiful, and you are by far exquisite,” Dino asked Hibari, chocolate eyes pleading. Hibari felt himself flush a bit deeper, he wasn’t sure why this man was able to get him to react this way, but he didn’t like it.

“As long as it doesn’t cut into your schedule Dino-sama,” Hibari said lightly, his mouth curling into a shy smile.

Dino smiled back. “Nothing but boring meetings, my right hand man can go to them all and take notes for me and fill me in over dinner later.”

“Would you like for us to entertain you for dinner tonight? Or were you going to go somewhere else?” Hibari asked as they approached one of the stalls that sold hair decorations for geishas.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Dino said picking up a hair comb that had a silver sparrow on a jeweled plum branch, and strands of jewels hanging down to look like falling petals.

Hibari smiled shyly, looking at a couple of hairpins with plum flowers on them. “It would be our honor to entertain a gentleman like you Dino-sama.”

“If I were to get you something as a gift, would you accept it?” he asked, this question caught Fon’s attention, but he still stayed out of the conversation because it was clear Dino was interested in only Hibari.

“Oh, that would be kind of you to do such a thing, but I wouldn’t want you to go through any trouble,” Hibari said blushing a bit handing the pins to the vendor along with a jeweled sparrow that had metal strips attached by rings to the body of it so that they moved independently, making a pleasing tinkling sound. The vendor boxed up the items, and just as he was about to get out his book to add it to Hibari’s debt, Dino handed the hair comb to him.

“I’ll pay for him, just don’t let him know,” he said with a warm smile. The vendor took the comb, and boxed it then told Dino how much everything cost. Dino paid, then trotted up to Fon and Hibari, tapping Fon on the shoulder.

“Could you give this to him for me, I don’t think he would accept it if I gave it to him, and I think it really would look nice on him,” Dino said a nervous grin on his face.

Fon smiled kindly. “Of course, Dino-sama,” he said taking the box and tucking it into the pocket in the sleeve of his kimono. They made their way back to the okiya, entering through the entrance for customers.

“Ah! Fon! Hibari! Who is your fine gentleman friend?” Luss asked, looking up from his books.

“This is Dino Chiavarone-sama,” Hibari introduced. “He has asked to be entertained by Fon and myself tonight.”

“Chiavarone? I’ve heard that name before… you wouldn’t by chance be the Italian man who breeds horses would you?” Luss asked, tapping his pen to his lower lip.

Dino smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’s me. It’s taken time to get the horses to be as good as they are, but years of breeding and now they’re perfect.”

“I would imagine that horse breeding is a well paying career?” Luss asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh yes, but I’ve also started gotten into breeding cattle as well, making them natural. Sure they might be a bit smaller in some cases, but the milk is healthier,” Dino said with a nod. “Plus, bull sperm is worth a lot.”

“I see, well,” Luss said looking to Hibari. “Fran and Mukuro are here, they can entertain while you and Fon go change for the night.”

Hibari and Fon nodded, Fon left to go find Fran and Mukuro while Hibari lead Dino to a room. “May I get you anything Dino-sama?”

“Some green tea please,” he said with a smile. Fran walked in as Hibari walked out. Mukuro was in the hall.

“Green tea,” he said looking into the mismatched eyes.

“Nothing else?” he asked. Hibari shook his head.

“I have to go get ready,” Hibari said, feeling nervous again suddenly realizing how late it was getting.

“Kyoya,” Mukuro called out to the skylark as he walked away. “You’re gonna be ok.”

“Yeah,” Hibari said with a forced smile. He continued to walk to his room, where Fon greeted him.

“I have something to give to you Kyoya,” he said, pulling out the box from Dino. “It’s a gift from someone special, and I want you to wear it tonight.”

Hibari took the box and opened it to find the hair comb from Dino inside. “That man!” hissed Hibari as he marched over to his trunk and set the box next to it. “If he thinks he can just buy my love… well after tonight my physical affections will be able to be bought, but my other love won't be able to be bought!”

He pulled out a box with a snow-white kimono in it that had pink plum blossoms scattered on it and sparrows flying on it. The obi was pink with gold flowers printed on it.  
“Honestly who does he think he is? I get he’s rich and all, but really, my love is not an object to be bought! That’s insulting!” hissed Hibari pulling out his make up box and mirror he ruffled his hair a bit and put the comb in securely, then proceeded to do his make up. Lining his eyes in black, painting his lips pink, lightly blushing his cheeks. He was pale enough, so he didn’t need to paint his face white.

“You look beautiful Kyoya, anyone who thinks other wise is blind,” Fon said from his spot near the door. He was already ready; the older geishas had more experience at getting ready, therefore were faster at getting ready. They left the room together after Hibari put his things away.

When they entered the room they had left Dino in, they were greeted not only by the site of Dino, but also five other men being entertained by Fran and Mukuro. And from the looks of it Squalo had also been called in to help entertain, most likely to personally cater to the man with the scarred face whose lap he was currently perched in. 

“Ah! Here he is! This is the one I was telling you about earlier! Isn’t he beautiful?” said Dino his face a bit flush from drinking the sake. He patted the pillow next to him. “Come sit beautiful! Let me look at you some more!”

“How much have you had to drink Dino-san?” a wide-eyed brunette asked.

“Not that much Tsuna-chan,” giggled Dino, leaning on the table looking at Hibari hungrily. “You look like an angel Kyoya…”

“Thank you for your compliment Dino-sama,” Hibari said with a bit of a worried smirk. He worried about how drunk Dino was getting.

“Kyoya, can I talk to the guy at the front desk again?” Dino asked, leaning back on his hands now.

“I can help you up to see the manager if that is what you wish Dino-sama,” Fon said walking over to Dino and offering out his hand. Dino took Fon’s hand and they left the room, Dino leaning on Fon and rambling about how pretty Hibari is.


	3. The Truth Is...

“Kyo-chan! May I speak with you for a moment please!” Luss asked from the door, as Fon helped Dino back to the pillow he was sitting on, offering him some bread to try help absorb the alcohol in the blondes stomach.   
Hibari went out the door to see what Luss wanted. “Yes Luss? What is it?”  
“Kikyo will no longer be the one who will be taking you tonight,” he said, a large grin on his face.  
“You got a better offer?” Hibari asked in disbelief, already being able to guess whom it was.  
“Yes,” Luss squealed like an excited girl. “That handsome blonde who has a fancy for just you, Dino-sama! Oh Kyo-chan he’ll be nicer to you than Kikyo would have been!”  
“So you admit that Kikyo would have been rough with me!” growled Hibari crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Oh he’s not that bad honest!” Luss tried to cover up.  
“Whatever, what room am I in?” Hibari huffed glaring at the floor.  
“The Sky Room,” he said holding out the key. “Everything that he asked for and that you’ll need will be in there when you arrive. Wait about half an hour, try to sober him up a bit.”  
Hibari nodded his head, then went back in the room and took over Fon’s position of sobering up the drunk Dino. “If you’re drunk, how can you expect to enjoy anything that’s going to happen later Dino-sama?” he asked with a coy smile, holding a drink similar to Gatorade up to Dino’s lips. Dino flushed, and gulped down the drink.  
“I-I-I will be fine!” he stumbled, hiding his eyes behind his blonde locks.  
“Yes, of course you will be Dino-sama,” Hibari said with a smirk, brushing Dino’s hair out of his eyes. Dino looked out of the corner of his eye at Hibari, only to see him smirking with his sinful pink lips.   
“I think I’m ready now,” he said quietly, his face flushing a bit.  
“Ah, but you see Dino-sama, the room is not ready just yet,” Hibari said looking innocently at Dino. “Maybe I could entertain you with a song or dance?”  
“I’d love to see you dance,” Dino said. Hibari nodded and looked to Mukuro and Fon. All three stood and left the room briefly and came back, Hibari with fans, Mukuro with a shakuhachi flute, and Fon with a shamisen. Fon and Mukuro sat on pillows next to each other and Hibari stood in the center of the floor.  
Several dances and a couple songs sung later Hibari asked Dino if he was ready to go now that the room was ready. Hibari stood up from the pillow he sat on next to Dino and nodded to the other geishas in the room, Mukuro nodded back with sad eyes. Dino stood up and followed Hibari out of the room and down the busy hallway.   
On their way they bumped into Sho-chan, who was carrying cleaning supplies.  
“Someone drink too much?” Hibari asked, looking at the poor red head with sympathy.   
“Yes, thankfully not on Fuuta-chan, he’s so new I don’t know if he’d be able to handle that,” Sho-chan said looking tired.  
“How have things been going for the kid? Has he found an Onii-san?” Hibari asked with concern, now wishing he could be helping Sho-chan out with Fuuta.  
“There’s a possibility that Asari-san will do it, but he’s so hung up over his loss on Giotto that it might not happen,” sighed Sho-chan.   
“Give my regards to Fuuta please?” Hibari asked a gentle smile on his face.  
“Of course!” Sho-chan said with a bright smile back. “Well I should get back to work. That mess won’t clean its self as much as I would love for it to.”  
“Yeah, I’ve got a customer,” Hibari said, tilting his head in Dino’s oblivious direction. He was watching someone else bring food into another room from the hall.  
“Dino-sama, the room is just this way,” Hibari said leading Dino through a door to the back rooms for personal customer use.  
The room Hibari led Dino to was beautiful to say the least, with the murals of clouds and birds in the warm sunny skies and the bed with the silk sheets. Hibari noticed the small table with the plate of different mochi on it and green tea. Hibari found himself licking his lips with out warning.  
“What would Dino-sama like to do?” Hibari asked softly, as he looked down at the floor.  
“Come sit with me Kyoya,” Dino said, looking at Hibari hungrily. Dino poured two cups of tea and handed one to a very surprised Hibari. “Would you like some mochi?”  
Hibari nibbled on his lower lip in thought, what was Dino’s game? Was he trying to butter him up before he did the deed? Either way it was going to be painful and suck, because he didn’t want it. Hibari would try and do his best at pretending it didn’t hurt, but he was pretty sure he was going to cry.  
“Yes, please,” Hibari said, reaching out for a green tea mochi. “Why are you being nice to me?” he asked biting into the rice cake, Dino watching Hibari’s mouth the whole time.  
“Is it wrong to be nice?” Dino asked taking a sip of his tea, eyes honed in on Hibari’s mouth.  
“It is when you’ve bought the persons virginity,” Hibari said looking at Dino whose eyes were dark with lust. “It means you have an ulterior motive.”  
“I would rather you be in love with me before I take you,” Dino said taking one of the green tea mochi and feeding it to Hibari.  
“Why? So you can leave me?” Hibari nearly bit Dino’s finger off.  
“No,” said Dino crawling around the table and behind Hibari who had his arms crossed across his chest. “I want to take you away from here.” Dino whispered in Hibari’s ear, nuzzling it gently after. “Won’t you let me?”  
Hibari felt Dino’s arm running along his, and slowly uncrossing them. His heart was hammering in his chest in a bit of panic, something it never did when he was with Mukuro. He wondered briefly what it would be like to get out of this place, he’d been living here since he was nine, and it was a dream to get out.   
“Your words are empty,” Hibari said coldly, turning his head to the side. “You just want me to let you have your way, when really you can do that if you want to I just wont like it.”  
“But I want you to like it! And my words aren’t empty!” Dino ran his hand up Hibari’s chest and placed it under his chin, turning his head to face him. “Kyoya, I want to take you back to Italy, I want to teach you how to ride a horse, I want to love you and grow old with you! Please! Please… believe me…”  
“How can you… you don’t even know anything about me!” Hibari hissed turning around and crawling on top of Dino’s lap. “Nothing you don’t know anything!”  
“I know you’ve been here since you were nine, that your parents sold you and your brothers to keep the your families house. Your father didn’t care your mother was torn up about it. Your older brother, Alaude, was popular like you and earned his freedom fast and now works in a restaurant, your other older brother, Fon, earned his freedom, but stays here to watch over you. You are in the top of all your classes at the arts school, and you are one of the most popular hosts and entertainers in this okiya,” Dino said, running his hand soothingly up and down Hibari’s back. “You also like cute things, and the color purple and your birthday is on May fifth.”  
“You talked to Luss and Fon didn’t you?” Hibari frowned.  
“Is it that bad?” Dino asked, pulling the now pouting geisha to his chest in a hug.  
“I guess not I guess it means you some what care,” Hibari said, nuzzling up to Dino’s neck. “You smell good Dino-sama… like cinnamon…”  
“Hmmm cinnamon really?” he murmured, stroking Hibari’s hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned down and buried his nose in the raven locks and was hit with the sent of white jasmine and vanilla. “Mmmm Kyoya your sent is simply divine!” Dino groaned. “Vanilla and white jasmine… Gods that sent is perfect for someone like you!”  
“It’s probably my shampoo and conditioner,” Hibari mumbled into Dino’s neck. Suddenly without warning Dino lifted Hibari up and carried him to the bed.  
“Let me love you,” he whispered, crawling between Hibari’s legs. “I promise not to go all the way until you love me back, but please Kyoya, let me show you that I love you.” He took Hibari’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, this causing Hibari to blush slightly.  
“It’s your money Dino-sama, like I said before, do what you want,” he said a bit embarrassedly, turning his head to the side looking away from Dino.  
“Well, I know you don’t like the idea,” Dino said nuzzling into Hibari’s neck. “But I’m hoping to change your mind.” He whispered into Hibari’s ear.  
“I don’t think that’s possible Dino-sama,” Hibari whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the wall.  
“Why is that my beautiful skylark?” Dino asked, leaning back a little bit to look at Hibari.  
“Because,” Hibari said, turning his head to look at Dino. “I-I-I’m in love with someone else already!” Hibari gasped out, his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth.


	4. The Other Lover

Dino sat up, looking down at the now frightened looking Hibari. “Are you saying that I cannot even persuade you in the slightest? That you have a bond so strong and deep with this person that you would move the world for them?” Dino asked. Hibari looked away tears running down from his eyes.

“But I do love him…” he looked back up at Dino. “He’s always been there for me ever since I’ve been here… we were all we had, well besides my brothers, but they had to deal with their own problems…”

“So then he’s the geisha you share a room with? Am I to assume then that you aren’t really a virgin then? That he’s taken your virginity?” Dino asked, wiping away some of Hibari’s tears.

“He was going to take me tonight before the original man who bought my virginity came, but you came into the picture and now well…” he drifted off looking away again.

“I want to meet this man you’re in love with,” Dino said, finally after a while of thought. “If possible, now.”

“N-now? Uhm right, I-I’ll just go see w-where he’s at r-right n-now,” Hibari stuttered out nervously as he crawled backwards, then stood up and walked gracefully out the door. In the hall he ran into Squalo.

“Voi! Brat watch it!” he hissed.

“Sorry Squalo-san, you wouldn’t happen to know where Mukuro it would you?” he asked nervously.

“That brat is still in the same room entertaining the remaining guests,” Squalo huffed. “Now if you’ll leave me alone I’ve gotta go get my client more alcohol.”

“Thank you Squalo-san,” Hibari said and left down the hall to the room from earlier in the evening. When he arrived, he knocked a few minutes later Mukuro came out into the hall to see what was needed.

“Kyoya you’ve been crying!” he whispered, gripping the other's shoulders.

“He wants to meet you,” Hibari said looking down. 

“Who? Kyoya? Why won't you look at me?” Mukuro’s tone now becoming worried.

“It’s Dino-sama. He says he wants to love me, not just for a night. He says he wants to free me from the okiya and take me back to Italy with him… h-he knows about my family and how I got here… Mukuro… I don’t know what to do! I get a strange feeling when I’m around him, and I don’t know if I like it or not…” Hibari whispered tears running down his face again as they walked back to the Sky Room.

“I don’t know what to tell you to do Birdie, you have to go with your heart on this one,” Mukuro said wrapping his arm around Hibari’s waist and pulling him closer. “But I do love you no matter what choice you make. You’ve been my first for everything.”  
When they walked in to the room, Dino was staring into his teacup. “This is him then?”

“Yes, Dino-sama,” Hibari said, feeling his nerves building.

“Sit, both of you,” he commanded. As soon as they had taken their seats he looked up at Mukuro. “Well, I was stupid to hope he’d be unattractive.”

“Mukuro is on par with me actually,” Hibari said with a smile. Dino smiled softly seeing Hibari smile. 

“There is a method to my madness, just to let you know Kyoya,” Dino said, while I was up talking to the owner I caught a glimpse of the books and your debt, I also happened to catch Mukuro’s because his was very low for someone getting close to getting close to their turning of collar ceremony.” He paused and sipped his tea. “So, here is my deal for you both I will be a client for you both since I have business meetings in Namimori for the next couple weeks, I’ll just see if we can come here after. No one turns geishas down, then your debts will be paid off and you can be free to do as you please.”

“Why would you do that for us?” Mukuro asked suspicious of the blonds intentions.

“I’m doing it so that Kyoya will be happy. As long as he’s happy, I’m happy. And I know that him being here is not making him happy at all, they only thing that’s keeping him going is being around you. So I’ll help get you two out of here. Two weeks and you’ll be out.” Dino said, a warm smile on his face. “Any ideas for what you’d like to do when you get out?”

“Mukuro talks all the time about opening his own teahouse that geishas can entertain at after they’ve finished their contracts and are looking for work and contracting the younger ones and saving them from the terrible life of places like this,” Hibari said, looking fondly at Mukuro.

“That’s very admirable of you,” Dino said with a smile knowing he would most likely have to help them get the teahouse on its feet. “I’m sure you two know plenty of people who would come to such a place?”

They nodded. “We also know a number of geishas whom have finished their contracts and would be willing to work at a place like that.” Mukuro said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Sounds like a good business venture,” Dino said, leaning on the table looking at Mukuro. “I’d be willing to help you on to your feet, but then you’d have to do the work from there.”

“Of course!” Mukuro said his body buzzing with excitement. “Thank you Dino-sama! Thank you so much!”

“It hasn’t happened yet, so calm down,” Dino chuckled. “But soon enough. All I ask in return is that you take good care of Kyoya, since he has chosen to love you and not me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t dream of treating Kyoya poorly ever,” Mukuro said grabbing Hibari’s hand, causing the older male to blush.

“That’s good to hear,” Dino said, his eyes focused on Hibari who was blushing and looking at his hand that was linked with Mukuro’s. “Well I should probably head back to my hotel room, but Kyoya thank you for the lovely day, and Mukuro it was a pleasure meeting you. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“I’ll escort you to the front Dino-sama,” Hibari said, with a shy smile taking his arm and walking with him to the front.

“You don’t have to force yourself to do this Kyoya, I can walk to the front by myself,” Dino said worriedly for the younger male.

“I want to walk Dino-sama to the front,” Hibari said shyly, hugging Dino’s arm closer. “He’s being so nice… it confuses me I don’t know what to do…”

They stopped walking and Dino looked down at Hibari, his warm chocolate eyes looking deep into Hibari’s sharp steel colored ones. “Kyoya, I love you. I know it’s sudden, but I’m a believer in love at first sight. I’ll let you be with Mukuro because it’s what makes you happy. Hell! I’ll do whatever you want me to just to make you happy, to see you smile… Kyoya… I should go…”

He turned and started to leave. “Dino-sama! Wait!” Hibari grabbed Dino’s sleeve and pulled him back. Dino turned and looked to see tears running down Hibari’s face again. Dino pulled Hibari into his arms and just held him for a few minutes. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” Dino asked, running his fingers through raven locks.

“Yeah… it’s just I get such a strange feeling when I’m around you… I don’t know whether it’s a good feeling or not… I’ve never had it before…” Hibari sniffled wiping his face clean of tears and makeup.

“Well maybe try talking to your older brother about it, he might be able to help you figure it out,” Dino said with a warm smile. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, sleep well.” 

“You too, Dino-sama,” Hibari said quietly watching Dino leave. Once the blonde male was gone, Hibari headed back to the sky room to help clean up. Mukuro was sitting on the bed when he entered the room.

“You’re still here? I thought you would have left back to entertain some of your other clients after Dino-sama left,” Hibari said, walking over to the table and beginning to clean up the tea and mochi.

“Kyoya… leave the dishes and stuff for a bit, come here and sit next to me for a minute,” Mukuro said looking over at his raven-haired lover. Hibari put the dishes down and sat down on the bed next to Mukuro.

“Is something wrong?” he asked looking at the indigo-haired male with concern.

“Kyoya, you love me… right?” Mukuro asked, toying with the comb in Hibari’s hair that Dino had bought for him.

“Yes! Of course I do! Why would you even have to ask if I did or not?” he questioned worriedly.

“Promise me you won't leave me, that no matter what you’ll communicate how you’re feeling and what’s going on. I don’t care how busy I am, I will always have time for you. I love you, Birdie,” Mukuro said rubbing his thumb down Hibari’s cheek to his lips and gently traced them.

“I love you too, and I promise to stay with you and communicate with you,” he said back, holding onto Mukuro’s hand and kissing his palm.

“You promise if you fall in love with Dino you’ll tell me first thing,” Mukuro whispered, resting his forehead on Hibari’s.

“I promise if that happens, that you will be the first to know,” Hibari said looking deep into Mukuro’s worried monochromatic eyes.

“Please just don’t leave me Kyoya,” Mukuro whispered, his body now trembling. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	5. An Average Day Of Flirtations

Over the next few days the same pattern happened. Hibari and Mukuro would go to their last few classes, then come back to the okiya and entertain for the rest of the day. Dino and the men he was working with would usually arrive around sunset, and they were always a lively group. Squalo and Fran had become regular helpers each night, seeing how each night Dino’s business friends had taken a liking to the other two geishas.

That morning at breakfast Fran seemed to be more quite than normal while thoughtfully eating his food. Hibari and Mukuro sat down across from him.

“Earth to The Green Haired geisha! Do you copy?” Mukuro chuckled waving his hand with his chopsticks in front of Fran’s dazed face.

“Hmmm sure whatever,” he said coming out of his daze somewhat and looking down at his food.

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” Mukuro asked, shoving rice into his mouth.

“Ah, Well just something Bel-sama said last night, nothing you need to know about though,” Fran said with a smirk.

“Probably something sexual like ‘oh Fran I just want to ravish you until the sun rises!’” snickered Mukuro. 

“Don’t tease him, it’s not nice!” Hibari hissed smacking Mukuro’s arm.

“Ouch! Fine, Sorry Fran…” Mukuro drifted off the second he looked at the green haired male. Fran was blushing brightly and looking down. “Oh god I actually was right… that’s a first…”

“Bel-sama enjoys my company very much,” Fran said quietly, stirring the rice around in his bowl. “He said… He said he wants to take me away… back to Russia… I told him I needed to think about it…”

“Fran do you not want to go with him?” Hibari asked concerned.

“I do, but I don’t speak Russian very well… plus what happens when he gets bored with me? I don’t want to be in a place that’s unfamiliar!” Fran looked up his green eyes filled with worry and panic now.

“Fran, calm down! Breathe!” Hibari took Fran’s trembling hands and held them. “It’s gonna be ok. You’re gonna be ok.”

“Honestly Fran, I do not believe he would get bored with you, you have so much potential he could make you into anything he wants if he takes you away with him, don’t be afraid take this opportunity to fly,” Mukuro said looking at Fran sincerely. 

“You’re right,” Fran said nodding his head, his eyes calming down a little. “I have to take this chance, I might not get another like it; and once I’m out I’m sure I can find something to do for work…”

“That’s if you get out of this place, Brat,” grouched Squalo sauntering up to them. “Voi! If you brats don’t hurry up you’ll be late for class!”

The three younger males quickly finished their meals, cleared their dishes, and then scurried away off to their last classes they needed.

“Squalo, you’ve been helping Kyoya out when he has his larger groups in the evenings can you tell what’s going on at all?” Fon asked watching the younger males scurry to the school.

“They’re all high paying customers, the blonde Italian idiot is the richest and is paying for extra time with your brat brother and that demon he hangs all over. And the green haired brat is being swept away by a blonde Russian businessman,” huffed the silver haired male, playing with a bit of his hair. “I think that the rich blonde idiot might be planning to try and take your brat brother away back to Italy with him after he cleanses him of that demon brat.”

“I see,” Fon said, a worried gleam coming into his eyes. He knew that Dino was fond of his younger brother, he also knew that Hibari was numb to common emotions. But one thing was for sure that he was deeply in love with Mukuro. “Thank you for the information, how are things going for you?”

“My contract should be paid off by the end of this week thanks to helping your brat brother out. One of the clients has taken a particular liking to me and has been paying me nicely while he’s been visiting, he’s rough and likes his alcohol, but he’s attractive and good in bed,” Squalo said, his cheeks lightly dusting pink at the end. “I’ll just be glad to be done working here!”

“Yes the only reason I’ve stayed is for Kyoya,” Fon said, examining the floor.

“I don’t think I could do that, you’ve got more patience and are stronger than I am Fon,” Squalo said letting his hair fall down onto his shoulder.

“We’re all strong in our own ways, it just takes different situations to bring out the strengths,” Fon said wisely. He grew quiet for a moment. “Do you believe that Kyoya will be ok?”

“That brat can handle himself pretty well, there are very few things he can’t handle,” said Squalo patting the other on the back. Fon looked at the long silver-haired male and smiled gently.

“You’re right, Kyoya is very capable,” he said looking down to the floor, a piece of his hair falling into his eyes.

In the school, Hibari and Mukuro were taking a rest from their dance class, and were reading up on world events while having tea.

“He said he’s going to bring some new business friends tonight,” Hibari said in a quiet yet nervous tone.

“We’ll be ok,” Mukuro said in a comforting manor taking the others hand. “Remember, Dino-sama is there for us, and we have each other.” 

The two finished their tea and reading and went back to their dance lesson after which they went to lunch in town.

“What should we get? Ramen? Sushi?” Mukuro asked his lover who seemed to be in deep thought.

“I don’t really care… let’s just eat…” he said quietly still walking even though Mukuro ha paused for a group of businessmen to go by.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite piece of art walking around the town! Mukuro my beauty, how are you?” a male with white hair and purple eyes called out from the group. This got Hibari to stop and walk back to Mukuro, a blush in full bloom upon his cheeks. 

“I am well Byakuran-sama, and yourself? Hopefully not too busy?” Mukuro said with a coy smirk, cheeks now only slightly dusted pink with the remaining blush.

“Well I’ve taken up new business with a man from Italy, maybe he’s come by the okiya, his name’s Dino Chiavarone,” Byakuran said walking towards the two geishas. “From what I hear he’s been coveting you and the little Skylark. Do you think I might be allowed some time to have you to myself tonight? We haven’t talked in so long, and I do miss talking with you.” He said his eyes had a bit of sadness and longing in them.

“We’ll see what my schedule can fit in it tonight, Byakuran-sama,” Mukuro replied smiling and tilting his head to the side.

“So, what are you and the little Skylark up to today?” he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

“Well, we were just about to go get lunch before heading back to the okiya to get ready for this evening. Dino-sama is bringing some new guests with him rather than his usual crowd,” Mukuro said now playing with his hair, only Hibari knew that this was a nervous action. To others it merely seemed a bored action.

“I see, we were just headed to go get sushi, would you two like to come with us? My treat of course,” Byakuran asked smiling hopefully. 

The two geishas shared a look. “As long as we’re not getting in the way, we wouldn’t want to ruin any of your business goings on.” Mukuro said a soft smile on his face.

“You won't be a bother to us at all! Come! Come! Let’s go to Takesushi!” Byakuran said beaming wrapping his arms around both geisha’s waists and dragging them along with the group towards the restaurant. Both Mukuro and Hibari noticed that Kikyo was a part of the group that was hanging out with Byakuran.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they took their seats, Mukuro and Hibari on either side of Byakuran, and Kikyo sitting directly next to Hibari.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you Birdie, how have you been?” he purred, sipping his sake.

“I’ve been well, a bit busy, I’ve gotten a new client. Perhaps you know him, Dino Chiavarone…” Hibari said, peeking from behind his bangs at the other and sipping his green tea.

“I see,” said Kikyo, a wicked grin coming over his face. “Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I took you away for a night would he? I mean really, it’s been too long and he did steal you out from under my nose. I promise to be gentle if that’s what your worried about…”

“You would have to talk to him and Lussuria, they’ve already made a system for the next two weeks,” Hibari said, setting his teacup on the table and looking at his lap.

“Birdie, I mean it when I say I’d be gentle with you,” Kikyo whispered into Hibari’s ear. “I have come to enjoy your company quite a bit, not just your looks.”

Hibari closed his eyes finding this statement hard to believe. “Thank you Kikyo-sama, I do enjoy your company as well.” He replied looking at Kikyo with innocent eyes.

“Do you find me physically attractive as well?” Kikyo asked looking back curiously, playing with Hibari’s hair a bit.

Hibari blushed, there was no denying that Kikyo was an attractive man, but Hibari was in love with Mukuro. “Kikyo-sama is very attractive, yes.”  
From next table they heard a something slam on a table, when Hibari turned to look he saw Dino getting up and leaving.


	6. Time for Talks

Hibari felt his blood run cold as he watched Dino walk out of the restaurant. He wondered what would happen now that he had seemingly upset the man who was going to be freeing him and Mukuro.

“Looks like Pony-Boy doesn’t like you talking to me very much, hmm Birdie,” Kikyo chuckled watching Hibari’s face for any reaction.

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not him,” Hibari said smoothly turning back to his tea and taking a sip. Mukuro got up and walked over to Hibari.

“We’ll be back,” he murmured to Byakuran, then dragged Hibari out of the restaurant.

“What?” Hibari asked brushing his hair out of his face.

“More like what the hell has gotten into you!” Mukuro hissed. “You do realize you were in there flirting with Kikyo, right? Not only that but if you had taken in your surroundings you would have seen Dino-sama was at the next table within earshot of your flirting!”

“I wasn’t the only one flirting! What about you?!” Hibari tried to defend himself.

“That’s not going to work in this situation, and you know it Kyoya,” Mukuro said crossing his arms over his chest. “Dino-sama made it clear he is only interested in you, and for him to hear you say that you find another man attractive is upsetting, hell it even pisses me off, but I’m trying to focus on us getting out of the okiya. I really gotta say though Kyoya the thought of that green haired creep touching you really just pisses me off.” Mukuro huffed turning his back to his lover and looking at the sky.

Hibari looked at the ground. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to cause this mess…”

“Fix it Kyoya, you know exactly how to as well,” Mukuro said determination in his eyes. He pulled Hibari close and kissed him. “I know he says he loves you, but he doesn’t know you like I do… just when you see me next please… no I won't give you up that easy… you were mine first!” Mukuro whispered burying his face into the crook of Hibari’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“I wouldn’t do that with him any ways! Mukuro I love you!” Hibari said back squeezing his arms around Mukuro and burying his nose in his indigo hair. “I want you to be my first and my only forever!”

“You’re falling for Dino-sama slowly Kyoya, I can see it,” sighed Mukuro resting his head on the raven-haired males shoulder. “You can’t because you’re still blinded by the love you have for me, but he’s already wedged his way between us by being nice to you and taking your happiness into consideration first. He’s sacrificing his happiness for you Kyoya, he could have taken you that night, but he didn’t. He cared and instead made a deal with you and me to free us from the okiya. And now you’re making things very hard for him by flirting with Kikyo-sama…” he said quietly resting his forehead on the others. “I don’t want to lose you… you’re all I have Kyoya…”

“You won't lose me! I promise! I don’t care what happens you’ll always be my first, my one, my only, forever I promise!” Hibari said, his hands cupping Mukuro’s face gently as his cold steel eyes looked deeply into the monochromatic eyes that belonged to Mukuro. 

“You can’t have us both Kyoya… neither of us would tolerate such a relationship…” Mukuro sniffled.

“I only want you,” Hibari said firmly. “And to prove it, I’ll let you have me whenever and whereever you want to, even in front of Dino-sama! What do you think about that? Hmmm?” Hibari whispered in Mukuro’s ear.

Mukuro blushed and turned his head to the side. “You’re not even joking and that’s the embarrassing part!”

“Embarrassing? I hardly see how us being intimate is embarrassing. Beautiful, maybe; Messy, most definitely; but not embarrassing,” Hibari said with a devilish smirk on his lips. “Besides, you’ve been good for so long, why keep you waiting?”

“Well, when put that way… I have been waiting quite some time for you to be ready,” Mukuro said a gentle smile crossing his lips.

“We should get back to Byakuran-sama, he’s probably wondering where we ran off to,” Hibari said with a half smile, all thoughts of Dino forgotten.

“Right, I had almost forgotten about him! How silly of me!” Mukuro said before they walked back into the restaurant snickering.

“What’s got you two in such fits of giggles?” Byakuran asked eating a marshmallow.

“It is an inside joke among us geisha Byakuran-sama,” Mukuro said taking one of the marshmallows he was eating and feeding it to him.

“I see,” he said eating the marshmallow, lightly nipping Mukuro’s finger to let him know he was displeased with him being gone for so long.

“My apologies for being gone for so long,” Mukuro said quietly, knowing the reason he had been bitten was for his absence.

“Don’t take so long next time,” Byakuran said with a smile that said ‘you will be mine’.

“Yes of course,” Mukuro said with a soft smile back at the other.

“Mukuro, have I ever told you how lovely you look smiling?” asked Byakuran as he gently brushed a piece of Mukuro’s indigo hair behind his ear.

Mukuro blushed lightly. “Thank you Byakuran-sama, your words are very kind.”

“So tonight I’ve been invited by Dino to his little after work get together at the okiya,” Byakuran purred while sipping his tea.

“Then we’ll be seeing each other later as well,” Mukuro said, his gentle smile from before making a reappearance. 

“Indeed,” said Byakuran. “Perhaps we’ll get some time alone to talk as well, that would be nice.”

“It would,” Mukuro agreed. He didn’t necessarily dislike talking with Byakuran, if anything he enjoyed it. And he and the businessman had become very good friends over the years. 

As they were leaving the restaurant Mukuro came to the sudden realization he wouldn’t be alone if Hibari left him for Dino. 

He would still have Byakuran…


	7. Beginning of the Obsession

I have seen many beautiful people, but none of them are as beautiful as Hibari Kyoya. The way he walks, the way he talks, and everything about him I cannot simply help but fall in love with all of it.

My first instinct was to make him mine and to do anything to keep him. But I have been keeping in mind the lessons that my mother had taught me about love. ‘Dino,’ she said. ‘You must never be rough or forceful with love, passion is fine, but patience and kindness is what gets you the farthest.’

I’ve been following my mother’s words on this situation, and hoping that I might be able to persuade Kyoya to love me back, so far my attempts seem to be in vain. Kyoya is in love with another, a man by the name of Rokudo Mukuro. I’ve nothing against him, and he’s a fine person with great ideas, but he’s in love with the same person as me. 

This poses a problem.

Mukuro seemed to know of the love that I possess for Kyoya, but Kyoya merely brushed it off. I’m feeling at my wits end if I don’t get something back soon from Kyoya I’m going to go crazy.

And then today was just a normal day or so I thought it was. I had business meetings galore and finally went to get some lunch with my right-hand-man. We had decided on a place called Takesushi and were in the middle of eating when one of the men I’d had a meeting with earlier in the week, Byakuran, came walking into the restaurant with his arms around both Mukuro and MY Kyoya. I could feel my body tense up as I fought the reaction to pull him away from the other, telling myself this is part of his job.

Then to make matters worse they sit at the table next to me, and a man, I believe he goes by the name of Kikyo started to flirt with MY Kyoya!

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you Birdie, how have you been?” he said while sipping his sake.

“I’ve been well, a bit busy, I’ve gotten a new client. Perhaps you know him, Dino Chiavarone…” Kyoya said, peeking from behind his bangs at the other and sipping his green tea.

“I see,” he said, a wicked grin coming over his face. “Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I took you away for a night would he? I mean really, it’s been too long and he did steal you out from under my nose. I promise to be gentle if that’s what you're worried about…”

“You would have to talk to him and Lussuria, they’ve already made a system for the next two weeks,” MY Kyoya said, setting his teacup on the table and looking at his lap.

“Birdie, I mean it when I say I’d be gentle with you,” he whispered into My Kyoya’s ear. “I have come to enjoy your company quite a bit, not just your looks.”

I closed my eyes in anger this man can’t possibly know MY Kyoya like me. “Thank you Kikyo-sama, I do enjoy your company as well.” He replied looking at Kikyo with innocent eyes.

“Do you find me physically attractive as well?” this Kikyo asked looking back curiously, playing with MY Kyoya’s hair a bit.

MY Kyoya blushed, sure this Kikyo was an attractive man, but I was pretty sure MY Kyoya was in love with Mukuro. I still would like to believe I have a chance. “Kikyo-sama is very attractive, yes.”

I couldn’t take this anymore! I slammed my drink down on the table, shoved myself up, and walked out of the restaurant leaving my right-hand-man to pay the bill and grab my leftovers for me.

I headed over to the okiya to talk with Luss, because I was going to make Kyoya MINE.

“Ah Dino-sama welcome back! Kyo-chan and Roku-chan aren’t back from lunch yet, but Fran-chan is here if you’d like?” Luss said cheerfully.

I shook my head and smiled. “I came to talk about tonight, I want to have a room alone with Kyoya again, and I also have a request there’s a gentleman in my group tonight his name is Byakuran, let him have Mukuro tonight.”

“Oh! Yes! Byakuran-sama usually comes and is entertained by Rokudo-chan, it wasn’t until you started coming that he stopped coming actually. He and Rokudo-chan are actually good friends, and he’s paid off the majority of Rokudo-chan’s bill over the years,” Luss explained.

“Ah well then it will be good for them to catch up with one another,” I said, smiling still.

“Yes, it would do them some good I think,” Luss said smiling back.

Later that evening, while Hibari and Mukuro were getting ready to entertain for the evening, Luss came in. 

“Hello My lovelies!” he said, shutting the door behind him. “I have news for you about tonight.”

“What about tonight?” Hibari asked, ruffling his hair.

“Kyo-chan, Dino-sama has requested you alone tonight,” he said. “And Roku-chan you’ve been requested by Byakuran-sama.”

“Oh?” asked Hibari curiously, wondering why Dino wanted him alone. “Thank you for letting us know, we’ll be ready for them… I’m assuming you’ve come to give us the keys to the rooms we’ll be in?”

“Yes, the Sky Room for you Kyo-chan and the Star Room for you Roku-chan,” Luss said passing out the keys. “Have fun tonight, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

The two males stood there holding the keys to their rooms for a moment, before looking at each other.

“Do you suppose that Dino-sama was terribly upset about what he might have heard at lunch today?” Hibari asked looking at Mukuro with innocent eyes.

“We won't know until later,” Mukuro said, stroking a hand along Hibari’s porcelain cheek. “Kyoya… how would you feel if I found someone that was like Dino-sama is to you?”

“You’re talking about Byakuran-sama aren’t you?” huffed Hibari turning away from Mukuro and going to put his finishing touches on.

“Well… yes,” Mukuro said hesitantly in a quiet voice. “But I’ve known him for quite a while and we know each other quite well, the only thing we haven’t done is anything sexual… he knows of our relationship and respects it for now, but now that Dino-sama is in the picture, he might try and push things farther.”

“But I don’t love Dino-sama… I love you…” Hibari whispered, as flashes of the blonde haired Italian man smiling and laughing flooded his mind. 

“If you say so, but to be honest I think you would be happier with him at least he’d be able to provide for you and keep you happy and safe,” Mukuro said kneeling down behind Hibari and toying with his raven locks. “What is someone like me going to do for you? All I have are my looks and charm I can’t get you anything you’d want or need for quite some time, and we’d be living in the okiya for years until we finally made enough to get a shack to call home. I don’t want that life for you.”

“Fine if you’re so sure on this since we’re going to be in separate rooms with them tonight any ways why not let them have what they want,” sniffled Hibari, as he dabbed at his eyes with a tissue.

“You don’t have to give him anything if you don’t want to, but he is helping you get out of here,” Mukuro said taking the tissue and wiping away Hibari’s tears, then helping him with his make up. “You’ve always been so beautiful Kyoya…”

“Thank you…” Hibari said quietly while Mukuro put the finishing touches on his look.

“Dino-sama is lucky to have someone like you not just for your beauty but for your mind as well, you’re very smart Kyoya, once you’re out of the okiya you could go to a real school and get an education that you would really like,” Mukuro said walking to the door.

Hibari rose from the floor and walked towards the door slowly. “You’re right I could do that I suppose.” He looked at Mukuro and smiled softly. “Well we should get out there, Dino-sama and Byakuran-sama are most likely here by now.”

The two males left the confines of their room and headed towards their usual hosting room. Once there they were greeted at the door by Sho-chan going in with a platter of food and drinks for the guests. They went into the room and saw that Byakuran was apart of the group that Dino had brought tonight and there was also a man who looked like Bel-sama, but Fran wasn’t able to tell the difference. Xanxus came as usual though merely because Dino wanted to stay on good terms with the man.

“Ah! Kyoya you’re here! Come! Come! I want you to meet some one,” said Dino, patting the pillow next to him. Hibari took a seat next to him and looked across the table at Byakuran, trying to analyze the man and see what Mukuro saw in him. “This is Byakuran, he’s the founder of the corporation called God’s Hand,” he said with a smile, Fran had left the room for a moment to talk to Sho-chan about something while the introductions were being made. “And this is Rasiel the CEO of Brothers Corporation, he has a brother, I believe his name is Belphegor, that works in the same business and will take over should anything happen to him. We all hope nothing does isn't that right, Siel?”

"I highly doubt anything will happen to me," he snickered. "My brother is an insolent fool, and doesn't know his head from a hole in the ground." 

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Hibari said with a polite nod to each. The rest of the meal was uneventful, until it was time Fran showed the key to Rasiel to let him know they could go to a private room.

“He does know that he’s not Bel-sama right?” Hibari asked Mukuro as they gathered dishes and brought them to the door.

“I’m afraid not,” Mukuro said sadly. They watched the blissful greenette walk down the hall to who knows what kind of fate.

“We probably shouldn’t keep ours waiting much longer either,” Mukuro said resting his hand on Hibari’s shoulder.

They walked back in and sat down next to their respective guests. Mukuro and Byakuran left a couple minutes later. Then Hibari waited for Squalo to take Xanxus out. This left Dino and him alone.

Hibari set the key on the table. “We can go to the room when you’re ready Dino-sama.”

“Mmm… I think I’d like to do that now actually,” Dino said finishing off his sake. Hibari nodded grabbed the key, and stood up.

“This way then, Dino-sama,” Hibari said leading Dino towards the Sky Room. Once there, Hibari noticed that the room looked different than it had before, the setting of it was charged with a possessive sexual energy, this energy pouring out of Dino.

“Uhm… w-what would y-you like to do D-D-Dino-sama…” Hibari asked quietly.

“I want to make you mine Kyoya,” he practically growled, his voice laced with lust, and eyes of a predator ready to pounce.


	8. Earned It

Dino paced forward towards a nervous Hibari who was fiddling with his obi while looking down at the ground.

“Would you like me to undress, Dino-sama?” Hibari whispered shakily undoing his obi.

“No, I want to have that pleasure,” Dino said standing in front of the geisha before him. “Lay down and let me worship you Kyoya.”

Hibari blushed brightly at Dino’s words, but did as he was told and laid down on the bed. Once there he glanced up at Dino who had taken off his shirt. He noticed that he had tattoos going up his left arm and down his left side.

“Kyoya, I have been holding myself back, I’ve been a very patient man,” Dino said as he crawled up the bed in between Hibari’s legs. “But there is always a limit to a man’s patients, would you not agree?” he asked undoing Hibari’s obi and spreading open his kimono.

“I-I-I uhm yes I-I agree…” stuttered Hibari turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look into those warm chocolate eyes that made his heart flutter.

“I would say that,” he pauses to lay a kiss on Hibari’s neck. “I’ve been kind,” another kiss on his collar bone. “Attentive,” another kiss on the jaw. “And I’ve let you have the freedom to love whomever you want,” the last kiss was placed next to Hibari’s mouth. “However it would seem that your lover is interested in someone else…” he purred into the other's ear, running his hand down his side.

“H-he still loves me!” Hibari gasped out. He now turned his piercing steel gaze on the blonde man above him only to be met with those damned chocolate eyes. Hibari felt his heart start to flutter and his tummy turn in knots. 

‘Why do I feel so uneasy?’ he wondered to himself, but couldn’t move he was trapped in Dino’s gaze.

“I Love you Kyoya,” he whispered, careful to not break the trance they were in.

Hibari gasped out the other's name as his hand crept lower on him.

Hearing his name in this way in this setting seemed to send Dino into a passionate frenzy, kissing Hibari deeply drinking in his taste while their tongues danced. Dino pulled his pants off, and as he sat back on his legs he pulled Hibari up and kissed down Hibari’s neck leaving love bites here and there.

“Ha… nnna… D-Dino-sama…” Hibari whimpered while Dino nipped and sucked at his collarbone. Dino ran a hand up Hibari’s chest teasing his nipples on the way, then placed three fingers at his slightly panting mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded and Hibari did just that, covering the fingers with an ample amount of saliva. Dino pulled his fingers away and trailed them down Hibari’s body, and around his side down to his ass.

“This might get a little uncomfortable,” he warned nipping Hibari’s ear. Hibari could feel the fingers by his entrance, and he shivered knowing that they would be inside of him soon. 

Dino slowly inserted one finger and allowed Hibari to get used to it. “Relax.” He whispered, his other hand reaching around the front and starting to massage Hibari’s member.

“Ah… hah… ha… ahh… nnna… Dino-sama…” Hibari panted he leaned forward wrapping his arms around Dino's neck, tangling his fingers into his golden hair, also giving Dino better access to his ass. So Dino added another finger in, it was tight, warm, and wet, and Hibari just seemed to suck him in. He began to scissor his fingers and massage Hibari’s ass.

“Does it feel good Kyoya? Do you like that?” Dino whispered huskily, listening to the moans pour out of the younger’s lips. Hibari had one hand tangled in Dino’s blonde locks and the other clawing at his shoulder blade and back now. His face was buried in Dino’s neck and as much as he tried to deny the pleasure his body was feeling he couldn’t help but respond by bouncing back on Dino’s fingers a little every time he thrust them in.

“Kyoya you’re such a hot mess just look at you,” purred Dino, adding the third finger and shoving his fingers deeper.

“Ahhh ha ahhh!” Hibari gasped out, his back arching.

“Hmmm found it,” Dino smirked, and aimed for Hibari’s prostate every time he thrust his fingers in. When Dino thought that Hibari was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out slowly, leaving the younger trembling for more.

“Y-you stopped… did I do something wrong?” panted Hibari, opening his hazy lust filled eyes.

“You did nothing wrong Kyoya, in fact, you’re doing everything right,” Dino said reaching over to the side of the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring some of the cool substance on his rather large hot member. Once thoroughly covered he lined himself up with Hibari’s entrance.

“Just let me control your hips until you’re comfortable ok, Kyoya,” Dino said kissing Hibari deeply again.

“Mmmph!” he responded before Dino entered slowly enjoying the warm, tight, wet feeling that’s Hibari Kyoya’s ass.

“Oh Gods above Kyoya! So tight!” panted Dino trying to control himself. He had a whimpering Hibari fully seated on his cock and was trying to wait for the skylark to adjust to it.

After a good long couple of minutes of waiting Hibari moved his hips experimentally, causing Dino to moan a bit. Dino grabbed Hibari’s hips and pulled out and slammed back in hitting his prostate dead on causing him to arch his back and scream in bliss. Dino kept up this rough pace changing positions throughout and earning delicious moans from his bed partner who was now eagerly riding him.

Dino could feel his climax coming so he reached up and started to pump Hibari’s neglected member. 

“Nnna…Dino-sama… I-I’m gonna…” whimpered Hibari, as he began to bounce up and down on Dino’s cock faster.

“Together Kyoya!” panted Dino thrusting up as Hibari rode down. As they climaxed Dino sank his teeth into Hibari’s neck and grabbed his hip with bruising force, while Hibari pulled Dino’s golden locks and scratched his nails down his back.

After they climaxed, Dino laid back on the bed, slowly pulling out of Hibari. They laid there next to each other for a few minutes getting their bearings. Dino lay watching Hibari who was still flushed and glowing from their sexual activities.

“Kyoya?” Dino questioned quietly.

“Mmmm?” grunted the younger. He was laying with his arm over his face, and taking in deep breaths.

“I really do love you.”

“Dino-sama,” he sighed moving his arm to above his head and turned to look at Dino.

“Please be mine?” Dino said timidly, unsure what kind of bomb he would set off. “I promise to take good care of you.”

Hibari sighed and turned his head back so he was looking back at the ceiling. “Dino-sama... I don't know... I'm in love with Mukuro... I don't know if I can be with you like that...”

“Well... I suppose that I shouldn't have expected you to be ready to accept my love yet. Your love for Mukuro runs deeply apparently.”

“He's just been here with me since we both first were dropped off at the okiya,” he replied with a tired smile and half lidded steel eyes glancing at him. Dino smiled and kissed Hibari deeply again once more.

“Get some rest beautiful, you’ll need it,” he whispered, stroking his fingers through raven locks.

“Are we doing something tomorrow?”

“Nothing too big but still you’ll need to rest up,” Dino said stroking Hibari’s cheek.

“Okay…”hummed Hibari snuggling down more into the bed. Dino pulled the covers over Hibari, then got up, got dressed and left.


	9. Hot, Hot Heat & Damaged Goods

The next day Hibari woke up to Mukuro bringing him in breakfast. He sat up slowly, noting the shooting pain in his lower back.

“So? How was it?” Mukuro asked, smirking a little while pouring the tea.

“Do we have to talk about it?” he sighed, flopping back down on the bed and groaning.

“Was it really that bad?” Mukuro asked brows rose in question as he brought some green tea over to Hibari and sat on the bed next to the fussy skylark.

“No…” he grouched and turned on his side so he faced the wall. “It was really, really amazing.”

“Well then I don’t see the problem Kyoya,” chuckled Mukuro.

“The problem is that I felt uneasy the whole time, well at least before and after well you know…” he said in frustration sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest.

“So then what are you going to do? Do you not have any feelings for him at all?” 

“I don't know that I really do, my whole heart truly belongs to you Mukuro,” huffed Hibari, laying his head on his knees and looking at the indigo haired male. "I am very uneasy about the presence Dino-sama puts off, and the way you touch me to how he touched me... well he was animalistic almost like he was trying to possess or claim me as his... you and I haven't gone that far but you I know would be more caring and gentle...”

“Kyoya, are you sure you don't just need a little more time with Dino-sama? I mean he can offer you so much more than I ever could,” Mukuro said offering the tea. "Are you perhaps afraid of things changing?"

He took the tea and shook his head. "No, he knows too much. I don't know where or who tells him these things about me, but I don't like it. I feel overly vulnerable and I don't like it. For example if we go to eat he'll order, and order for me and it's something I like but how does he know that? How does he know that I love hamburger steak? I've never told him you've never told him. I've never eaten it in front of him before, and one night we went out and he just orders it for me. Who is telling him things about me? Is it Fon? Luss? Who is it?" 

“Kyoya, Birdie, calm down breath. I'm sure the only reason he wants information about you is to make you comfortable. If you want I'll talk to him would that make you feel better?” Mukuro said with a sad half smile on his face. 

"What's wrong? What happened?"

“Remember last night when we saw Fran go off with that guy who looked like Bel-sama?” Hibari nodded. “Well Sho-chan helped Fran into the dining hall this morning and Fran looked like he’d been beaten up pretty bad when Squalo asked him what happened he just said ‘It wasn’t Bel-sama.’ The poor guy, I’m telling ya he really got beat up bad Kyoya, I don’t think Bel-sama will react well to his prized Froggy being all bruised up like that.”

“No I don’t think he will either,” Hibari said handing the empty teacup back to Mukuro and slowly crawled out of bed. When he stood up his kimono fell down, hanging on only by his wrists, revealing all the love bites trailed across his body from last night. Hibari looked over his shoulder at Mukuro, noticing the hungry look in his eyes, and he blushed.

“S-sorry…” he slowly fixed his kimono to where it should be. Mukuro walked up to Hibari and slowly slid his arms around the others waist and buried his face into his neck.

“I’m a greedy person Kyoya,” He said quietly. Hibari reached back and tangled his fingers in Mukuro’s indigo locks. 

“No I don’t think that you are,” Hibari sighed leaning back into him.

“I am, and I’ll tell you why,” Mukuro whispered in Hibari’s ear, pulling him closer now. “I want you all to myself Kyoya, and I also want to be with Byakuran-sama. But I can only have one of you, it’s not fair. It’s a sweet torture that I have to live with. I couldn’t think right last night knowing that damned blonde was fucking you. It should have been me doing you last night. Me leaving the love bites all over your body. Me pulling your sweet moans from your mouth. Me sending you to euphoria. But no it was that damned blonde instead. I’m so jealous of him you couldn’t even begin to comprehend. I want you in the worst way Kyoya.” He began running his hands up and down Hibari’s chest.

“Mukuro…” Hibari gasped leaning back more into the other male. “We can’t… not now...”

“I know,” Mukuro growled nuzzling Hibari’s neck. “I’m just letting you know how I feel.” Mukuro ran a hand down to Hibari’s groin and started groping him and shoving Hibari’s ass back onto his groin where his length was already hardening. “He doesn't know your body like I do Kyoya.” He purred nipping at the others ear.

“M-m-maybe not… b-but he still is fairly decent…nnna… ha… Mukuro!” Hibari panted turning his head and looking through lidded eyes at Mukuro who simply smirked devilishly then leaned forward and kissed the raven-haired geisha.

“Kyoya let me have you until he takes you away from here at least? I ask that much nothing more,” Mukuro pleaded, caressing Hibari’s slightly blushing porcelain cheek.

“I-I don’t know… we could get in a lot of trouble Mukuro,” Hibari whimpered from being groped while talking.

“We haven’t been caught yet, Birdie, I think we can manage until that ridiculous blonde steals you away from here,” purred Mukuro resting his forehead on Hibari’s.

“Mmm hmm he is a little bit silly always tripping over himself isn't he a little like a party clown,” Hibari giggled, turning to face Mukuro.

“I honestly don't know how he manages to do that. I'm surprised he was able to successfully get it in your tight ass without hurting either of you,” Mukuro chuckled, lightly patting Hibari's butt.

“I'm sure with time I would heal, however he might not," they both snickered at this and when they calmed down stared into each other's eyes. "…Would you be happy with him?” Hibari asked, wide steel eyes looking up at monochromatic ones.

"With who?"

"Byakuran-sama, would you be happy with him?"

“I would be content with Byakuran-sama… but not as happy as I would be as if I were with you Kyoya,” he said sadly, resting a hand on Hibari’s waist and tangling the other in his raven locks. “Kyoya I love you, you know this. I’ve loved you for quite some time.”

“I love you too… but…Dino-sama he just… I don’t know what to do Mukuro…” whispered Hibari, tears in his eyes, feeling his heart rip slightly at the thought of losing the other to the albino business man.

“I know,” Mukuro hummed, hugging the elder closer. “We’ll figure it out don’t worry, Birdie.”

Later that day they were cleaning up rooms to entertain guests in when Lussuria came and stood in the doorway fanning himself with a fan.

“Kyo-chan,” he called across the room to the male scrubbing the floor. Hibari looked up at the Okiya owner.

“Yes, Luss? Did you need something?” he asked putting his scrub brush back into the bucket of soapy water.

“You will be having a new client tonight, I thought I’d just inform you. They have also asked to have one of the personal back rooms, and since you have had your turning of collar you are allowed to have business back there. Your client's name is Kikyo. Please do your best to please him and show him the best hospitality of our okiya won't you?” Luss asked looking at Hibari a bit worried.

“I will be the best host that I have been taught to be, Luss,” Hibari replied a cold feeling of dread running through him at the knowledge that Kikyo would be the person he would have to serve tonight, and not only that but he had also requested a back room as well which meant he would also want sexual favors as well.

“Be ready by six,” and with that Luss left. Hibari sighed and went back to cleaning the floor focusing on scrubbing and trying to put the thoughts of what was to come tonight out of his mind. Everyone in the okiya who had been with Kikyo had said the man was extremely rough when in the back room, but the only reason Luss let him come back each time was because he paid extremely well.

“-ya…” someone was talking to him but he wasn’t listening.

“-yoya…” again someone called out to him, but he just dipped the scrub brush in the water again and kept on scrubbing at the floors.

Finally someone grabbed his hand stopping him from scrubbing the floors and causing him to look up in surprise.

“Kyoya? Talk to me please? What’s running through your head right now?” asked Mukuro, worried monochromatic eyes looking at him.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Hibari lied, pulling his hand away and going back to scrubbing the floor.

Mukuro sighed and watched Hibari scrub the floor for a few minutes before going back to scrubbing the floor himself.

A few hours later Hibari and Mukuro were in their room getting ready for the night to entertain their guests. Mukuro would be entertaining Byakuran again tonight. As Hibari was knotting his obi he wondered if Dino would wonder what happened to him or even be upset with the situation. He guessed he’d figure out when he saw him next. He hadn’t seen the man today like he thought he would. Dino had mentioned them spending the day together. Perhaps something came up at work? That is understandable. Dino was an important businessman and work comes before play.

“Hey Kyoya? If anything goes wrong tonight, I’ll be in the Lilly Room with Byakuran-sama. If you can’t get there, send Skull or Sho-chan to come get me and I’ll come help you in a heartbeat do you understand?” said Mukuro fiddling with Hibari’s hair ornaments nervously. Hibari brushed the others fussy hands away, and examined himself in the mirror. Once he was sure he looked good to go he turned to the worried Mukuro.

“I’ll be just fine, nothing is going to happen, you’ll see,” he said a reassuring smile on his face. Though the smile was more for himself than for the other. He had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong tonight. He didn’t know what it was yet, but he just had a gut wrenching feeling that something bad was going to happen.

With this the two males went to their respective rooms to entertain their guests for the night. When Hibari arrived to his room Sho-chan was just leaving with an empty tray and a nervous look on his face.

“Oh Kyoya, everyone is really worried about you! Promise if it gets bad you’ll run!” he whispered, holding tightly to Hibari’s hands. Hibari smiled softly and nodded just so he could put his friends worries to rest. He then entered the room quietly, taking notice of the man in the room. He was a very effeminate looking male, with long wavy mint hair, which was half tied up, sharp teal eyes, pale skin and golden cuff earrings. 

“Hello again, Birdie,” he smirked happily taking a sip of his sake.

“Kikyo-sama, how are you this evening?” Hibari asked, sitting across from the man.

“I’m better now that you’re here my little song bird. I bet you’ve got a real pretty voice,” he chuckles as he scans up and down Hibari’s body, practically undressing him with his eyes.

“I’m not really a singer actually Kikyo-sama, so sorry to disappoint you,” Hibari says with a bit of a blush.

“I bet I could make you sing,” he snickered, taking another drink of his sake.

Hibari finally realized what the man was getting at, and his blush became fierce.

“K-kikyo-sama…” he said quietly covering his mouth and looking away embarrassedly. Kikyo just chuckled at the cuteness of the embarrassed geisha in front of him. He patted the cushion next to him summoning Hibari to come and sit next to him. The timid geisha moved and sat next to the other, still nervous and unsure about what would happen.

“Mmmmm… I think I’m almost ready for that back room Birdie. You’re just looking too tempting tonight, and I can finally have you all to myself,” he purred, gently stroking his hand on Hibari’s face while looking at him longingly.

“W-w-whenever K-k-kikyo-sama is r-r-ready,” stumbled Hibari nervously, keeping his eyes shut, his hands trembling slightly in fear of the unknown. The greenette smiled wickedly finished his sake, then stood up.

“Let's go then,” he said, holding his hand out to Hibari. Hibari looked up innocently at him, timidly took his hand and got up. they walked down the hall passing a nervous Skull, and a worried Sho-chan. A few others opened their doors to get things and saw them walking by and gave Hibari worried glances when they saw which direction he was headed and with whom.

Once in their room, things were quiet for a minute. Hibari walked over to the bed not sure what was wanted of him so he just stood by the bed and looked innocently at Kikyo.

“Take off your clothes,” commanded Kikyo, as he dropped his black jacket to the floor and began to unbutton his shirt.

Hibari nervously began taking off his kimono undoing his obi and letting the heavy silk slide off his shoulders down his body and pool around his feet. He fidgeted nervously feeling the cool air hit his bare skin. Kikyo smirked licking his lips hungrily and walking forward undoing his belt and pants and pushing them to the ground with his boxers, his shirt already discarded. He approached Hibari and ran his fingers through the raven locks removing the hair ornaments and letting them fall to the floor with little pinging sounds. He smiled almost in a way as if to say ‘I’m sorry’ as he gently stroked Hibari’s face. By now Hibari was shivering slightly from the cold of the room. Then out of nowhere Kikyo smacks Hibari across the face so hard his head turns to the side and he is seeing stars.

Hibari brings up a trembling hand to the side of his face that had been hit. And he looks back at Kikyo with fear knowing everyone was right about him and he’d be lucky to get out alive.

Kikyo grabs Hibari and throws him onto the bed, pouncing on the bed after him and pinning the younger male down with his hands above his head held by one hand. Kikyo then began to slowly choke Hibari kissing him and muttering,“That’s my good boy, don’t fight it, Birdie, just let it happen.” And just when Hibari thought he was going to die Kikyo let him go. Hibari took in gasps of air into his deprived lungs. His hands going to his throat to rub at the soreness from being gripped onto so viciously.

“K-k-k-Kikyo-sama… why?” he asked tears in his eyes ask he saw the man coming back to the bed with his belt. Hibari’s eyes widened and he began to scoot back franticlly on the bed until he was against the headboard.

“Because Birdie,” he said a look of complete mania in his eyes. “Everyone else gets a piece of you, I want a piece too.”

With that he grabbed both Hibari’s hands and bound them to the headboard with the belt, and slapped him across the face again. He then spread the poor battered skylarks legs and without and preparation or warning entered him violently, ripping him open. Hibari screamed and cried and begged and pleaded, but no matter what Kikyo wouldn’t stop, and he would keep hitting him and choking him. And towards the end he began to bite him too, leaving vicious bloody bite marks along Hibari’s neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest on the marks the Dino had left.

When he was finally done Hibari was a mess of bruises blood and come. Kikyo smiled at Hibari kindly and gave him a sweet kiss before he left the room picking up his jacket on his way out.

A few minutes later Sho-chan, Skull, and Fran came in the room timidly. Fran walked up to the seemingly broken Hibari, who was now laying on his back blankly staring at the ceiling.

“Kyoya-san?” he quietly prodded, crawling onto the bed with the other.

“I can’t feel anything any more… is that what it was like for you Fran?” he said, voice sounding broken and horse from being choked.

“It’s like that for a while Kyoya-san… but eventually things go back to normal,” he said with a said smile, brushing some of the others raven locks out of his face.

“What if I don’t want to feel anymore Fran?” He whispered.

“That’s not possible for you Kyoya-san, you love Mukuro-Senpai too much to not want to feel. Plus you also have Dino-sama now too. They both care about you and worry about you. It wouldn’t be fair to them if you stopped feeling.”

“I suppose you’re right… I’m very tired right now… very sore…” Hibari slowly rolled onto his side and began coughing, suddenly Fran noticed red coming from Hibari’s mouth.

“Shoichi! Go call Dr. Shamal! Something is wrong with Kyoya! Hurry!” Fran ordered. Sho-chan quickly scurried out of the room on his mission for help while the others stayed there to make sure he didn’t die before help got there.

It took about fifteen minutes but the doctor finally made it and when he saw the state that Hibari was in he wasn’t happy. He thoroughly inspected Hibari, and cleaned up his injuries and gave him pain medications.

“But what about the blood that was coming from his mouth?” Fran asked worriedly. The others were looking worried as well.

“I have done what I can in this environment, to treat him further I would have to bring him to the hospital. The blood is from a broken rib most-likely puncturing the lung, but I won't know for sure unless I get him to a hospital and if that really is the case he needs to get there sooner rather than later. So I’m going to take him now and we can figure out payment for it later. I doubt that Lussuria wants one of his geishas to die. So the medical bill can just go on Hibari’s tab or something,” Shamal explained as he packed up his doctor’s bag and wrapped Hibari up in his kimono. The others helped open the doors for the doctor as he carried the injured geisha to his car to take him to the hospital to help treat him.

“Mukuro-san… uhm a word please?” a nervous Sho-chan called from the door of the Lilly Room. Mukuro was smiling and laughing with Byakuran about something small when Sho-chan interrupted, he hadn’t thought that it would be anything to big.

“Yes Sho? What is it?” he asked still smiling. But as he took in the worried demeanor of the other, his smile began to fade.

“Uhm… well this is very difficult to tell you Mukuro-san… you see Kikyo… well he… he really hurt Kyoya-san… we had to call Doctor Shamal and he had to take Kyoya to the hospital… We still haven’t heard if Kyoya-san is ok yet or not… I-I-I’m sorry…” Sho-chan said quietly looking at the ground the whole time wringing his hands in worry. 

Mukuro stood there in shock. His lover had been beaten and raped to the point of needing hospitalization? He told Kyoya to come to him if something went wrong! Why didn’t he come to him?

“Thank you for telling me Shoichi,” he said a sad smile painting his face tears in his eyes. Sho-chan nodded and left. Mukuro went back and sat down with Byakuran again.

“What’s wrong Kitten?” he asked the indigo haired geisha.

“Kyoya was beaten and raped by Kikyo…” Mukuro said numbly staring blankly at the table in front of him wondering why such an atrocious thing happened.

Byakuran set his cup down his smile now gone, a serious look crossing his face. “You said it was Kikyo that did this?”

“Yes, he was Kyoya’s client tonight… everyone in the okiya was worried for him… and now he’s in the hospital, I thought Dino-sama was supposed to have Kyoya’s schedule booked so that no one else could have his time… something must have happened… this is very troubling…” Mukuro pondered out loud now practically trying to light a fire on the table with his gaze.

Byakuran takes Mukuro’s hand and holds it. “Would you like to go to the hospital to see Kyoya? I can take you if you’d like?”

“You’d do that for me?” Mukuro asked looking at Byakuran innocently tears in his eyes because that simple gesture means so much.

“Of course. I know how much you love Kyoya and when something like this happens you need to be able to make sure that he’s ok. So I’d gladly take you to go see him,” he said with a warm smile gently stroking Mukuro’s cheek wiping away his tears.

Mukuro smiled sadly back at him and shakily stood up Byakuran followed and they left the okiya and went to the hospital.

When they got there they went to the check in and got visitor passes and went to Hibari’s room. Doctor Shamal was in there checking vitals and a few other things and was about to leave when they came in.

“Doctor? How is he?” asked Mukuro desperate for someone to tell him that his lover would be ok.

“Well, he took quite a beating, and we’ve got to keep an eye on the bite wounds to make sure they don’t get infected. But the one thing we’ve really got to keep an eye on is his broken ribs. He had several of them that punctured his lungs, and he almost didn’t make it we were lucky we got him to the hospital when we did. For now he’s safe but he’s not in the all clear. So he’s gonna have to stay here for a while,” sighed Doctor Shamal scribbling some stuff on his clipboard.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve done for him doctor, it’s greatly appreciated,” said Mukuro a bit teary eyed. As soon as the doctor left the room Mukuro carefully crawled into bed next to Hibari and gently caressed his bruised face and toyed with his raven locks.

“I’m gonna go make a phone call,” Byakuran said quietly then walked out of the room leaving the two geishas alone.

“I love you Kyoya,” whispered the indigo haired male. The battered male sighed in his sleep as if he were having a pleasant dream.

After about twenty minutes Byakuran came back in the room but he wasn’t alone. Dino was with him.

“Oh God… Kyoya… I’m so sorry…” he had tears running down his face, and would just hover his hands above the other as if he were to touch him he’d only exacerbate things.

“This is your fault! If you had just been there this would never of happened!” growl Mukuro glaring at the blonde viciously. “I couldn’t do anything because I had a client, but you made him a deal.”

“I know! I know! I fucked up! It’s my fault! There’s no way I can make this better!” Dino cried pulling his hair and crouching down on the ground. “I had a last minute business thing come up today and all the things that I was going to do with Kyoya just went out the goddamn window because of it. I fucking hated it! I was annoyed and pissy all day. And then I find out this happens! Fuck!”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now. We just have to wait for him to heal up, and hope he’s not too traumatized from it,” sighed Byakuran, typing out a bounty for head hunters to hunt down Kikyo. He would get revenge for the one he loved. Even though Mukuro loved Kyoya and not him, he would do anything to make Mukuro happy. Even if it was giving him the world on a silver platter.


	10. Healing Hands & Crazy Ideas

Late in the afternoon of the next day Hibari woke up to find Mukuro in bed snuggled up next to him, and Dino and Byakuran in chairs by the bed one on his phone the other on a laptop. Both had serious looks on their faces. Hibari yawned, cringing as he felt a pain in his ribs and chest. Hearing the sound Dino looked up from his laptop.

“You’re awake,” he said happily, a warm smile gracing his lips. “How do you feel?”

“My chest and ribs hurt,” Hibari croaked out, realizing his voice was probably still a bit damaged from being choked when being raped.

Dino nodded and stood up setting his laptop down in his chair. “I’ll go get Doctor Shamal to check up on you, he can probably give you something for the pain.”

Hibari watched the blonde leave the room. Shortly after he left, Mukuro woke up with a seductive moaning yawn while stretching like a cat. This action caught Byakuran’s attention immediately, causing him to look away from his phone and to the indigo haired geisha.

“Mmmmm… Oh! Kyoya! You’re awake!” he chirped adjusting his disheveled kimono. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, it was probably because of the pain killers, but I was able to sleep ok,” he whispered, holding his hand out to the other. Mukuro took the hand carefully and kissed Hibari’s fingertips, then nuzzled the palm of his hand.

“I wish I could do something…” Mukuro whispered, his brow furrowing. “I feel so useless…”

“You’re not useless Mukuro,” soothed Hibari, rubbing his thumb over the other's cheek. “I would probably be a mess if I had woken up here and you weren’t here by my side.”

“Do you really mean that?” Mukuro asked an innocent look shining in his monochromatic eyes.

“Yes, having you here makes it easier to cope. I’m still on edge, but,” said Hibari. “But you being here keeps me calm.”

“Oh Kyoya! I promise I wont leave unless you tell me to!” Mukuro said feeling glad he could do something for the one person he cared so much for. Hibari smiled at him, then looked to the door and saw Dino walk back into the room with the doctor.

“Hello Hibari,” greeted Shamal warmly. “Lets see how you’re doing today shall we?”

He walked over and began checking Hibari’s vitals. When done with that he injected some more pain medicine into the IV in Hibari’s arm.

“There you go, you’re mending nicely, just rest up some more. I’ll send in a nurse in a little while with something for you to eat. Hibari nodded at him and pulled the covers up around him more. Mukuro snuggled up next to his side careful of his injuries. Hibari looked from the resting geisha at his side to the blonde businessman with the furrowed brow.

“Dino-sama, you’re working too hard,” chuckled Hibari, a gentle smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

“Ah I suppose I am, but it’s all for a good cause,” replied Dino looking up at Hibari, rubbing his hand over his face. Hibari noticed how tired the elder man looked but said nothing about it.

“Kyoya… I don’t mean to pry… but why didn’t you leave the room when you caught wind of Kikyo’s violent nature?” asked Byakuran looking up curiously from his phone, amethyst eyes searching steel ones for an answer.

Hibari looked down at Mukuro, and began to stroke his indigo locks. “I wanted to run… but I couldn’t… he was gentle at first… and then… then he just… he hit me… I wasn’t expecting him to do it… I was just so shocked I couldn’t do anything…” Hibari whimpered, resting his trembling hand on Mukuro’s face and letting his tears run freely.

“He’s despicable,” growled Dino, glaring at his lap, clenching his hands into fists slightly shaking in rage.

“And then I couldn’t breath… his hand was around my neck… and the world was becoming dark and finally when I thought I was going to die he let go of me…” Hibari shook his head the memories flooding back. He shut his eyes tight and pulled Mukuro closer to him. Mukuro hummed in his sleep and wrapped his arms loosely around Hibari’s middle.

“Kyoya don’t push yourself to talk about it if you don’t want to,” cautioned Byakuran, looking at the younger with worry noticing how he was holding onto Mukuro like a security blanket.

“Why…” he finally whispered after about half an hour of him crying and clinging onto Mukuro to keep him from losing his sanity. “Why did this happen… why me…”

Dino paled a bit, knowing this question would eventually come up, but didn’t think it would happen so soon. He looked from the crying heap on the bed to the white haired man next to him to see if he could help answer.

“Kikyo is a very twisted man, Kyoya,” Byakuran said carefully. “He only cares about what he wants, and thinks that he’s obligated to have the nicest things just because he’s wealthy. He is cold, calculating, and manipulative. Though all these things you probably know. And I’m sure that he’s harmed others at the okiya before you, so you really shouldn’t be so surprised that this happened.”

“Byakuran! Don’t be so cruel!” fussed Dino, glaring at the white haired man.

“I was simply stating the truth,” said Byakuran, glancing at Mukuro, then going back to his phone.

“N-no Dino-sama, Byakuran-sama is right,” Hibari said shakily. “Kikyo is known at the okiya for being rough and making it so the geisha he has been with that night is unable to function for the next few days.”

“Why does Lussuria let him keep coming back if this keeps happening?” asked Dino, worry written on his face.

“Luss is only interested in the money, yes he likes us to stay beautiful, but he wants us to pay off our debts and make him money,” answered Hibari, going back to stroking Mukuro’s hair. “He told Kikyo that it’s fine for him to be rough, but he can’t kill us or damage us too badly because he still needs to get his money out of us.”

“That’s horrible!” Dino said, appalled that there were such people in the world. 

Hibari slightly shrugged. “It’s just our life I guess.”

“I’m getting you out of there as soon as I can Kyoya, I won't tolerate you being manhandled by other men. I at least know that I won't hurt you,” huffed Dino, going back to his work on his laptop.

“I do appreciate the care you’re giving me Dino-sama,” Hibari said watching him work on his laptop. “I don’t deserve your kindness…”

“Don’t speak such nonsense Kyoya, you’ve had such a hard life of course you deserve my kindness,” Dino said glancing up at the skylark briefly and smiling warmly.

A few seconds later, Fon came into the room with a bouquet of flowers in a vase and set them on the nightstand next to Hibari’s bed. He then sat on the bed next to Hibari and gently stroked his hair out of his face.

“Kyoya,” he said calmly. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better, thank you for coming to see me, Fon,” Hibari said smiling up at his older brother. A nurse came in while Fon was telling Hibari about his day and gave him his food. Mukuro woke up while Hibari was eating and started talking with Fon.

“How is everyone back at the okiya?” he asked.

“To be honest,” Fon sighed. “They’re all a little scared and worried. They’re scared of what happened to Kyoya and Fran happening to them, and worried about Kyoya because he had to go to the hospital because of how rough Kikyo was with him.”

“That makes sense for them to feel like that,” sighed Mukuro running his hand over his face tiredly.

“Dino-sama did Doctor Shamal say when I could be released?” asked Hibari looking at the blonde curiously, not wanting the others at the okiya to worry.

“He hasn’t said when yet. He said he wanted to keep you in the hospital so that your ribs could mend a bit more and so that they could make sure your lungs won't get punctured again. Your life was in danger Kyoya, and I won't forgive Kikyo for what he’s done. He’s a disgusting, horrible, wretched man that should be locked away or murdered.” he growled, looking up at the raven with heated chocolate orbs.

“D-dino-sama…” Hibari gasped, placing his chopsticks down, and holding his hand out to the older male, which was accepted greatfuly. He could see the rage in him and wanted to calm him down.

“I’m sure he’ll get what’s coming to him,” said Byakuran with a smirk scrolling on his phone. Mukuro looked at him curiously. 

“Oh? What makes you think that? He’s been coming to the okiya for quite some time now, just waiting for Kyoya to be of age so he could ravage him, and now that he finally has he will probably try to do it again,” Mukuro said matter-of-factly.

“I may have informed a few people who have vendettas against him of his where abouts,” Byakuran’s smirk grew wider. Mukuro looked at him incredulously.

“Why? Why would you do that?” he asked, turning his whole body to face the white hair male.

“Because I hate seeing you so distraught, Mukuro. Even if you have affections for Kyoya instead of me I would still try my best to make you the happiest that you possibly can be. And if that means having a hit placed on Kikyo then so be it,” he explained.

Mukuro blushed, looked at the floor and began to toy with his hair. “I do have feelings for you though Byakuran-sama…” he mumbled shyly.

“Just like Kyoya has feelings for Dino I’m sure, but it’s not as true of a love as you feel for Kyoya,” sighed Byakuran examining the blushing geisha on the edge of the bed.

“It would appear as though you all are in quite a relationship problem,” Fon concluded. “Quite an interesting little group of triangles you’ve got going on.”

“Fon you’re not helping,” Hibari scolded softly looking at his tray of food.

“Well I don’t see why you don’t all just live together. Aren’t Byakuran-sama and Dino-sama both from Italy? It would be easier on you all I think. Kyoya would be able to see Mukuro whenever he wanted and he would still be with Dino-sama, and Mukuro would still get to see Kyoya and get to be with Byakuran-sama,” Fon said examining the ceiling tiles.

“You know now that you actually say it out loud… it would take some getting used to, but I’m sure it would be manageable,” pondered Byakuran. Dino looked at the floor having an inner debate with himself.

“Fine, I’ll do it, but if we are to share there has to be a schedule, I don’t want to come home and find Kyoya and Mukuro messing around in the kitchen or something like that,” he huffed.

“I agree, I don’t think I would find that site too pleasant myself,” Byakuran said crossing his arms over his chest.

“There is also the matter of their debts to the okiya,” Fon said now examining the bouquet he had brought his younger brother.

“I’ll pay off Mukuro’s debt… I’m assuming that you’ll be taking care of Kyoya’s?” asked Byakuran turning his amethyst gaze on the blonde.

“Yes, I’ll be taking care of that as soon as possible,” he said with a glint of anger in his dark brown eyes.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Hibari stuttered, tears stinging his eyes.

“Just say that you’ll be mine,” Dino said with a weak smile.

“Ok… I will… but I’m also Mukuro’s…” he said letting his tears run down his face. Dino stood from his chair, setting his laptop down, walked over to the side of the bed, Mukuro moving and going to go sit in Byakuran’s lap.

“Ok Kyoya, ok. For you, only you, will I share,” he whispered, hugging him gently kissing his forehead, but his stomach was churning like a pit of venomous snakes from the jealousy he had running through his every fiber at the very thought that he had to share his most prized belonging with another person. The very thought sickened him. The fact that he had let Hibari become so horribly damaged enraged him beyond words. And he could feel the beginnings of the possessive beast his family had a hard time teaching him to tame and keep hidden claw its way toward the surface. 

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go use the restroom," he quickly left before the ugly side of him could breach and take over. He locked himself in the hospital bathroom and began pacing. He stopped at the sink splashed cold water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he saw a cold face, eyes that knew what they wanted and were gonna go get it. He knew he had to talk himself down or he'd scare Hibari, and alarm the other's. So he stayed in the restroom for a good long while until he was calm enough to come out. When he did he went back to the room and sat back in his chair, as Hibari and Mukuro were in the bed again.


	11. The Nightmare Returns

The following week that Hibari spent healing in the hospital he had many visitors from the okiya. Mukuro eventually went back so that he could work off more of his debt, but he would come back with Byakuran every night along with Dino.

It was late on Saturday when a small group of geishas arrived bringing new flowers for their injured friend.

“How are you feeling today Kyoya?” asked Fran, arranging the fresh bouquet.

“Much better than when I first came, I really do appreciate you all coming and visiting me,” he said with a smile.

“Well we wouldn’t be good friends if we didn’t,” said Sho-chan, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling brightly back.

Suddenly there was a commotion out in the hall and a few seconds later Kikyo walked into the room with a wicked smirk, a single long stemmed red rose in his hand. Hibari’s eyes widened in alarm, and he felt his heart stop. His body felt cold. ‘What is he doing here?’ he thought frantically to himself.

“Hello Birdie,” Kikyo greeted, walking up to the bed predatorily.

“N-n-no… you c-c-can’t b-be here!” Hibari whimpered scooting back farther on the bed, trembling in fear.

“Oh come now Kyoya, there’s no need to be like that,” Kikyo said with a chuckle, brushing Sho-chan out of the way and sitting on the bed next to Hibari. He leaned in and stroked the raven-haired geisha’s hair out of his face gently causing him to flinch. He handed the rose to Hibari, who reluctantly accepted it, and looked away from him to his lap.

“You attacked me Kikyo-sama,” Hibari said quietly, tears of fear forming in his eyes. “I still don’t know when the doctor will let me go back to the okiya because of the injuries you inflicted on me.”

“I’m sure within the next week or so they’ll let you go back,” he said, looking at Hibari hungrily. “I am sorry I was so rough with you Birdie, I couldn’t help myself. You were just so beautiful, so pure. I had to taint you, to break you, to make you mine.”  
Hibari shivered at Kikyo’s words. “I-I see…”

Sho-chan went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with an irate Byakuran and a livid Mukuro. They stood at the end of the bed giving Kikyo a death glare. Hibari looked up and locked eyes with Mukuro, silently begging him for some kind of help.

“Kyoya needs his rest, the injuries you gave him were rather severe and he will most likely be in the hospital for another week or so,” said Mukuro coldly breaking his look at Hibari and going back to glaring at Kikyo.

“Ah, I see. I really did get a little too carried away this time… and after I said I would be gentle with you too, man I’m such a liar sometimes! Although maybe I might have had a bit much to drink before hand as well... ” Kikyo hummed to himself, a catty smirk on his face. No one was amused by his words though. Hibari leaned back more in his bed trying to get away from Kikyo, but winced because of the pressure on his ribs.

“Eh, Kyoya mind your ribs!” scolded Fran, adjusting the pillows and blankets so that Hibari was farther away from Kikyo but in a comfortable position.

“Your ribs?” Kikyo asked curiously.

Hibari blushed; he didn’t want his tormenter to know how much damage he had done.

“Yes Kyoya has several broken ribs which punctured his lungs, that’s why he’s taking longer than normal to heal,” explained   
Byakuran coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kikyo looked down a look of shame crossing his features briefly. Before being masked with affection.

“Well Birdie, since this whole mess is my fault, consider the bill paid in full. Anything you need while you’re here I’ll pay for it as my way of saying sorry to my favorite little bird. Plus you were a great fuck regardless of the situation, and I made sure to pay Luss extra for that,” Kikyo smirked, causing Hibari to feel ill and blush at the same time.

Dino suddenly came into the room, looking down at his phone. “Kyoya, I was going to get you something to eat on my way here, but I didn’t know what you would be in the mood for so I thought I’d just come ask you what you wanted then go get it…” he trailed off seeing Kikyo sitting on the bed next to his beloved skylark.

“Uhm… I-I’m not r-really that hungry r-right now Dino-sama, but t-thank you for thinking of me,” Hibari stuttered feeling the tension in the room grow substantially.

Dino came and stood between to Fran and Sho-chan and gently stroked Hibari’s face. He then leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear quietly so that only he could hear. “If you want him gone let me know and I’ll make him leave. I’ll do anything for you Kyoya, anything to see you happy.”

To this Hibari simply replied with a smile and a gentle squeeze to Dino’s hand.

“Well I suppose I’ve stayed long enough,” said Kikyo, standing up and buttoning his over coat. “Remember what I said Birdie, all medical costs on me.” he said with a wink, then he sauntered out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Mukuro had climbed into the bed and curled up next to Hibari’s side.

“I’m so sorry Kyoya! I thought we told all the staff here at the hospital what Kikyo looked like and not to let him in, but apparently some weren’t listening or he charmed his way in with money,” hissed Dino, glaring at the offending rose that Kikyo had given to Hibari. Hibari looked at the rose absent-mindedly and stroked the petals.

“He said that he would pay my medical bills because he was the one that put me here,” he said, looking up at Dino innocently.

“That doesn’t make what he did ok, Kyoya!” fussed Mukuro sitting up and taking one of the raven-haired geisha’s hands. “He’s just trying to get you to fall into his sick trap so he can use and abuse you however he pleases. I would rather you be with Dino-sama that a monster like Kikyo!”

“I wasn’t even considering Kikyo as an option,” sighed Hibari tiredly, the previous tension now slowly leaving his body. “If I could have it my way honestly I would never have met Dino-sama. I would have just stayed with you, Mukuro, until I died from not being able to pay my debt off. But now we’ve gotten into this huge mess where you’re in love with Byakuran-sama and me, and I’m... I don't really know what. And we have to tread carefully so we won't hurt any ones feelings.”

Dino and Byakuran looked down at the floor, while Hibari went back to examining the rose in his hand and Mukuro just stared at Hibari, tears filling his eyes.

“Kyoya, we would have gotten out eventually,” he whimpered, bottom lip trembling. He pulled Hibari’s hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

“Maybe… but I would have still ended up in the hospital regardless,” Hibari said darkly. “If you haven’t forgotten Luss said the highest bidder for my virginity was Kikyo that night, but then Dino-sama swooped in and stole me away.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing that I did that Kyoya,” Dino said quietly looking up to the raven in the bed.

“It wasn’t a bad thing, in fact I’m thankful for what you’ve done for me Dino-sama,” Hibari said letting his steel eyes wonder from the rose in his lap to Dino’s worried chocolate brown eyes. “If you’ll all excuse me, I’m feeling a bit tired and would like to rest now.”

With that Hibari laid back and closed his eyes, Mukuro cuddling up next to him and watching him sleep. Byakuran went and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed and Dino sat next to him.

“You know, Dino,” Byakuran whispered. “I don’t envy you for what you are having to go through. I know I wouldn’t handle the same situation very well. I would be a mess. If you need help with anything please let Mukuro or me know and I will help you any way I can. Seriously Dino, Kyoya and Mukuro have been friends with me for a long time so I don't mind helping out at all.”

“I appreciate your concern Byakuran, thank you so much. If I ever need help in the future I will contact you,” Dino whispered back with a sad smile, realizing that clearly Kyoya doesn't have any feelings for him and will be even harder to approach after what Kikyo did to him.


	12. Return to the Cage

The next few days passed without coincidence. On Wednesday Doctor Shamal came into the room and announced that Hibari was safe to head back to the Okiya. Hibari took his time in getting ready to leave, and was finally escorted by Mukuro, Byakuran and Dino to the car waiting to go to the okiya. 

“Well this will be an interesting return,” Hibari mumbled. Mukuro squeezed his hand watching him carefully. Hibari held his ribs protectively with his other hand.

“I think everyone will be happy that you’re back Kyoya,” Mukuro said with an encouraging smile.

“Perhaps,” sighed the raven-haired geisha leaning farther back into the limo’s leather seats. “I can only hope they’ve been fairing well since I’ve been gone.”

“They’re a bit shaken, but I’m sure when you return they will be just fine Kyoya, they look up to you young and old,” said Mukuro cuddling into Hibari’s side and stroking his raven locks. “I know they will be glad that you’re back. They’ve all been worried about you.”

“Really? They really shouldn’t be,” Hibari sniffled, swiping at his eyes before his tears could fall.

“We’re like a family at the okiya, Kyoya,” Mukuro explained. “Everyone takes care of each other. Whether we’re related or not.”

“I see, I’m sorry to have worried them all so much. This ordeal must have stressed them all out quite a bit,” Hibari said quietly. 

“No Kyoya they were just worried for your well being,” soothed Mukuro pulling Hibari close to him.

“Yes, I’m sure they were, just as I would be for any of them,” sighed Hibari cuddling into Mukuro’s side.

***

Once they arrived at the okiya, they were greeted by Fran and Sho-chan, who gave Hibari careful hugs, and led him to the geisha-dining hall. In the hall all the geisha’s of the okiya were eagerly awaiting and when they saw Hibari enter they all smiled happily.

“Voi! Brat! Don’t go scaring us like that again!” scolded Squalo, as he walked up and greeted the recovering geisha.

“Squalo,” smiled Hibari. “Always nice to see you. I’ll try not to let this happen again. How has everyone been since I’ve been gone? Not too troublesome I hope?”

“Ah they’ve been ok, for brats,” he grumbled.

“Did Fuuta ever find an Onii-san? Sho-chan mentioned that Asari-kun might take the position…” Hibari asked curiously, resting a hand on his ribs.

“Yeah, Asari took the position as Fuuta’s Onii-san. Come and have a seat and talk to the others they’ve all been dying to talk to you,” Squalo chuckled, gently resting a hand on the others shoulder and guiding him to one of the tables where his older brother was. Fran, Sho-chan and Mukuro sat with them. Dino and Byakuran had gone to deal with business issues but would be back later in the evening.

All the geishas young and old came to the table Hibari was at to say hello and ask how he was and make sure he was feeling better. He made sure to put all their minds at ease and calm them down as best as he could. Some of them were still shaken up because they had been in the rooms next to his and had heard the goings on of that night and didn’t know what to do.

Finally it was time to get to work so everyone went to get ready for the evening. Mukuro helped Hibari to their room and helped him get into his kimono and do his makeup and hair for the night. Then they went up front to see who they were entertaining for the night.

“Ah Kyoya! It’s good to see you back!” chirped Luss fanning himself. “You and Mukuro will be entertaining Byakuran and Dino as per usual. They’ll be here in about five minutes. They’ve both requested alone time so Mukuro you get the Mist room, and Kyoya you get the Sky room again.”

They both took the keys handed to them and headed to the room they would be entertaining in until they would part for the night.

They only had to wait for a few minutes before Sho-chan showed in the two businessmen. They were smiling and chuckling about something. 

“Good evening lovely,” said Byakuran, as he took a seat next to Mukuro, kissing him on the cheek, causing the young geisha to blush.

“G-good evening Byakuran-sama,” stuttered Mukuro. Hibari just smiled at how cute Mukuro was when he was embarrassed.

“And how are you feeling tonight my beautiful little skylark?” asked Dino, taking one of Hibari’s hands and kissing the fingertips.

“I’m feeling well, how about you Dino-sama?” he asked with a smile.

“Ah I’m very pleasant, in fact I’m in a very good mood because I got some rather wonderful news this afternoon,” he said wrapping his arm around his geisha.

“Oh? Really what was this news if you don’t mind me asking?” questioned Hibari.

“Well, Kikyo has finally messed up to the point that the law has taken him down. So he is now in prison,” chuckled Dino, taking his cup of tea off the table and taking a sip of it.

“P-prison…” whispered Hibari.

“Yes, that’s right,” said Byakuran, nodding his head. “Apparently he had been dealing in the black market and doing other bad things and the law finally caught up with him.”

“Black market… right… well I suppose that it’s ok then that they caught him then,” said Hibari in a daze.

“Kyoya are you feeling ok?” asked Mukuro a little worried.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine, just a little surprised is all,” he said, resting his hands in his lap.

They talked for a little while longer while sipping tea, then went to their separate rooms. 

Once in the Sky room, Dino shut the door. Hibari was sitting on the bed quietly examining the murals on the walls.

“Kyoya, let me love you tonight, I promise to be gentle,” Dino said quietly as he walked towards the bed.  
Hibari looked at Dino carefully.

Without warning flashes of Kikyo coming at him with the crazy look in his eyes started to appear causing him to cry out and crawl away from Dino begging him to stop. The door flew open revealing Fran with a frown. 

"Move Idiot," he hissed and walked quickly over to Kyoya who was having a panic attack now. The greenette sat next the the raven. "Kyoya,It's Fran."

"F-F-F"

"That's right I'm here, I need you to breath with me can you do that? Breath deep and count backwards from ten," he said, wrapping his arm around Kyoya. The other nodded.

"T-t-t-t-ten," he panted.

"Good job, Kyoya. Keep going," Fran calmly encouraged.

"N-n-n-nine," he looked at Fran and gave him a shaky half smile. "T-t-tired."

"You gotta calm down first Kyoya, then I'll take you to Mukuro and let him put you to bed, until then keep counting."

"E-e-eight."

"Make sure to concentrate on your breathing."

"S-se-sev-seven."

"Good, very good," soothed Fran, stroking Kyoya's hair.

"Six." 

"Look at you go," he said with a slight smile.

"F-five."

"That's halfway." 

"Four."

"Almost done."

"T-three."

"Just two more."

"T-two."

"Last one."

"One..." he exhaled a sigh his breathing now much calmer.

"I don't understand what happened," said Dino with a sad look. "I didn't even do anything."

"You," Fran said pointedly with a glare. "Are an idiot, I bet I even know what it was you did to trigger him too. Now if you'll excuse us, I have to take him to Mukuro and tell him what happened."

***

"So Mukuro just for my own peace of mind I got some information on Dino," said Byakuran, a very serious look on his face. when they were at the hospital he had seen a dark look come over the blonde more than once, and wasn't comfortable with it. So he looked into the blonde's history.  


"Oh? What did you find out?" asked Mukuro, setting his cup down and looking at the folder that Byakuran put on the table now.  


"Well... It's nothing good..." his tone one full of worry. "It would appear that Dino has a habit of forming obsessions over things, dangerous obsessions."  


"Kyoya... oh no! We have to do something!"  


"Yes... oddly I've become attached to Kyoya over the years that you two would host me, and I honestly wish that Kikyo would have been killed for what he had done to him. But as for what we're going to do about Dino... That's a hard one," he sighed running his fingers through his snowy hair.  


Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mukuro snapped the file shut and handed it back to Byakuran who put it in his briefcase.  


"Yes?" Mukuro asked as he opened the door a crack only to come face-to-face with a post panic attack Kyoya and Fran. "Kyoya! Oh my gosh! Come in! Both of you!" He ushered. Kyoya looked around sleepily, and in a bit of a haze then wandered over to the bed dragged the blankets and pillows from it and laid curled up next to Byakuran and passed out.  


"What the hell happened?" asked Mukuro going over to Kyoya and stroking his sleeping face.  


"I heard him cry out and yelling for someone to 'stop', but when I opened the door to the room he was on the bed fully clothed and Dino was still by the tea table. My best guess is he was an idiot and said something to trigger that night and started to move. In fact I would bet money on it that's what happened. That guy is just trying to push it too early Kyoya might never be able to have sex after that trauma."  


"Well thank you for helping Kyoya out Fran, you are such a good friend to us," said Mukuro with a warm smile. Fran nodded and left them all.  


"We have to do something... this can't go on..." sighed Mukuro his brows furrowing in worry.


	13. Heated Touches & Dark Thoughts

Mukuro slowly closed the door to his and Kyoya’s room and walked tiredly back to Byakuran. His eyes started to water and he began to tremble. He leaned against the wall to help keep himself up-right but the pain of his heart breaking was too much and he slowly slid down the wall and curled up in a ball on the floor only to be found about fifteen minutes later by Sho-chan.

“Mukuro-san? What’s the matter?” he asked crouching down beside him and gently resting a hand on his shaking shoulder. Mukuro just shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

“Come on Mukuro-san, let’s get you cleaned up, hmmm? I’m sure Byakuran-sama is probably wondering where you ran off to, right?” he suggested to the heartbroken indigo-haired geisha. Mukuro paused in his sobbing to think for a moment.

‘That’s right! I have his help! Thank the Gods for Byakuran-sama!’ he thought to himself. He quickly began to scramble to push himself up from the floor, Sho-chan helping him up best he could, then he began to run down the halls back to the Mist room, back to Byakuran.

Once at the room, he threw the door open and looked at Byakuran gasping for breath.

“My angel, did something happen? You look shaken,” Byakuran said worriedly, setting down his teacup pushing himself up and walking towards the teary eyed geisha.

Mukuro ran into Byakuran’s arms and buried his face in his chest and began to cry again.

“My angel! Please tell me what has upset you like this!” pleaded Byakuran as he stroked his fingers through indigo locks.

“I-I-I’m just so glad to have you!” Mukuro sobbed clinging onto Byakuran for dear life. “I know that It’s hard to believe it, but I do love you… I love you and Kyoya both… It’s just so hard for me and him because we’re not even supposed to be together…” he continued to sob.

It all made sense now to Byakuran. He knew how deeply Mukuro cared for Hibari. And now with the new information about Dino they had discovered it was only natural for Mukuro to become worried.

“Mukuro, my angel,” Byakuran purred into his ear. “I know it’s not time for your turning of collar yet, but I want to make you feel loved… will you let me?”

“B-Byakuran-sama…” Mukuro whispered breathily, monochromatic eyes looking into amethyst ones innocently. Mukuro’s death grip on Byakuran’s shirt loosened to where he was just resting his hands on his nicely toned chest.

“I promise I won't go all the way… though gods know I would love to make love to you all hours of the day… but I will contain myself until you’re ready. But until then let me show you my affections in other ways I beg you Mukuro,” Byakuran begged, gently stroking his hand on Mukuro’s face.

Mukuro blushed lightly, hiding his mouth behind his hand. He turned his head to the side averting his gaze. “W-well… as long as y-you’re gentle y-you can do what y-you want with me B-Byakuran-sama…” he stuttered. A smile began to slowly creep onto Byakuran’s face.

“I swear on my life, I’ll be gentle,” he said now grinning like a fool, now leaning forward and resting his forehead on Mukuro’s. “Let me love you please?” he whispered, tangling his fingers in Mukuro’s indigo locks.

“Ok,” Mukuro nodded, feeling his worried heart throb a bit in a more soothed way.

Byakuran carefully guided the innocent geisha to the bed in the room and sat down on it then scooted into the center of it and patted the space next to him. The timid geisha carefully crawled onto the bed next to him only to be gently pinned down on the soft bed and passionately kissed into a breathless state. Once breathless, Byakuran began to kiss his way down Mukuro’s neck and along his collarbone while running his hands along his sides grabbing at the slight curve of his hips and ass. Mukuro would make little whimpers of pleasure when Byakuran would gently squeeze his supple ass and nip at his neck.

“B-Byakuran-sama… nnnna… more!” he wined, gripping the back of Byakuran’s white button-up dress shirt.

“Hmm more? I think I can manage that,” he purred devilishly and sat up and slowly untied Mukuro’s obi, slowly opening his kimono and savoring the joy of this present before him. Once he had his present unwrapped, he savored the sight of Mukuro sprawled out in front of him naked. “I swear to the heavens you are the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth Rokudo Mukuro.”

Mukuro blushed brightly both from embarrassment and the compliment. He was embarrassed from being naked in front of someone who wasn’t Hibari or one of the other geishas at the okiya. And as for the compliment, well he gets compliments all the time, but not as heartfelt as this one was.

“I’m gonna make you forget him,” Byakuran whispered as he slowly kissed his way down the pale trembling virgin body before him. “You’re only gonna want me and no one else, Mukuro, you’ll only sing my name. No one else’s.”

“Yes! God’s yes!” he whimpered, as Byakuran drew closer and closer to his swollen length. Byakuran looked up at the panting geisha beneath him and smirked wickedly, then lapped at the head of Mukuro’s cock lapping up the salty pre-cum that was leaking from the slit. Mukuro threw his head back into the pillows and let out an animalistic moan. He hadn’t been touched like this before, not even by Hibari. They had thought about doing it but they never acted on it. And the heavens above know just how sensitive Mukuro is being a virgin.

Byakuran began to suck Mukuro length slowly, then faster, every now and then deep throating him. By now Mukuro was a hot mess and was crying out Byakuran’s name as a chant, his fingers were tangled in the snowy white locks tugging whenever there was a particularly good suck to his sensitive dick.  
“Nnnna… ahhh… haaaa… B-Byak…uran…s-sama… ahhhh… I-I’m gonna-“ he gasped then suddenly arched his back off the bed as he came violently into the businessman’s mouth.  
“Mmmm… my my you have quite a nice taste Mukuro, nice and sweet, a bit fruity, a bit tangy like pineapple I’d almost say,” he chuckled, crawling up the exhausted and emotionally worn out geisha.  
“If I weren’t so tired… I would be mad at you… for that comment… Byakuran-sama…” Mukuro panted, closing his tired monochromatic eyes.

“Sleep my angel, you need the rest. Sleep and forget all the bad things. Remember only the good things. Remember that I love you,” soothed Byakuran, as he stroked his hand down the now sleeping geisha’s chest. He smiled at the sight before him then carefully tide Mukuro’s kimono shut again, taking his hand and kissing it before he left for the night.

On his way out of the okiya he ran into Dino.

“Dino, a word if I may?” Byakuran called out.

“Certainly,” Dino replied.

“Mukuro is worried about Kyoya’s well being so he’ll probably be sticking to him like glue from now on,” Byakuran explained.

“Oh no… is that because of the panic attack Kyoya had earlier?” he asked worriedly.

“I can’t be positive, but it might be the cause of it. Mukuro said it takes Kyoya a little while to get over those I guess,” He smiled softly.

“Oh,” Dino pouted. “Does that mean I wont be able to see him?”

“You would have to talk to Mukuro about that topic,” Byakuran said.

“I will have to do that then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Dino with a smile as he waved good-bye. Byakuran waved good-bye too and the two businessmen went their separate ways.

***

Later that evening as the okiya was closing, Fran went to the Mist room to help clean up only to find a sleeping Mukuro on the bed. He paused by the door, slowly sliding it shut after him.

‘I wonder if I should wake him? Sho-chan said he saw Mukuro-san crying earlier in the halls…’ Fran pondered to himself quietly as he went to the table and began to clean it.

As Fran cleaned Mukuro rolled over onto his side in his sleep. Fran froze for a minute thinking he had woken the other geisha, but went back to work once he saw that the indigo-haired male hadn’t woken up.

Just as Fran was getting ready to leave he heard a yawn from the bed and looked over to see Mukuro sitting up and stretching, his kimono sliding down his right side and revealing a few of the kiss marks that Byakuran had accidentally left behind.

“Hmmm… oh Fran, did you clean the room?” Mukuro asked groggily, rubbing his right eye tiredly and scratching the back of his head with his other hand.

“Yes Mukuro-san I cleaned up in here… are you feeling better? Sho-chan said you were crying earlier in the halls,” Fran replied holding the bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand and the tray with the dishes in the other.

“I’m feeling much better,” Mukuro said with a bright smile.

“That’s good to hear, but I would suggest that if you’re still tired that you go to your room or people will get the wrong idea,” Fran suggested.

Mukuro blushed, and slowly crawled out of the bed fixing his kimono as soon as he was on his feet. “Thank you for taking care of the room for me Fran.” He said as he fixed the bed back to it’s original state.

“No problem, I don’t mind taking care of the rooms you’re in Mukuro-san. You and your guests are usually always pretty clean,” Fran commented smirking slightly. “I had best be going and so should you. You look like you could use some more rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mukuro nodded at him and followed him out of the room walking to his room alone and thinking about the wonderful feelings that he had felt when Byakuran had touched him. His heart fluttered, but it stuttered and stopped for a second when he entered his room and saw Hibari already laying on his futon seemingly asleep.

Mukuro slowly walked to his chest and changed out of the kimono he was wearing into one that was made for sleeping and crawled into Kyoya’s futon and cuddled with him.

“Mukuro…” whispered Hibari his voice sounded nervous.

“Hmmm?” he grunted back.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble-“

“You didn’t cause any trouble Kyoya,” Mukuro whispered back tiredly, cutting off the others apology nuzzling the others neck.

“I… but weren’t you busy with Byakuran-sama? I didn’t mean to…” Hibari whispered back sadly.

“It’s fine don’t worry,” Mukuro said with a sigh holding the other tighter and nipping at his ear.

“I love you… goodnight,” Hibari whispered sounding even sadder.

“I love you too Kyoya… sleep well alright?” Mukuro said affectionately, leaning over the other and kissing him sweetly. He was so torn he wanted them both but didn’t know what to do. Dino was getting in his way of having Hibari. He might have to do something about that.

And as he started to fall asleep he briefly thought of poisoning the blonde Italian that was clearly a hazard to his beloved Skylark.


	14. Breakfast Dates & Paper Work

Mukuro woke up the next morning to the site of Hibari rummaging through his chest for something to wear. Once he had found what he had wanted he carefully stood and let his kimono drop off him and pool around his feet. Mukuro took in every inch of pale skin that he could see, licking his lips in desire, but not making a move or saying a word. He just sat and watched as Hibari slowly wrapped himself up in his favorite purple kimono and tied it shut with a white obi, hiding away all the divine pale skin.

“I can feel your eyes on me, you know?” he said with a smirk, kneeling back down to his chest and searching again.

“Is it wrong for me to admire something so beautiful?” questioned Mukuro sitting up slowly, ignoring that his kimono had slid off his shoulder.

“I suppose that it’s fine,” he hummed as he finally pulled out the box he was looking for.

“You’re dressing up, does this mean you’ve been requested as an escort for the day?” he inquired, crawling over and sitting next to Hibari.

“Yes, Dino-sama has requested that I escort him today,” Hibari replied as he messed with his hair and then placed the beautiful bird comb Dino had bought for him in his silky raven locks. He rummaged in the chest again and pulled out his make up.

Mukuro gently grabbed Hibari by the chin and pulled him into a tender kiss. “I love you Kyoya.”

Hibari blushed a light shade of pink. “I love you too.”

Mukuro sat and watched Hibari apply his make up. As he was putting his finishing touches on there was a knock at the door.

“Hibari-san! Dino-sama is here, also Mukuro-san, Byakuran-sama is here and has requested that you escort him today,” came the shy voice that belonged to Sho-chan from the other side of the door. “Please get ready quickly.”

“Hai!” they said in unison. Mukuro sighed and moved over to his chest and searched around in it for the kimono he wanted to wear. He smiled when he finally found it, admiring the black silk with vibrant multicolored lotus designs all over it. He pulled out a maraschino cherry red and yellow gold obi to fasten around it. He stripped down and heard a gasp come from the other side of the room. He turned his head to see Hibari looking at him in an upset manner.

“What’s wrong Kyoya?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

“You slept with him?” he asked almost accusingly.

“What? No! No… we just… did things…” he stumbled blushing as the memories flooded back. He wrapped his arms around his nude figure in shy embarrassment. 

“And you let him mark you?! You know if Lussuria sees those he’ll get angry!” hissed Hibari marching over and pulling Mukuro’s hands away and examining the kiss marks thoroughly.

“I didn’t know he left them!” Mukuro fussed. “Honestly we didn’t do anything! He just… well…” Mukuro blushed brightly, then hid his face in his hands.

“What? What did he do?” Hibari asked now curious as to what had actually gone on between the albino businessman and his lover.

“Well…” Mukuro said peeking out from behind his hands. “H-he… He gave me a blowjob!” he muttered looking away from Hibari in embarrassment. Hibari just looked at him with him piercing steel gaze for a moment then went to the door.

“Use cover-up on those marks, hurry up and get dressed,” he said coldly then he left the room. Mukuro looked down sadly. He didn’t regret what he had done with Byakuran, it had felt wonderful and he felt the love Byakuran had for him pour into him with every kiss and every touch. He loved Hibari, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was human and had needs and desires that Hibari wasn’t able to fulfill so he turned to Byakuran who was waiting for him with open arms, ready to comfort and please him.

Mukuro bent down and picked up the black silk kimono and slipped it on, fastening the obi around his waist. He fixed his hair up putting in a comb that had flowers with bejeweled centers on it. Then he quickly did his make up making sure the kiss marks were covered up. He then gave himself a once over and when satisfied with his appearance left the geisha sleeping quarters and headed up to the front of the building where Byakuran was waiting for him.

***

When Dino saw Hibari walk into the front room his face lit up like a firework. 

“Kyoya! You look stunning!” he said warmly, offering his arm for the geisha to take.

“You as well look quite handsome today Dino-sama,” Hibari purred giving him a coy smirk. Dino smiled back brightly.

“Ah, thank you,” he said leading the geisha to a car and helping him in.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going or do I have to wait and be surprised?” questioned Hibari innocently, fidgeting nervously. 

“Hmmm I could tell you but I think I’ll just let you be surprised,” chuckled Dino wrapping an arm around Hibari’s waist and pulling him close.

“Well, where ever you’re taking me, I hope it has food because I haven’t eaten anything yet,” hummed Hibari as he watched the scenery pass by the car.

“Oh I don’t know if there will be any food,” said Dino in a playful tone, leaning over and kissing Hibari on the temple.

“Well then,” sighed Hibari, turning and looking at Dino playfully. “I guess we’ll just have to see where today takes us then right?”

“Right,” Dino agreed, smiling warmly.

Half an hour later they arrived at a little café near the ocean. The inside of the café was decorated with all things French. Hibari had never been to such a place and was admiring the different pastries in the big glass case near the front counter when a perky young brunette girl came up to them. 

“Welcome to Café Marie! My name is Haru, and I’ll be your server today,” she chirped leading them to a table that was graced by a painting of the Eiffel Tower. Hibari stared in awe at the picture for a few moments before noticing that the waitress was waiting for him to tell her what he would like to have. He glanced at the menu and looked up at Dino innocently with a light blush painting his cheeks.

“I don’t know what I want…” he said quietly. Dino just smiled warmly.

“How about some doughnuts? And as for drinks they’ve got teas and coffees,” offered Dino trying to help the flustered skylark.

“Doughnuts for breakfast? But that’s not substantial…” pouted Hibari even though he wanted to try it. Dino chuckled and took Hibari’s menu and handed it to Haru.

“He’ll have green tea and your doughnut assortment plate,” he said, smiling warmly at Hibari.

“I’ll have that right out for you,” Haru said and happily bounced away.

“Am I really having doughnuts for breakfast?” Hibari questioned in disbelief. 

“Yes you are, and you know why?” asked Dino, taking one of Hibari’s hands in both of his.

“Why?” he asked, looking at the blonde curiously.

“Because its ok to do things like this every once in a while,” he answered with a smile, kissing the fingertips of the hand he was holding.  
Hibari smiled back, and they spent a few moments just enjoying each others presence before Haru came and served them their food.

***

With Mukuro, he too was being treated to a nice breakfast out. Byakuran had decided that they were going to eat at a café in the city. They entered the small but busy café quickly being sat down at a table and placing their orders. Mukuro examined the café in fascination. It was very warmly decorated and had beautiful paintings on the walls. 

“This café is simply beautiful Byakuran-sama, thank you for treating me,” he said with an adoring smile while examining the albino businessman.

“Oh, of course, Mukuro, I love taking you out,” he said warmly stroking some of Mukuro’s indigo locks from his face.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re doing today?” inquired Mukuro, tilting his head to the side and looking curiously at Byakuran.

“Well,” he started. “We need to get your papers and what not situated so that once you’re free from the okiya you can come to live in Italy with me… that is if you still want to?”

“Of course I do!” Mukuro said smiling brightly. “This is so exciting!”

Byakuran smiled at the cheerful geisha. “Yes, it is.” He agreed. He was glad that Mukuro was not still upset over last night’s events. But then perhaps he was masking his real emotions like he was masking the kiss marks Byakuran had left on him. Oh yes, Byakuran noticed that the marks were covered up, but he was fine with it for now. Soon enough he would be able to leave his marks of affection all over Mukuro without having to worry about anything.

They continued on with their meal only to be interrupted just as they were finishing.

“Ah, Byakuran! It’s actually a good thing I happened to run into you this morning,” came a familiar voice.

“Oh? Is there something we needed to discuss, Zakuro?” Byakuran replied looking mildly displeased that his time with Mukuro was being interrupted.

“Yes, you see since Kikyo got his dumb ass locked away in prison, the rest of us at the company have been having a hard time managing,” Zakuro replied pulling a chair up to the table and sitting down and looking at Byakuran.

“I see, and you what? Want me to help you all get things under control again?” questioned Byakuran, taking a sip of his hot chocolate with marshmallows.

“Well actually at this point what the company needs is a complete overhaul…” Zakuro said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. “Perhaps you would be interested in making Millefiore corp. a branch of Gods Hands corp. … you don’t have to do it, but it would make things easier to fix and overhaul. And you would be expanding your company.”

“Hmmm… you do make some good points… let me think it over and I’ll get back to you about it by the end of next week. I have a rather busy schedule lately,” Byakuran responded, giving a small smile to the redhead. Zakuro nodded and got up, putting his chair back at the original table it was at.

“Certainly Byakuran,” he said then smiled warmly. “Well I’ve gotta head to the office, things are in such a mess right now…” he groaned, then waved goodbye and left.

Byakuran chuckled. “Hmmm, a chance to expand my company, how fortunate I am. What do you think Mukuro? Should I adopt Millefiore Corp. or let it rot?”

“Why ask me I don’t know how to run a business?” he said in confusion, pouting a bit and furrowing his brow.

“Ah well it’s merely a choice of whether to adopt the company and remold it into what I want it to be and get rid of everything Kikyo had done to it, or just let it be and watch as is slowly but surely crumbles and fades into nothingness,” explained the businessman, smiling amusedly at the indigo haired geisha.

“I see… well, I don’t think it would hurt you to expand your company if anything I hear expanding is a good thing,” Mukuro replied, toying with his ponytail.

“Yes, it is a good thing, so I might as well do it then. I’ just have to check into a few things before I actually say yes,” he said with a smile, watching the geisha braid and unbraid his hair.

“Are you done with your meal?” Byakuran asked, finishing his hot chocolate.

“Mmm yes, it was delightful. Thank you for bringing me out,” Mukuro said, a contented look painting his features.

“Of course,” Byakuran said, standing up and offering his hand to the geisha. Mukuro took his hand and they went back to the car.

***

Hibari and Dino had finished their breakfast at the café and were now traveling back to the heart of the city.

“You really aren’t going to tell me where we’re going or what we’re doing?” he questioned the blonde.

“Nope, I like surprising you,” chuckled Dino as they pulled up to a large building. Hibari examined the building curiously and wondered why they were here.

“Come along Kyoya, we have an appointment,” Dino said offering his arm to the raven-haired geisha. Hibari took his arm and allowed Dino to lead him in.

“We have an appointment with Esper Mammon,” Dino told the receptionist at the front desk.

“Name please?” she asked, typing on her computer.

“Dino Chiavarone,” he said pulling Hibari a little closer to him. Hibari was examining the large lobby of the building. There were abstract paintings on the walls and a fountain with fish swimming in it.

“I’ll let Mammon-sama know you’ve arrived, please take a seat while you wait,” she said picking up a phone on the desk.

Dino lead the way to a love seat near the fountain. Hibari sat and watched the fish in the pond. They only had to wait a few minutes before another woman that looked like the receptionist came and lead them to where they needed to be. They entered the large office that was Mammon’s and were met with a man counting a stack of money.

“Mammon-sama,” Dino said respectively bowing in greeting.

“Chiavarone-san,” he said, setting the stack down and writing something in a book. “You have need of my services?” he asked looking up.

“Yes, I need all the right papers and identification so that this geisha can come live with me when his debt is paid,” Dino said leading Hibari to the chairs in front of the desk.

“I see,” hummed the other as he opened his laptop and began to type. “What is his name?”

“Hibari Kyoya,” Dino said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

“Alright, this will take a little while as it is harder to find the right documents for those sold in places like okiyas,” he said, typing some more. “From the looks of it, it will take me three days to get you the needed documentation. That’s the soonest I can get it, sorry.”

“I understand,” Dino said nodding. “How much will the whole thing cost?”

“I’ll have my secretary bill you, you can pay half now and half later,” Mammon said resting his hands on his desk and looking at Dino.

“Sounds good, will you mail the documents or will we need to come and pick them up?” Dino asked.

“I’ll have one of my secretaries deliver them to you,” Mammon said. “If there are any problems, please let me know.”

“Of course,” Dino said with a sunny smile, standing up and offering his arm to Hibari. The couple left the room on their way out of the building they bumped into Byakuran and Mukuro.

“Dino, I see you’re visiting Mammon as well today,” Byakuran said with a knowing smirk.

Dino smiled warmly back. “Yes, it’s best to get these matters taken care of as soon as possible. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Certainly,” Byakuran said, wrapping his arm around Mukuro. “Come Mukuro, we’ve got an appointment with a friend of mine.”

Mukuro looked at Hibari curiously, then went into the building with Byakuran.

“We’ll see them later don’t worry,” Dino said to Hibari, as he guided him to the car.


	15. Fitting Room Romance

Later in the evening the four all went to a bathhouse and ate sushi and drank sake. Dino got a little too drunk and began to feel Hibari up, which made Mukuro upset and jealous. So he excused himself to go sit outside and look at the stars.

“I know you love him, but don’t you think I could have a chance too?” Byakuran asks calmly, as he sits down next to him.

“He was my first everything,” Mukuro whispered, eyes shining with tears. “I don’t know what to do… cause we share the same room… his presence.... it suffocates me… and when he looks at me I feel naked like he sees my soul… how do I get away from that?”

“You have me,” Byakuran whispered back, pulling Mukuro to his chest and kissing his temple. “I’ll be here. And there’s one thing he hasn’t taken from you yet and that’s your virginity. And I can get you out of here and we can move back to Italy and you don’t have to ever see him again if you want.”

“I do love you too… but just not as much as I love him… I feel horrid for saying that, you should be the only one I love, but he’s just there! In the way! And it’s frustrating! He has Dino, he doesn’t need me too!” Mukuro huffed, scrubbing tears from his face roughly.

“Well, I don’t take any offense, after all, he was you’re first love. You’d probably act the same way if he were to have died. No one would compare to him. No one would do the same things or have the same mannerisms. Anyone else is just second best,” Byakuran explained, running his hand through Mukuro’s hair. “But then you will find your true love and realize that your first love was only something small. Unless your true love and first love are the same people. But that is a rare case.”

Mukuro looks at Byakuran and leans into his hand that’s on the side of his face. “That’s what I feel with you but my first love connection is probably just still too strong.”

Byakuran gave a half smile. “Yes, perhaps that is the reason.” He then leaned in and kissed Mukuro gently. The other gratefully accepted the kiss, running trembling hands up Byakuran’s yukata covered chest and tangling his fingers in the snowy white locks at the nape of his neck. Byakuran pinned Mukuro up against the side of the building caging him against the wall with one arm and holding him with the other.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Not but five minutes later there was the sound of glass shattering and a cry. The two split apart and quickly ran back into the room to find Dino, the clutz that he is had knocked over a tea service and the glass had cut Hibari.

“Dino what have you done!?” Mukuro fussed, going to aide Hibari right away. The blonde looked down ashamed of himself for what happened.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself Dino, we both know those two are still trying to sort out their feelings,” Byakuran said helping the blonde clean himself up.

“But I hurt him…” Dino said in a small voice.

“Well, you’re a natural clutz it was bound to happen sooner or later. He’ll forgive you though, he loves you,” Byakuran assured him.

“How are you always so sure of things?”

“I pay attention,” he responded with a smirk.

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with being sure of things…” sighed Dino scratching his head. He looked over to see Mukuro bandaging up Hibari’s arm. The love and affection in his eyes were very apparent and the same was in Hibari’s eyes as he watched. Dino pouted he wanted Kyoya to be his and his alone he didn’t want to share he decided. Maybe he should tell him.

Byakuran, on the other hand, was keeping himself busy by cleaning the room of the mess from the disaster that was the tea service. There were crushed cookies and glass shards everywhere. So he cleaned the room up just so he wouldn’t have to watch Mukuro fuss over Hibari. He knows that he loves him but Byakuran wants Mukuro to himself.

“How is your arm feel now?” Mukuro asked.

“Better, now that you doctored me up,” Hibari chuckled. Mukuro could feel it; could feel himself getting swallowed by those steel eyes and that strong presence. He felt the pull so strong and wanted to give in to it but then remembered Byakuran and the love and care he gave to him over the years. 

Mukuro smiled. “I’m glad. I’m going to help Byakuran-sama finish up cleaning, perhaps Dino-sama and you should go talk outside?”

Hibari nodded his head. “That sounds like a good idea. Dino-sama? Shall we go outside?”

Dino nodded and walked over and escorted the other outside so they could sit by the pond and look at the stars.

“I’m almost done with cleaning, you didn’t have to send them away,” Byakuran said turning around cleaning rag in hand.

“Well, maybe I wanted some time alone with you,” Mukuro said, carefully walking up till he was standing a foot and a half away from Byakuran. “I felt like I was drowning but then I remembered I have you I don’t need him, I don’t need to give into that pull.”

“Oh is that so?” Byakuran asked curiously, resting his hands on Mukuro’s hips.

“Yes, it is. I told you, I may have feelings for him, but I love you now.”

Byakuran smiled. “I love you so much Mukuro. And once you’re free from his spell and the okiya then you’ll finally know true happiness.”

“I’m already very happy because I have you in my life. You have been so supportive… so kind and gentle and loving… I love you I really do love you Byakuran,” Mukuro cried, as he wrapped his arms around the other in a hug.

They hugged for a long time, Dino and Hibari came back in to find the two cuddled up together passed out in a clean room. 

**************************************************

The next day they all ate at a nearby restaurant for a late brunch. Each couple in a world of their own it would seem, only occasionally noticing the other party was there. Finally, they went into town and went into an expensive tailors shop. 

“Hello! Welcome to Mystic Designs by Haru Miura; I’m Miss Haru’s assistant Ipin, how may I be of service to you gentlemen today?” asked a young Chinese female as she approached them.

“We have come in hopes that Miss Haru would be able to make some fine outfits for us for the ball that’s going to be held in a few days. We’ll pay top dollar for them as long as they’re well made, which we hear everything Miss Haru makes is always quality work,” answered Byakuran warmly with a gentle smile.

“Certainly,” she nodded. “Did you have anything in mind as to what you wanted to be? Miss Haru had mentioned it’s a masquerade.” Ipin asked leading them back to the area that had different high-quality fabrics on the shelves.

“I was thinking about perhaps going as an angel,” he looks at Mukuro adoringly. “That means my partner would have to match right?”

“Yes it would sir,” Ipin said as she began writing things down.

Dino looked at Hibari and decided finally on what he wanted. 

“Can I be a Pegasus?” he asked.

“A Pegasus?” Ipin asked a bit baffled. “Yes, I don’t see why not, might I ask why though?”

“Because if I were to choose a horse it wouldn’t be fair for Kyoya, and if I chose a bird it wouldn’t be fair to me. So with a Pegasus I get the best of both, it’s a flying horse!” he chuckled, pulling Hibari close, who blushed and looked at the floor.

“Well both are doable orders all we need now are your measurements and for you to pick out the cloth you like,” she said walking up with measuring tapes and notepad in hand. “If you’ll all just follow me this way to the dressing rooms there will be fresh robes inside for you to change into. I’ll need for you to change into those.”

They all met out in the small waiting area outside the dressing rooms when they were done changing into the robes.

“Who would like to go first?” Ipin asked coming back rolling in a curtain.

“I will,” Byakuran said calmly, gently squeezing Mukuro’s hand before he left.

He disappeared behind the curtain but his silhouette was still very clear. Mukuro watched in envy as he stripped off his robe for the shop girl to take his measurements. 

Hibari gently held onto Mukuro’s trembling fist to try and calm him down, his own hand trembling in fear. Dino wrapped both arms around Hibari, pulling his hand from Mukuro's. This startled him and made him look at Kyoya curiously.

“Calm down, she’s just taking his measurements not seducing him,” he said calmly, resting his head on Kyoya's and smiling.

He went back to watching the curtain and what only took a few minutes seemed to him like hours of agony. When Byakuran reappeared Dino went in next quickly, but Byakuran noticed why the second he came out and saw the state of distress Mukuro was in. He sighed, sauntered up to his dark angel and held him close.

“You worry too much, Pet,” he purred quietly running his fingers through the other's hair soothingly. “I’m yours alone, no one else’s.”

“I just get so jealous!” Mukuro huffed into Byakuran’s neck. “I don’t want other people to look at you! I only want to look at you! Only I can have you! You’re mine!” He whimpered, clinging to the other tightly. Byakuran smiled softly and brought the crying geisha’s face up to his for a gentle kiss. 

“I told you already silly, I belong to you, should I prove it?” he whispered seductively looking deep into heterochromatic eyes. Mukuro absently nodded lost in the amethyst depths of the other's eyes. Byakuran took advantage of the sudden bout of being stunned and kissed him again sweet and gentle. His feelings being portrayed through the kiss; the kiss saying purely, ‘I will never leave you’ and ‘I love you.’

Hibari turned his gaze from the couple and to the curtain where he could see Dino’s silhouette. He sighed slightly to himself. Only Dino would come up with a Pegasus for them to be. “Part horse, part bird… of course…” he whispered to himself pulling his robe tighter around himself. Soon Dino came out, and since it didn’t look like Mukuro was going to be leaving Byakuran’s embrace anytime soon he decided to go in. As he passed Dino on his way behind the curtain, Dino snatched his hand up and brought his wrist up to his mouth, causing the other to blush faintly, the hair to stand uncomfortably on his body and chills to go down his spine. Kyoya held his hand to his now racing heart as he slowly passed through the curtain.

“Please take your robe off and stand on the stool,” instructed Ipin, Hibari did as he was told and kept his eyes closed for most of it, but he wondered if Dino was looking at his silhouette like he had looked at Dino’s. He knew now his fear for the blonde was stronger than that of anything else. He felt such trepidation when around the blonde, and a peculiarly safe and secure feeling when with the albino businessman. The same one he gets when with Mukuro. He only prayed to all the gods that Mukuro and Byakuran could figure out a way to help him before this situation got too out of hand.

“All right, that’s it thank you for your time,” Ipin said sweetly, interrupting his train of thought. He nodded and put his robe back on and went out and stood next to Dino, who wrapped his arms around him possessively. Hibari sighed, and leaned his head back on Dino’s shoulder and wondered when the other foot would fall.

A few feet away Byakuran was coaxing Mukuro into going and getting measured for his costume for the ball. Mukuro was a blushing mess and had his face buried in Byakuran’s neck. 

“I don’t want her to see me naked,” he whispered to Byakuran.

“Would it help if I went behind the curtain with you?” he asked. Mukuro thought for a moment and nodded. So they both went behind the curtain. Ipin didn’t look surprised. She simply smiled and gestured for him to stand on the stool. Once on the stool, Byakuran came up and took off his robe, then held his hands until Ipin needed to do arm measurements.

“I’ve never been to a ball before,” Mukuro admitted. “Kyoya went to one as an escort once. He looked really beautiful that night…” he reminisced staring at the floor.

“Oh? Do you remember whom he went with by any chance?” asked Byakuran a playful smirk on his face.

“No one would forget the man that asked for Kyoya to be his escort to the ball,” Mukuro almost whispered. “His name was Timoteo Vongola, the founder of Vongola Corp., but he likes to be called Nono. He was very kind and paid a huge portion of Kyoya’s debt off that night. He even comes and visits once a month. He sent flowers to Kyoya when he heard he had ended up in the hospital. He is an admirer and friend nothing more, but he will want to make sure that Dino is going to be good to his precious Birdie as it were. With the track record like his, I don't think Nono will like Dino, and will probably try to help Kyoya.”

“Kyoya get’s around doesn’t he?” chuckled Byakuran. Mukuro playfully swatted him as he was putting his robe back on. 

“That is neither polite or nice Byakuran-sama,” he scolded.

“And what about you? do you get to go out to fancy places?” the other asked as they stood there looking at each other. 

“I do,” Mukuro said with a whimsical smile. “I remember an elderly man coming in and asking Luss once to look at all the young geishas in training. Out of all of them, he chose me and we spent the whole day together in these beautiful flower gardens with him telling me about all the flowers and his wife and her favorite flowers. It is one of my favorite memories…” he sighed, closing his eyes contently.

“What is your favorite flower?” 

“I like the Nelumbo Nucifera, commonly known as the Lotus,” he said, taking Byakuran’s hand and walking to the dressing rooms.

“Why the Lotus?” Byakuran questioned.

“It is a symbol of rebirth,” he answered, smirking impishly then slipping into his changing room. Byakuran smirked back, he likes when Mukuro is playful.

They all met up out in front of the fabrics again and Ipin let Byakuran and Dino choose the fabrics they wanted with the help of Mukuro and Hibari. Once they were done and paid half of what they owed they left the shop and wandered around the shopping district a little more. Byakuran saw something in one of the shops that made him smile and immediately go inside and buy it. Later on in the day when they stopped at a restaurant, he gave the gift to Mukuro.

“You really do spoil me too much,” he said coyly as he unwrapped the slim rectangular box.

“Yes but I like to,” Byakuran said with a smirk watching fondly. Mukuro opened the box and inside was a locket with a Lotus carved and painted on the front in the gold.

“It’s beautiful!” Mukuro said breathlessly. “Thank you so much! I’ll always treasure it!”

“I’m glad; because I treasure you very much,” Byakuran said taking Mukuro’s hand across the table and kissing his fingertips. “I adore you so very much.”

“And I you,” he replied, smiling happily back.

Dino and Hibari were enjoying their lunch at a different table; the two couples had decided that for now maybe they could be apart for this little bit of time. 

“So Kyoya have you been to a ball before?” Dino asked, munching away at some lettuce.

“I have,” he answered shyly looking at his salad and pushing a tomato around.

“Ah? Really whom did you escort? Perhaps I know him,” he asked. 

“I went with Timoteo Vongola, the founder of Vongola Corp., but he likes to be called Nono,” he replied looking up innocently. Dino looked a little shocked.

“Did he ever come see you again?” he asked, a hint of jealously tingeing his tone.

“He would do monthly check-ins, and when I was in the hospital I guess he sent flowers, someone must have called to let him know what had happened. He only wanted to be my friend not my lover, but he acts like an overprotective parent if there’s ever a threat,” he explained.

“You have very powerful connections Kyoya,” hummed Dino looking at his salad. “In fact, the ball that we’re going to is being held by the Vongola corp. so there’s a high chance that Timoteo will be there.”

“Really?” asked Hibari. “I haven’t seen him in a while so it would be nice to see him again,” he said with a small smile.

“Rumor has it he’s going to be dressed as a Lion,” Dino said with a smile seeing his little Skylark happy at the thought of seeing an old friend.

“He really is one,” chuckled Hibari, a warm smile on his face. “He’s a great person.”

“Yes, he is,” Dino agreed, not feeling jealous that Timoteo’s name alone could get such a response from the raven. “He does quite a bit of good for the world. In fact, that’s what his company is based on; fixing the bad things in the world.”

“I know he told me about it, and updates me each month as to what is going on, last month they were saving elephants so that their tusks wouldn’t be taken from them,” said Hibari with a sweet smile.

“He’s a busy man, that Timoteo,” chuckled Dino.

“Yes, but a good one,” Hibari said smiling brightly, and that's when Dino realized that Timoteo was indeed a threat to him. His Skylark was for him not everyone else. That bright smile was for him and no one else. The room he is having made ready at his house should be done soon. As soon as it is he will take his beautiful Skylark and lock him away so no one can have him.


	16. A Different Way of Doing It

The next day, Hibari was entertaining Dino.

“How was your day Dino-Sama?” Hibari asked pouring some sake for the other smiling nervously.

“It was stressful actually,” he said while taking a sip of the sake and watching every move the Skylark made. “ I was dealing with a bunch of stuffy old businessmen from old companies but in the end, it was worth it because they merged into my company.”

“That’s wonderful news Dino-Sama! I'm very happy for you!” chirped Hibari enthusiastically; clapping his hands together making his bracelet jingle. Dino smiled at the Skylark.

“I can think of one way of celebrating this new achievement,” he said with a lecherous look at the beautiful young man. 

Hibari hid his blushing cheeks behind his sleeve and felt a cold splash down his spine, “Dino-Sama, you’re so forward.”

“Are you against the idea?” he asked smiling playfully at the young Geisha.

“...,” Hibari stayed quiet unsure how to answer as he wasn't up for the idea, and didn't really know what to do now as Dino was drunk, his blush darkening and head ducking a bit shyly. “I’m not sure Dino-Sama.”

“Don't worry, I'll treat you really good tonight love,” Dino said moving to sit next to the worried Geisha.

“I am not sure after all my wounds still haven't healed completely,” Hibari whispered peeking out from behind his sleeve and looking at the handsome golden-haired blonde. Dino smiled softly at Hibari, studying his steel eyes carefully. The raven-haired geisha looked venerable.

“What if we do it like our first time together? That was nice, wasn't it?” Dino said softly as he gently stroked the backs of his fingertips on Hibari’s cheek affectionately. 

Hibari blushed looking down feeling dread in his stomach, “I-I suppose Dino-Sama if that is what you would like to do tonight.”

Dino smirked wolfishly, then leaned in and kissed Hibari hungrily tangling one hand in the others raven locks while the other the other hand began to undress them both. He scooped up Hibari letting their clothes fall to the floor and carried the raven to the bed where he laid the other down then flipped him onto his belly and pulled his hips up in the air so Hibari was presenting himself to Dino.

“Mmmm… This, this is mine,” Dino growled, grabbing Hibari’s ass and massaging the cheeks. Hibari whimpered from fear. this wasn't how it went the first time. Dino leaned over Hibari and whispered in his ear, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

He then leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up and then began to finger Hibari entering one finger at a time, scissoring at two and pushing them deeper at three finding Hibari’s prostate and causing him to call out in surprised pleasure. 

“Ha ah na Dino-saamaa!!!” he cried out pushing back on Dino’s fingers.

“You like that don’t you Kyoya? You want more? Tell me? Beg me!” Dino said abusing Hibari’s prostate causing him to cry out garbled nonsense. 

“D-Dino-sama m-more p-please,” stuttered the shaky raven-haired geisha.

“There we go, that’s what I want to hear,” Dino said with a wicked smiled slicking his member with lube and aligning it with Hibari’s stretched hole. He slowly entered the raven causing them both to groan, Hibari now panting from the excitement. Dino gripped Hibari’s hips tightly and began to thrust slow and hard.

“Nga agh hga Yeah... Faster! uhga mphhfa ha!” Hibari cried into the sheets while Dino picked up the pace and smacked Hibari’s ass playfully. “Ooooohhh Yes!!!!! Dino-sama!!!”

“You like that?” Dino asked still smiling like a devil as he drove into Hibari. He moved a hand from the geisha’s hip to his hair and began to tug on the raven locks lightly while thrusting. Hibari whimpered in pleasure bearing his neck to Dino whom leaned down and bit and sucked on the exposed pale throat leaving a mark that would clearly not go away for days. “You’re mine Kyoya!” he growled through his panting.

“Mmmm yeah I’m yours!” Hibari whined pushing his hips back so Dino went deeper. “Oh, gods am I yours!”

Dino slid his hand from Hibari’s hair down his back and smacked his ass again, then slid his hand around him and started to stroke Hibari’s neglected member at the same pace he was going.

“Ahhh haaa naa D-Din-Dino ahhh oh mmm…” Hibari cried writhing underneath the other. They were both now chasing their oncoming orgasms that were approaching quickly. After a few more thrusts they came together crying out each other’s names, Dino emptying himself into Hibari while Hibari made a mess of the sheets and Dino’s hand. They were sweaty and out of breath, gasping for air but still, Dino pulled out and turned Hibari over and began to kiss him possessively, nipping at Kyoya's bottom lip every once and a while.

“Hmmm…” Hibari hummed into Dino’s mouth in exhaustion, tangling his fingers in his messy golden locks. Dino purred contently back deepening the kiss, then moving to kiss along Hibari’s neck and jaw.

Hibari laid there getting his breathing back to a more normal rate as he stroked the golden hair.

“I * kiss * love * kiss * you * kiss *,” Dino while kissing his way back to Hibari’s mouth. They fell asleep tangled up in each other’s embrace.  
***

Fran came into the room to clean up and saw the two tangled on the bed under the covers. He frowned slightly, then got to quietly cleaning.

“Mmmm… Fran?” Hibari yawned rubbing a hand over his face.

Fran put a finger to his lips to quiet Hibari. He then pointed to the sleeping businessman tangled up with the other geisha. Hibari looked next to him and blushed deeply. Dino hummed and pulled Hibari closer to him possessively. 

“Shouldn’t he have left by now?” Hibari asked in a curious tone, stroking blonde locks out of Dino’s face while he slept.

“He should be, but he decided to stay the night with you,” Fran said quietly continuing to clean. 

“Are you and Bel-sama attending the ball that Vongola corp. is hosting?” Hibari asked looking at Fran curiously. Fran chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

“What are you going as?” Fran asked.

“Dino-sama asked the tailor to make us matching Pegasi costumes because I’m like a bird and his business is horses so why not combine the two? ” Hibari rolled his eyes, Fran looked at him like he'd grown a third head. “What about you and Bel-sama? What are you going to be?”

“Bel-sama immediately knew that we were going to be the prince and the frog, with me as the frog haha because of my hair color!” Fran was now struggling to keep quiet because the thought of his costume was too funny.

“Oh, Fran! Really?!” Fran nodded snickering Hibari started snickering too. “It’s good the two of you have such a good relationship. Most of the others would be offended by such a costume.”

“Why? At the end of the story the prince kisses the frog and the frog turns into a prince and they live happily ever after,” Fran said wiggling his eyebrows. Hibari giggled and snuggled closer to Dino.

“Well I’m done in here just make sure in the morning to change the sheets before you leave,” Fran said with a smile. Hibari nodded and looked down at the sleeping businessman.

“You certainly do sleep like the dead Dino-sama,” he whispered, then laid back down next to him unable to move from the clutches he was being held in.


	17. Fond Farewells, Passion, and Envy

The next afternoon found the four dining together, the two geisha's excitedly talking about what the ball would be like this year.

"I'm sure it will be just as wonderful as all the others have been," Hibari said, buzzing with excitement.

"Mmhmm the food is always good too, especially the desserts!" giggled Mukuro. "Remember last year, when Nono sent you home with the chocolate mouse in the chocolate balls and then we poured the hot chocolate sauce on top of the ball so we could get to the mouse? That was so delightful!"

"Oh don't you know it?" chuckled Hibari, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "I personally love the hamburger steaks they have every year. They always do them perfectly!"

"Mmm true! But you know how I am Kyoya, I love my chocolate," he laughed.

"That is true, so true in fact that I happen to recall a time when I got a box of expensive chocolates and you ate every last one!" Hibari laughed and poked his finger in Mukuro's side.

"But you forgave me!" defended Mukuro grabbing Hibari's hand.

"Yes, Yes I suppose you're right, after all, how could I stay mad at you after all we've been through?" they smiled at one another and clinked their glasses together. 

"Cheers, may we live many more years healthily and happily as friends!"

"Mmhmm! Cheers to that indeed Kyoya!" Mukuro said putting his cup down after drinking a sip. "Hmm, you two are certainly quiet over there."

"We're simply just enjoying the radiance that you two put off when you remember fun memories," Byakuran said smoothly sipping some saké.

Dino smiled enviously and spoke a bit sharply, "You two seem to have many fond memories of going to this particular yearly ball. I can only assume that you two are… fairly close then with Timoteo then, if that is what I’m gathering?”

"Well, Kyoya has been going to the ball since he was about fifteen, when he was eighteen Nono chose him as an escort, it was a truly magical night too, everyone in the okiya had their breath taken away by Kyoya's beauty. That night I vowed to myself I would someday be as beautiful as him and get just as many clients as him," said Mukuro looking at the table seriously.

Hibari pinched Mukuro's cheek, "Oh please! You've practically surpassed me!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Now, now! No need to bicker you two!" chuckled Byakuran. He smiled playfully at Mukuro. "I hope you'll show me just how breath-taking you can be the night of the ball Mukuro, although, I have to say it's going to be hard for you to do because, whenever I look at you I get butterflies."

Dino scoffs, "Good God Byakuran, you are really laying it on thick."

"Oh? What would you have said? After all, you did choose that ridiculous Pegasi idea as your costume, but then I suppose Kyoya can pull anything off. You, on the other hand, I worry about looking like a fool."

"Well, I'm so terribly sorry not all of us are 'angels' like you Byakuran!" hissed Dino, dark chocolate eyes glaring murderously into sharp amethyst ones. "Maybe some of us are born 'demons' against our wills, and no one person is perfect completely."

"Personally I like Dino-sama's Pegasi idea. His company logo is horses, and everyone calls me Birdie. He just combined the two and made one being, and the costumes aren't going to be as bad as you think," Hibari said sipping his tea, and looking at Byakuran with a raised brow silently telling him to stop before it gets ugly.

"I'm actually curious to see how they turn out!" Mukuro chirped smiling happily. Suddenly, all tension between Dino and Byakuran had completely dissolved thanks to the happy attitudes of the geisha's.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was very rude towards both you, Kyoya, and you, Dino," said Byakuran. Mukuro reached across the table and held Byakuran's hand.

"It's ok, I started it," Dino said, patting Byakuran on the shoulder. Hibari slid his hand towards Dino, who captured it and brought it to his mouth to kiss his fingertips.

"Mmm it's getting late in the afternoon, don't you two still have some business to take care of?" Hibari questioned, playing with his hair bit.

Byakuran looked at his watch and sighed. "Sadly, my beloved angel, your friend is quite right. I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"I have one in about thirty, do you want me to drop them off, or do you want to drop off Mukuro on your own?" asked Dino, nuzzling against Hibari's hand.

"I'll take Mukuro back myself," Byakuran said, kissing the indigo haired geisha's palm.

"Very well," smiled Dino. "Come along Kyoya, I'm sure you'll see Mukuro when you get back to the okiya."

He nodded and followed Dino out to the car leaving Byakuran alone with Mukuro.

"Should we be leaving as well Byakuran-sama? After all you have a meeting…" Mukuro questioned.

"Mmm, yes I suppose we should go, shouldn't we?" he said with a devilish smile. He escorted Mukuro to the limo. Byakuran gave the driver the directions to the okiya then rolled up the partition.

"I need a little love from you before I go back to work, is that ok?" he whispered quietly in Mukuro's ear. Mukuro blushed, but turned and kissed Byakuran shyly.

"Just tell me what you want, Byakuran-sama, I just want to make you happy," he said with a light blush and a playful smile.

Byakuran took Mukuro's hand and moved it to his clothed member, "Suck me off before we get to the okiya."

"Of course Byakuran-sama," Mukuro said, smiling devilishly as he slid down to his knees between Byakuran's legs, undoing his belt and pants, pulling out his already hard member. He kitten licked the tip before sucking on it.

"Mmm yeah baby just like that…" Byakuran purred running his fingers through Mukuro's hair. Mukuro slowly took more and more of the length into his mouth and slowly down his throat. He began to swallow more of the length until he reached the base and his nose was nuzzling against Byakuran's lower belly. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Byakuran then hollowed his cheeks and pulled off slowly.

"Oh God Mukuro! More!" cried Byakuran as the geisha began to suck faster while making eye contact with the other the whole time and humming. Byakuran tangled his fingers into the indigo locks and began to thrust into the geisha's mouth faster, moaning and panting leaning back against the seat.

"S-so…f-fucking…c-close!" he groaned, shoving Mukuro all the way down his cock until he's against his lower belly. Byakuran grit his teeth and came down Mukuro's throat. Mukuro swallowed all of it, then slowly sucked back off Byakuran's cock. He carefully tucked Byakuran back into his pants, and fixed both of their clothes, then climbed into his lap.

"Did I satisfy you Byakuran-sama?" he asked, smiling impishly.

"Thoroughly, My Love, thoroughly," he responded contently. He pulled the other into a soft kiss, that lead to a make-out session until the limo stopped at the okiya.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mukuro," he said quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the geisha's ear.

"Tomorrow it is then," Mukuro said with a smile, nuzzling Byakuran's hand before turning and leaving into the okiya.

***

The next day found Hibari and Mukuro having breakfast together with their usual group.

"So how have things been with you and Dino-sama, Hibari-kun?" asked Fran.

"They've been good, how about you and Bel-sama? Anything exciting?" Hibari asked.

"Oh, well… Bel-sama…" Fran fumbled with his words and started playing with his food. "Bel-sama kinda… sorta… asked me to marry him…" Fran said in a practically nonexistent whisper.

"WHAT!" The whole table exploded with questions but the poor greenette just sat there and blushed and picked his breakfast apart.

"GUYS! GUYS! Calm down! Let Fran talk!" Mukuro said above everyone else.

"Fran tell us what happened," Hibari said with a gentle smile.

"W-well we were out a few nights ago at a really nice bathhouse and after our massages and dinner the servers brought in dessert, and on top of mine was a ring. I looked at it confused, but Bel-sama asked me to marry him and it was just so much so fast!" Fran said flushing again and hiding behind his hands.

"What did you say?! What did you say?!" asked Mukuro bouncing in his seat.

"I said yes of course! I would be stupid to say anything else, after all, I love him," Fran said tears in his eyes he looked up at them all and smiled brightly. "He makes me feel so happy…"

"Fran…" Hibari whispered and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."  
Mukuro came and joined in on the hug, "I'm happy for you too, Fran."

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall opened and Luss came in slowly. Everyone grew quiet.

"Fran," Luss said a deep frown on his face. "Your debt is paid off, also you have someone here to come and pick you up."

Bel walked into the room, smiled and snickered. "Hey Froggy, let's get your stuff then go get a real breakfast."

"Bel-sama… don't tell me you paid off the rest of my debt…" Fran said tears in his eyes.

Bel smiled brightly. "Sure did, after all, I can't marry you if you're locked up in a place like this."

"Bel-sama!" Fran shoved himself up from the ground and ran to Bel flinging himself into the others arms. Bel spun Fran around and kissed him sweetly.

"Come on Froggy, let's get your stuff and go, the Prince is hungry, he wants to take you home and make love to you," whispered Bel nuzzling Fran's ear. Fran blushed at this and smiled shyly.

"Hai, can I say goodbye to my friends first?" he asked looking at Bel innocently.

"Make it quick the Prince isn't patient," Bel said with a chuckle letting Fran go back over to his friends and say goodbye to them all. They all wished him well in his new life with Bel, and hoped someday they would meet again. And then he was gone.

"Well, that was different," Mukuro hummed, looking at the ceiling.

"Indeed it was, but I'm happy for him, after all it's rare to find true happiness in this line of work, let alone to have one's debt to the okiya paid back so soon! Fran is blessed to have Bel-sama in his life," said Hibari, as he stacked his dishes.

"We'll be out soon too, Kyoya," Mukuro said with a gentle smile. "Remember, Dino-sama and Byakuran-sama are taking care of us. They promised to take care of our debt."

"I suppose you're right, it just feels like it's taking forever is all," sighed Hibari as he looked up out the window.

"Well, the ball is tomorrow, so at least we have something to look forward to, right?" said Mukuro with a smile.

"True, we'll get to see Nono and eat good food, and maybe Dino-sama will ask me to dance…" pondered Hibari.

Mukuro giggled. "Oh well, if he sees Byakuran-sama take me out on the floor, then he will take you on the floor. He's competitive that way."

Hibari nods his head in agreement while snickering. "Very true, but he's also very clumsy so dancing might not be good for him…"

"I forgot about that," Mukuro said looking like he'd been hit with a sudden realization.

"Mmm, in fact sometimes it's almost crippling how clumsy he is," Hibari said, finishing his tea.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't do anything clumsy enough to ruin the ball. That would be awful!"

"Yes, it would be," Hibari said, as they cleared their spots and went to go get ready for the day.

***

Later in the afternoon, Mukuro was walking alone in the market to pass time until evening, when a group of men stopped him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out of the okiya?"

"Yeah! Haha, don't you know these streets aren't safe?"

"Where ya headed? Maybe we'll come too!"

Mukuro took in all their remarks, then smiled politely and answered:

"I'm looking for a new hairpiece to wear tonight for the customer that visits me. I'm aware the streets are dangerous, but I still walk them because how else am I to buy the things I need, and as for being out of the okiya I was given permission to go to the market as long as I returned before opening."

"Che, you think that's actually gonna happen?"

"I will return somehow even if you three do decide to have your way with me, but I'll fight you and I'll yell. It won't be as fun as if you were a customer."

The three men glared at Mukuro because now a shopkeeper had gone in and called the police. A few minutes later there were sirens in the distance.

"Are you going to try to rape me? Or are you going to leave me alone?"

"We'll find you another day, Pretty Kitty. Come on! Let's book it!" yelled the leader. Then they ran just as the police came around the corner. Mukuro stood still and watched as the car chased the three men down the street, eventually catching them.

After, Mukuro went to the shop that had called the police in the first place. It was a watch shop.

"Thank you, for calling them, it saved me," he said looking over all the unique watches.

"It was no trouble at all, young geisha," said the elder man as he polished a watch. "See anything you like?"

"Mmm, well there's a frequent client I get, the band on his watch is about to break, it's a leather band, but he wears it every day. I was wondering do you have watches like that? It's white leather with a gold face, and it has a diamond at the number twelve."

The old man chuckled. "You must have really observed this watch at some point, either that or asked about it."

"Both actually," Mukuro said with a bright smile.

"I just happen to have one of those left, I will go and get it for you and because I know that it goes on your debt I'll give you a discount on the price."

"Really! You'd do that? Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, and to top it all off I'll wrap it up nice for your client," chuckled the old man.

"Oh you're so kind! Thank you so much! I just know he's gonna love it!"

The old man smiles as he wraps the watch up then hands it over to Mukuro, "There you go, make sure you get back safely now youngster."

"I will! Thank you again!" he called from the door, then ran back to the okiya.

When he got there it was twenty minutes before opening so he ran to Hibari and his room where Hibari was still putting on his makeup.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went to the market and got Byakuran-sama a gift!"

"A gift?"

"Mmhmm."

"I should get Dino-sama one of those…" Hibari said in a daze.

Mukuro frantically searched his chest for his most beautiful kimono and the obi that went with it, then put it on. He carefully did his hair and made sure to wear his new lotus hair comb. Then he lightly did his makeup to bring his outfit together.

"Is there a reason you are getting all fancy for just a normal visit with Byakuran-sama? Are you well? Should I be concerned?" asked Hibari looking at the other.

"No, no Kyoya! I'm fine! I'm more than fine!" Mukuro smirked. "Alright! Let's go!" he said and took his gift for Byakuran with him to his hosting room.

Byakuran was already there drinking tea and eating dinner. "Mukuro, My, my aren't you breathtaking tonight."

"I'm glad I accomplished that then," he chuckled. He sat next to the businessman. "I have a present for you…"

"Oh? A present?"

Mukuro puts the box on the table and slides it to him.

"Hmmm, is it chocolate? No, you would have eaten it if it was chocolate," he chuckles.

Mukuro pouts, "Just open it!" he wines.

"Hai! Hai!" he laughs. He takes the wrapping off and sees the box, he opens the box and sees the watch. "Hey! It's my watch! How did you know mine broke today?"

"I didn't! I just notice it was worn out and you needed a new one."

"Well, it's greatly appreciated," Byakuran says with a smile, pulling Mukuro closer by his chin and kissing him sweetly. "Truly though, My Love, thank you. I love it."

They talked and had tea and Byakuran ate. Finally, after a little while longer, Byakuran asked to go to the back room. Mukuro lead him down the hall to the room, and then the door was shut and locked.

"You don't know what you do to me when you look like that," Byakuran said slowly walking towards Mukuro who had loosened his obi, and slid his kimono off his shoulders down to his elbows and was looking doe-eyed at Byakuran.

"I think I have a little bit of an idea," he said playfully, an impish smirk crossing his face and a playful gleam lighting in his eyes.

"Take that off and get on the bed," Byakuran said, dropping his jacket, undoing his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt. Mukuro turned his back to Byakuran undid his obi all the way dropping it, letting his kimono fall, the heavy silk pooling around his feet. He looked over his shoulder at Byakuran, who was now shirtless and had his pants undone. The look in his eyes was hungry. Mukuro sauntered over to the bed and crawled into the middle rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows and watching as Byakuran stripped out of his pants and boxers.

"I'm going to take you tonight," Byakuran said, as he crawled on the bed between the young geisha's legs.

"I can't wait," hummed Mukuro, as he wrapped his arms around Byakuran's neck. Byakuran smirked down at the other, then nuzzled into his neck and started kissing a trail up and down from his shoulder to his earlobe nibbling on his earlobe and nipping his neck every once in a while. He finally moved on to making out heatedly with Mukuro running his hand down the others side and grabbing his ass. 

By now both were grinding into each other; both hard and ready to go. Byakuran grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicks up his fingers and slowly starts to work open the virgin below him.

"Relax, just breath, and relax," he soothes, as he massages Mukuro's tight hole until he finds his prostate.

"Ah ahhh! There! Again!" whimpered Mukuro. Byakuran pushed on his prostate again and Mukuro grabbed the sheets. "More!"

"If my Angel wants more, then it's more my Angel gets. Let's hear you sing Baby," Byakuran said with a devilish smile as he finished stretching Mukuro, then moved on to the main event.

"Please…P-please…na… ha… I-I n-need more…" panted Mukuro his head against the pillows hands fisting and unfisting the sheets. "W-why did y-you stop? W-was I bad?"

"Oh no Love, you're doing just fine. Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm gonna take care of you," Byakuran said coating his cock in lube and slowly entering. As he enters he watches Mukuro's face. "Fuck you're so beautiful like this…" he grunts as he bottoms out.

“Ah… haaa… Oh Gods! So big! mmmm…. Gods yes!” whimpered Mukuro, which only made Byakuran smile more. Mukuro's incoherent babbling got worse when Byakuran began to move. He started slowly at first then went faster, Mukuro crying out the whole time slurred nonsense. Finally, Byakuran could feel the signs of Mukuro's oncoming orgasm so he picked up his pace and they came together.

Byakuran laid down on the bed next to Mukuro and smiled at him. He stroked his hair out of his face.

"I love you."

Mukuro turned and looked at him still trying to catch his breath. He smiled weakly.

"I love you too."


	18. Renewed Love, The Grand Ball, & Obsession Revealed

The next day as Hibari and Mukuro were going about their chores, Hibari noticed that Mukuro was walking oddly.

“Are you injured?” he asked the other as they walked to go get lunch. Mukuro froze and held his breath. He had thought he had been hiding the fact that he had slept with Byakuran last night very well, but it would seem that Kyoya is just too perceptive.

“No, I ’m not injured,” he answered honestly. His muscles were just a little sore.

“You’ve been limping all day,” Hibari replied, standing in front of him now and looking him in the eyes.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Mukuro said with a gentle smile, trying to calm the raven down.

“It was him wasn’t it,” he accused, his eyes becoming cold and sharp. “He did something.”

“Now Kyoya, he didn’t hurt me, he was very gentle-“

“I’ll kill him!” he hissed, dragging Mukuro into the closet room and locking the door. “I’ll kill him! He wasn’t supposed to touch you until your turning of collar!” he stripped Mukuro down and searched the other for damage, wiping off the makeup on the kiss marks. He growled and stomped halfway across the room and looked away, then looked back eyes full of heartbreak and sadness. “It’s not right… we should have been each other's firsts…together forever… remember?…”

“Oh, Kyoya!” Mukuro wetly as he began to cry. “I’m so sorry…”

“We were supposed to be together how did this happen?!” he cried out in frustration, tears streaming down his face steadily crouching down and holding his head. Mukuro could feel the other man breaking apart in his arms as he carefully wrapped him up in his own embrace and they just sat together on the floor and cried out their frustration.

“Kyoya… I have and always will be yours, I don’t know if I could ever stop being yours. you’re my favorite smell, favorite taste, favorite thing to look at… everything about you I love. when Kikyo nearly killed you I was going to die if you did because without you there really is not a reason to go on. You helped me in my darkest times and celebrated with me in the happiest ones. I can’t love anyone else like I love you. We’ve fought, and made up… the only thing coming between us now are these businessmen. And yes Byakuran is someone dear and is a good friend, but not nearly as beloved as you. What I did with him… it could never compare to anything you and I could ever do together… but last night was a situation of me having to give myself to him. He didn’t force himself on me, and he was gentle and caring like you would have been, though you would have no doubly been more passionate.” he smirked and kissed the other. Hibari gave him a tearful half smile.

“If he was gentle then fine... I suppose after all these years he does deserve a nice treat,” he said quietly and rested his forehead on the others. "I just wish we could have taken each other first..."

“It’s not over for us you know... we can still make things work,” Mukuro said, running his hand up and down Hibari’s side. Hibari pulled Mukuro tighter to him and buried his face in his neck deeply breathing in the sent of the pink lotus flowers that Mukuro admired so much. The scent citrus-y, "green" and "spicy" also a deep, sultry floral aroma accompanied by a faint scent of sweet, marsh mud. The smell was intoxicating and strange, but it was home for the Skylark.

“I would do anything for you, you know?” he whispered, toying with Mukuro’s long indigo ponytail.

“And I would do the same for you,” he hummed back.

Mukuro untied the sash to Hibari’s kimono, letting it slide to the floor next to them. Hibari looked up at Mukuro innocently. He leaned down and kissed him gently, stroking his face lovingly and pulling him close to him. Hibari hummed into Mukuro’s mouth and tangled his fingers into his hair. Mukuro slowly picks Hibari up and carries him to the bed in the room, sitting down and pulling the skylark into his lap.

“Let’s start over... this is our first time... everything that’s happened before now hasn’t happened,” he whispered, looking deep into steel eyes. The raven blushed at the words, but nodded and went along with the game, as he too craved the memories to be rewritten in his head.

“Kyoya,” Mukuro whispered in his ear. “You’ll lose your virginity tonight, would you like help to prepare?” 

The raven’s heart began to race, he nodded his head. “I think I need more than that though, Mukuro, I love you... Make love to me and ruin me for anyone else that comes after you...”

Mukuro smiled gently then kissed from Hibari's shoulder up to his ear and nibbled. "I love you too..." he purred.

He rolled the raven onto the comfortable bed and began to kiss his way down his body paying plenty of attention to the spots that were sensitive, and marking his hips with love bites. when he finally reached his goal he smirked to find his lover to be so aroused. He wasted no time and took Hibari into his mouth making sure to pay a good amount of attention to him while he reached over to the night table and took one of the oils and spread it on his fingers. He slowly worked his beloved open the whole time the raven moaning and tugging at the indigo hair of his lover. Once ready Mukuro pulled away and aligned himself with Hibari’s entrance. He looked down lovingly at him.

“I love you Kyoya,” he whispered, then kissed him passionately, entering shortly after. 

They made love for the first time, and it felt as if their worlds had completely changed. Like they had rewritten things and healed so many injuries. They knew it was only for this moment, but if they could just have this moment for now then let them. Just let them be happy. That’s all they wanted. As they climaxed they both were in tears from the pleasure and love that they were feeling. They laid cuddled up in one another’s arms for a little bit until the door opened a little and Fon peeked in. Hibari looked at his older brother and sighed, a slight frown painting his features.

“You two are being rather risky,” Fon said, slipping in the room quietly.

“What time is it Fon?” Mukuro purred nuzzling Hibari’s shoulder.

“Time for you both to be getting ready to go to Nono’s Ball,” he replied, watching them just lounge in the silk purple sheets light from the lighting in the room hitting them both right and making them look so at peace and so in love. Fon hated to have to disrupt such a thing, but it had to be done, unfortunately. They both groaned, but slowly dragged their naked bodies out of bed. The two couldn’t keep their hands off one another and dressed each other so they could leave.

“Go bathe!” Fon shooed them out of the room and started to clean the room.

Meanwhile, with the boys, they were laughing and running to the baths. Once there, Shou-Chan and Skull helped them bathe with scented oils and made sure their hair was cleaned properly. After they left the bathroom, they all went into Mukuro and Hibari’s room where Shou-chan helped Hibari get ready and Skull helped Mukuro get ready. As they were putting the finishing touches on Fon walked in.

“You both look stunning,” he said, smiling gently. He handed them tokens from the shrine. “For protection and good luck.”

They smiled and nodded in thanks to him, then followed him up to the greeting area of the house where Dino-sama and Byakuran-sama were already. Both of the men stood and greeted their respective escorts. 

“You look stunning my angel,” Byakuran complimented Mukuro as he thoroughly examined him with his eyes. “Absolutely divine.” 

Mukuro was truly a picture of divine beauty tonight; shining with his outfit made of whites and silvers with the angel wings embroidered on the sleeves and crystals attached to his halo that was pinned in his bun on his head. 

“You look quite divine yourself,” Mukuro purred back with a smirk sauntering up to him and taking his arm. “excited about tonight?”

“I am,” he replied with a smile that looked like it belonged to a fox.

***

Dino and Hibari were having a greeting of their own. Dino was standing staring at Hibari with a look of admiration that lasted so long it began to make Hibari wonder if there was something wrong.

“Dino-sama,” he spoke quietly, afraid of what kind of reaction the blonde might have after being in a state like that for that amount of time. “Dino-sama, should we go?”

He blinked a couple times and hummed to himself. “Yes I suppose we should go, wouldn’t want to miss all the fun,” he said with a smile pulling Hibari to his side closely.

In the car he just kept looking at Hibari, again making him feel a little odd. “Dino-sama, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you staring at me so much?”

“Is it wrong to stare at something so incredibly beautiful?” asked, softly stroking the backs of his fingers over Hibari’s cheek.

“Oh that’s what it is,” he chuckled. “I just don't think anyone but Mukuro has looked at me like that before so I didn’t really recognize it at first. It was making me uncomfortable because I didn't know what was going on.”

He frowns. “It’s not fair you two get to share a room every night, and be around each other all the time. he probably has held you so many times while sleeping… watched the pale moon make your skin glow… he probably gets to do sinful things to you too, things I want to do to you but your whole heart isn’t in it… because you love him more… you always did, I thought maybe I could keep you as mine if I made you happy but the only way you're happy is when you're with him I don't understand why…” He leans back and sadly looks at Hibari who is looking at the Blonde with a blank face. Hibari hopes to himself that nothing bad comes from Dino’s feelings. His instincts, however, are telling him there is a dangerous beast next to him and he needs to get away as soon as he can.

***

At last, the four of them are at the ball, Dino trying to almost meld Hibari to his body while glaring at Mukuro. Both Byakuran and Mukuro look at him and Hibari highly confused. While Hibari has a pleading look of help in his eyes. 

“What’s going on there do you suppose?” questioned Byakuran slowly leading Mukuro in.

“I don’t know… but I don’t like it… Kyoya looked scared,” Mukuro said pensively. 

“For now let’s try to have a good time, if something happens, we’ll take care of it,” Byakuran said with a reassuring smile. Mukuro could feel himself melting like he did when he saw Kyoya smile for the first time. And then it hit him; Byakuran and Kyoya are equal in his heart and he might die if he can’t have the love of both and return it as well! He cuddles closer to Byakuran with this sudden epiphany causing the other to smile warmly and chuckle a bit thinking the other was just a little nervous about going to such a large event.

“It’ll be fine, come on let’s go get a drink and try to find the “lion” that’s hosting the party,” with a wiggle of his white eyebrows that were hidden by his mask.

Mukuro smiles and lets himself be lead around while searching around not only for Nono but for Kyoya as well. There were many people in the beautiful rooms of the mansion, as well as in the halls and pretty much everywhere else. It was a bit dizzying to be around so many people. he just wanted to be at home in his room cuddling with one half of his heart, but he couldn’t find him. he pouted.

“That look doesn’t suit such a divine creature,” came the voice of a man in a dog mask.

“Oh? should I smile then?” Mukuro gave a weak half smile, noticing that Byakuran was suddenly not anywhere around him or within his vision range. “Do a little dance? Sing a pretty song perhaps?”

The other man smiled warmly and chuckled. “No, no need for any of that but maybe I can help you find what you’ve lost?”

“What do you mean?” Mukuro asked suspiciously. 

“No need to be suspicious, it’s just you keep searching the room with your eyes and I saw who you came in with, but I think you are looking for either the food or, the bathroom or a friend, I might be able to help you locate them all safe as it would seem that…” he turns around and looks for a few seconds then turns back. “Your date is otherwise occupied with things of what are most likely boring business nature unless you enjoy those things but I can help you find the other lost thing you’re looking for.”

Mukuro feels genuine warm laughter bubble from his chest. “You really are a dog aren’t you?” he sighed, holding his hand out. “Very well then Mr. Dog; I’ve lost my friend. He’s a pegasus. Think you can help me find him?” he questioned with a smirk. Mr. Dog takes hold of Mukuro’s soft hand and kisses the back of it gently.

“I will do my best to help you find your friend, oh divine one,” he said trying to keep a straight face but they both started laughing like kids, and so the adventure to find Kyoya in the Mansion party began. they stopped of course for food and drinks and had bathroom breaks but mostly they just had fun and enjoyed looking around. They searched the place all over and even accidentally walked in on a few people. finally, they went back down to get some more drinks and relax a bit before dancing when Kyoya grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip and pulled him in a corner it was hidden behind a plant. he had a long cloak over himself to hide his shining gold outfit.

“I-I-I can’t be with t-that man… he’s n-not w-who he was b-before… something is wrong I-I don’t know what to do… he’s gone mad!” he hissed looking at Mukuro desperate. his whole body was shaking with fear.

“Tell me what happened. you were fine at the Okiya, then you got out of that car and looked like you wanted to be saved from him, explain,” Mukuro tried his best to sooth Kyoya, but he’s hard to deal with. 

“He was staring at me… it was unnerving because it felt wrong. I don’t mind when you do it and then I ask you why you’re doing it, your answer is always the same-“

“Is it wrong to stare at something so beautiful?” he responded with a gentle smile stroking his lovers face.

“He said the same… the same thing and I just wasn't sure how to handle it because you’re the only one to ever have done that to me. T-then he went off on a tangent of how he was jealous of how we get to live together and sleep together and how you probably have done sinful things to me… Gods, I think I’m actually scared of him… He’s crazed! He wants to possess me, Mukuro… He told me earlier, songbirds are nice because you can put them in a cage and keep them there forever… Don't let him put me in a cage… A literal cage! I’ll die!” He was crying and clinging to Mukuro now cloak shrouding both of them.

“Shhh shhh,” soothed the other quietly. “You know I won't let him do that to you. Maybe he had something to drink before he came and got you? Has he acted like this before?”

“Dino-sama was always so nice… I don’t understand what is happening, he’s being so aggressive and saying such crazy things…” whimpered the Skylark in his arms. He held him a few minutes. "I do get a strange feeling around him though... in my gut... I've gotten it since the first time he took... I feel uneasy around him... as if he's a loaded gun about to go off..." they heard a throat being cleared behind him and found Mr. Dog. 

“Oh Mr. Dog could you perhaps help us I finally found my friend but he’s terrified of his date, I seem to have misplaced mine” he chuckles.

“I will always help a divine creature and his friend,” he said with a bow. “I believe your poor date has been stuck in the same room all night. Come with me.”

The three slowly made their way through the crowd and finally got to the circle that was surrounding Byakuran. He seemed to be near the end of telling a story. Finally when he finished Mukuro pushed through the group pulling Kyoya after him.

“There you are!” He exclaimed wrapping his arms around both Kyoya and Mukuro he hands a spare angel mask to Kyoya who puts it over his pegasus one. “I thought you two had run off without me!”

“Why would we do that to a God?” Giggled Mukuro, wrapping his arms around him.

“We just thought you might want to socialize so we went exploring and had some food,” Kyoya smiled and took his cloak off. “I got a little cold, but I feel better now,” he said curled into Byakuran’s side.

“Wonderful! It is great to have my angels back at my side since you’ve both been to the food table maybe you can help me pick out something good to eat. Maybe something sweet?” he looked between the two with a foxish smirk. They both giggle and start to lead him to the food. Once over by the food and by themselves Byakuran looks at Kyoya.

“Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked carefully running a hand down Kyoya’s back. Kyoya looked up at his eyes sad.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him… he’s just suddenly changed and… He mentioned that he was jealous of Mukuro living with me in the okiya saying that he’s probably done things to me… And when we were walking around earlier he said that songbirds are nice because you can lock them in cages…” he starts to tremble tears running down his face. “I don’t understand… I thought he was nice?”

Byakuran sighs heavily and hugs Kyoya close. “It would seem that his love for you has morphed more into a sick type of obsession. If you don’t mind me asking how did you escape from him? He had you almost melted to his side.”

“I told him I had to use the restroom and ran into a group of businessmen looking to talk to him. I pointed them in his direction, so he’s been busy while I’ve been hiding and trying to find you or Mukuro,” he said bowing his head. Another angel walked up, this one dressed in black.

“Boss,” he addressed Byakuran.

“Gamma so good to see you,” he said with a smile. “Actually could use an extra set of hands right now. It would seem our friend Dino has an obsession with Kyoya, can't blame him really he’s quite stunning but, such as it is he’s scared the poor creature. So what do we do when beautiful things are scared Gamma?”

“We protect them, Boss,” he responded.

“Yes, we protect them. So here is what we’re going to do-” he hushed whispered the plan to Gamma who accepted all the orders and made sure he would do everything right.

“I will see you tomorrow then Gamma with a report,” he said with a smile.

“Yes Boss,” he said with a bow, and he disappeared into the crowd. 

“Byakuran-sama, what is going to happen?” Mukuro asked looking at the other man a little worriedly.

“Don’t worry your beautiful head about that,” he said and kissed him lightly, causing the other to forget what he was thinking about for a second. He turned to the table and looked at the desserts. “Ah look Marshmallows! My absolute favorite!”

“Well, the dancing has stared it looks like,” Mukuro says standing In-between Kyoya and Byakuran.

“So it has, which means it’s our turn to leave, because I don’t want to be dancing with any strangers, and I don't want either of you to be dancing with strangers,” said Byakuran, carefully leading them out of the party. On their way out they ran into Mr. Dog.

“Oh, Mr. Dog Thank you so much for all your help tonight!” Mukuro said and hugged him. 

“Not a problem at all, I would help a divine being like you any day,” he said smiling brightly.

With that, they left and got in the car. “Mr. Dog?” hummed Byakuran as he took his mask off and looked at Mukuro playfully. The other took off his mask.  
“I was sulking in a corner while you were surrounded by people and I couldn’t see Kyoya anywhere… we looked all over the house and ate food and then I found Kyoya and he helped us find you…” he explained looking at him innocently. 

“You never bothered to ask his name?” his smile growing.

“I-I well no... It was a masquerade after all and he just assumed I was a divine being in need of help, he was very nice I wouldn’t mind being his friend. It’s too bad I didn’t get his name..” he sighed. 

“Who knows maybe he’ll come and visit us at the okiya?” said Kyoya placing both his masks on the seat next to him. Mukuro looks at him and leans across Byakuran and pulls Kyoya into his arms.

“I was so worried about you tonight, I saw the look you gave me when you got out of the car with him they couldn’t find you for the longest time… I thought he had done something to you…” Mukuro sighs as he nuzzles into the neck of the other.

“I feel a bit like a third wheel, as I’m sure Kyoya has no interest in me at all,” Byakuran spoke up from between them.

Mukuro blushed brightly. “I’m so sorry Byakuran-sama I-I didn’t mean-“

“You did nothing wrong,” he smiled and kissed his forehead sweetly. Then looked at Kyoya hesitantly and kissed his forehead in a more protective and caring manner. When he pulled away, Kyoya’s cheeks were dusted with a blush and he seemed to be a little shocked. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around both of them and held them close. Mukuro just smiled and cuddled closer enjoying being close to his two favorite people, while Kyoya took a minute to relax but when he did he enjoyed the safe feeling of Byakuran’s embrace and like Mukuro cuddled closer.


	19. The Caged Geisha and Murderous Plots

When they got back to the okiya that night and were settled into bed, Mukuro started to stare at Hibari. "Are you ok? You're flushed."

"I-I-I'm fine!"Hibari squeaked, hiding further under his covers.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro crawled over to the other and peeled the blanket away from him, revealing a deeply blushing Skylark. "Ho ho? What has you blushing like this?"

"I'm sorry it's wrong of me, really it is... but he just seems so nice... why couldn't he have been the one, then the three of us-" he smacked his hands over his mouth blushing even darker if possible. Mukuro understood now. He understood completely. Kyoya was thinking about Byakuran-sama and comparing him to Dino-sama.

Mukuro chuckled and gently moved Kyoya's hands and kissed him. "It's fine Love, in fact, I don't think he would mind either. He likes you; I think the three of us would get along just fine." he purred nuzzling the others neck and tangling their fingers together. "Just imagine how wonderful life would be not having to live in fear, and we'll be out of here soon so it will be perfect. We could go live with him back in Italy it would be fun, the best part too would be being able to love each other freely and not in the shadows."

"Oh, what a wonderful illusion you paint every night for me to fall asleep to," hummed Kyoya. "Hold me tonight? I get lonely without you."

"How can I ever refuse you," he said with a loving smile, stroking the others silky black hair, then cuddling up in the futon next to him as the big spoon.

****

The next morning when Dino woke up alone, feeling hungover and irritable, he got ready as carefully as he could and as he walked down the hall from his study to leave he passed the special room he made for Kyoya, peeking in a moment. It was completed now, today he would pay off the rest of the money owed to the okiya and bring his precious new toy home here to stay. Dino got an evil smile on his face. Finally, Kyoya would be his and no one else's. Kyoya would be for him and him alone, to touch and kiss and talk to. to watch and feed, and bathe with. Yes, finally the day had come!

"Boss? The car is ready," Romario says hesitantly, examining the room noticing the shackles on the bed. He swallows knowing what's happening, sadly and sighs, bowing his head because there's no talking sense to his boss when he's at this point. "Is there any chance boss you might let him go? I don't feel this will end well for either of you."

"Would you let go of the thing you love Romario?" Dino questioned, a gaze filled with passion on him. A deadly passion, consuming and eating everything and suffocating it all demanding others to love it because there's no force to rival it and so it turns into a sick obsession because of the fear the others have of it.

"If it meant we would both be happy and alive, then yes, I would," he replied looking his boss in the eyes watching the madness build, twist and coil like a loaded gun.

"Everyone keeps trying to keep us apart, Romario," he says shakily. "I can't anymore, I need him to be mine and mine alone!!!" he stomped down to the car slamming the doors behind him.

"I should get in touch with some people, this is not going to go well I don't think..." Romario hummed to himself sending a few messages out on his way down to the car.

****

The geishas were doing laundry in the mid-afternoon, and Dino-sama came storming over and violently snatched Kyoya up, barbarically tossing him over his shoulder and stomping away. While Kyoya couldn't breathe because his breath had been knocked out of him, his eyes began to tear up as he saw Mukuro running after them only to trip and fall skinning his knee. Kyoya weakly sobbed against Dino's back reaching out for Mukuro. Silently he begged the gods to save him from what madness that was about to descend on him.

Mukuro ran into the okiya and got on the phone behind the desk, his shaky hands desperately trying to dial Byakuran's number as fast as he could. Within the first couple rings, he picked up the phone.

"This is Byakuran," he said in a business tone.

"He took Kyoya! I-I don't know what to do He just came and grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and stomped off with him!"

"What?! Wait, Mukuro? Who took Kyoya? Calm down a minute and let's just talk about what happened ok, Angel?"

"He-he just took him!" Mukuro starts to sob into the phone. "I need you to be here... I need your help to get him back."

"I'm leaving my office right now and will be at the okiya as soon as I can, I need you to try to stay with friends for right now or be in your room."

a man in a suit came up to him while he was on the phone, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, but I believe I can be of some help," he said.

"Help? who are you?" asked Mukuro sniffling, Byakuran listened from the other end of the phone.

"I'm Dino's right-hand man, Romario, and I would be willing to help you get your friend back," Romario said bowing his head in shame.

"From what I know this never ends well, the object of obsession always ends up dying, how are you going to help? I only see killing Dino-sama as an answer to be quite honest," Mukuro said upset.

"Yes, I believe you are correct on that line of thought, after all, I don't want Boss to keep living and being obsessed with things and having to clean up after him. It's exhausting, and I'm getting old," Romario sighed.

"You must stay in touch with Byakuran-sama, he's the one Kyoya and I really love," Mukuro said.

"Oi! What? Kyoya loves me too?" Byakuran asked surprised over the phone.

"Yes, you silly man! Now here talk to Romario for a minute," Mukuro said with a tired smile, only to get teary again because Kyoya wasn't there. He leaned against the wall behind the desk only to slide down and sit on the floor and start to quietly cry into the sleeve of his kimono. "Gods please keep him safe, he never did anything to deserve a cage... help him please..." he cried.

"Mukuro?" came the velvety voice of Alaude, Kyoya's older brother. "Mukuro what's wrong? where's Kyoya? Is he alright?"

He looked up at Alaude sorrow and pain painting his face, he bit his trembling lower lip. Alaude kneeled down next to him and held him tight.

"Shhh! Hey, it's gonna be alright! Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help ok?" he soothed as Mukuro sobbed into his chest.

"H-h-he just came a-a-and took him! Just grabbed him a-and hauled him off!" He cried. "I-I tried but I fell... He's gonna put Kyoya in a cage!!! We have to save him Alaude! We can't let that man have him!" Mukuro started to become slightly hysterical.

"Mukuro? Hey, I need you to calm down ok? We're gonna get Kyoya back, but I need you to help me out ok? Can you do that?" he asked, massaging Mukuro's nape. "Can you try to breathe with me first and we'll go from there?" Mukuro nodded his head breathing along with Alaude for a couple minutes until he was calm again.

"Can you tell me who it was that took my brother," he asked sitting with his back to the wall, Mukuro in his lap, letting him play with his hands.

"It was Dino-sama," Mukuro said. "He seemed nice at first, he was the one that took Kyoya's virginity, originally Kikyo was going to get it, but well Dino-sama managed to pay more. Byakuran-sama... he looked up Dino-sama's background... it's really bad Alaude... when this man becomes obsessed, he doesn't let go of the object he wants and if he can't have it no one can. This means Kyoya's life is in danger... I'm so worried about him! You know how it is between him and me, you were around long enough to see us become lovers, you warned us, and scolded us so often about being more discreet... Please, You have to help get him back! You have the freedom to move around out of this place, but please just bring him back to me!" he cried softly.

"I will do everything I possibly can to bring my brother home safely to you Mukuro, but right now what he and I need you to do is to be strong for him, be his pillar so when he comes back home he can feel safe. Ok?" Mukuro nodded his head and calmed down so he stopped his crying altogether.

"Mukuro? I'm here! where are you?" called Byakuran a bit worried.

"I'm here!" he called.

Byakuran walked around the desk and saw them, "Alaude?"

"Byakuran, I was coming to visit my brothers but found that a man named Dino has taken my baby brother, you wouldn't happen to be able to help me get him back would you?" he asked.

"Most certainly! In fact, I was on my way over here to talk to Mukuro and Romario more about getting Kyoya back," he crouches down and opens his arms for the indigo haired man to crawl into them. Mukuro nuzzles Byakuran's neck inhaling the smell of the sweet scent of his coffee and sugary treats he eats. The familiar smell calming him down even further and giving him the strength to help Kyoya.

"It looks like you hurt yourself, Angel," Byakuran said quietly, carefully moving the bloodied kimono from the geisha's scraped up leg. "We should take care of this and then Romaio, Alaude and I can go rescue Kyoya, ok?"

"Ok," he let Byakuran scoop him up and carry him off. Romario and Alaude followed with a first aid kit. Byakuran cleaned and bandaged the geisha's leg. 

"So, you two seem... close?" Alaude commented.

"We are," Mukuro said. "But I'm still in love with Kyoya."

"I see... you love them both then?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes," Mukuro replied blushing.

"Interesting," Alaude pondered. "What about you Byakuran?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you care for?"

"Mukuro firstly, and by association Kyoya. I have to admit I do enjoy Kyoya quite a bit and feel quite protective over him."

"I see, well it's good to know my little brother is well loved and cared for."

"Yes, well right now that most beloved brother of yours is in the hands of the mad-man I call my boss and we have to figure out how to get past all the security and get Kyoya back. There are surveillance cameras everywhere, no blind spots, multiple body, and security guards and the door to the specialized room that the boss made for Kyoya can only be opened by him. Not even I have that kind of clearance. I can only think that we would either have to kill my Boss or drug him. But I believe killing would be best because he would become even more infuriated to wake up and find Kyoya gone."

"I agree after reading the files on him, I believe killing Dino would be best," Byakuran said. "Sadly he's a good businessman, but when he becomes obsessed with something it becomes dangerous and he changes completely."

"So how do we go about killing him then?" Alaude questions.

"The boss is a drinker, perhaps as someone that works with food you could come up with a way to poison him at dinner maybe through both food and drink. Boss has been looking for a new personal chef, and you work at one of the best restaurants in town it only makes sense," Romario said.

"I suppose it does make sense, I'll do what I can, however, I need you to keep me safe while I'm in there," Alaude said.

"You can count on me," said Romario.

"I will have a base set up far enough away with medical care on standby for when you get Kyoya and are able to escape," Byakuran said.

"It sounds like the plan is all made," Mukuro said a determined look on his face. "Alaude, please be safe and bring home Kyoya."

"I promise I will, in the meantime you take care of yourself," he said. "And Byakuran watch over him too."

"I will keep him safe," he said holding Mukuro closer.

"Shall we go, Alaude?" Romario asked. he nodded and they left.

****

Meanwhile, at Dino's mansion; the crazed man took the crying geisha to the special room he made and tossed him on the bed carefully attaching the shackles to Kyoya's ankles and wrists.

"You're mine now, no one else can have you but me," he growled into the crying geisha's neck. "They can't get to you here, only I can. I'm the only one allowed in this room." 

"P-please s-stop" he cried. "I want to go back!"

"No!" Dino snapped up. "No, you don't!"

"Y-yes I do!"

Dino slapped him leaving a harsh purple mark on his face.

"Oh no, no, no! Now look what you've made me do! If you would only just be good! Just stay here and love me, I wouldn't have to hurt you," he said in a crazed manner, stroking the sobbing geisha's face. Kyoya was terrified and wasn't sure what would become of him. He prayed for Mukuro and Byakuran to save him.

But the question was would they be able to save him from the crazed businessman in time.


	20. Plots of Murder & Madness

When they got back to the okiya that night and were settled into bed, Mukuro started to stare at Hibari. "Are you ok? You're flushed."

"I-I-I'm fine!"Hibari squeaked, hiding further under his covers.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro crawled over to the other and peeled the blanket away from him, revealing a deeply blushing Skylark. "Ho ho? What has you blushing like this?"

"I'm sorry it's wrong of me, really it is... but he just seems so nice... why couldn't he have been the one, then the three of us-" he smacked his hands over his mouth blushing even darker if possible. Mukuro understood now. He understood completely. Kyoya was thinking about Byakuran-sama and comparing him to Dino-sama.

Mukuro chuckled and gently moved Kyoya's hands and kissed him. "It's fine Love, in fact, I don't think he would mind either. He likes you; I think the three of us would get along just fine." he purred nuzzling the others neck and tangling their fingers together. "Just imagine how wonderful life would be not having to live in fear, and we'll be out of here soon so it will be perfect. We could go live with him back in Italy it would be fun, the best part would be being able to love each other freely and not in the shadows."

"Oh, what a wonderful illusion you paint every night for me to fall asleep to," hummed Kyoya. "Hold me tonight? I get lonely without you."

"How can I ever refuse you," he said with a loving smile, stroking the others silky black hair, then cuddling up in the futon next to him as the big spoon.

****

The next morning when Dino woke up alone, feeling hungover and irritable, he got ready as carefully as he could. As he walked down the hall from his study to leave he passed the special room he made for Kyoya, peeking in a moment. It was completed now, today he would pay off the rest of the money owed to the okiya and bring his precious Bird home here to lock away. Dino got an evil smile on his face. Finally, Kyoya would be his and no one else's. Kyoya would be for him and him alone, to touch and kiss and talk to. To watch and feed, and bathe with. Yes, finally the day had come!

"Boss? The car is ready," Romario says hesitantly, examining the room noticing the shackles on the bed. He swallows knowing what's happening, sadly and sighs, bowing his head because there's no talking sense to his boss when he's at this point. "Is there any chance, Boss, you might let him go? I don't feel this will end well for either of you."

"Would you let go of the thing you love, Romario?" Dino questioned, looking at him with a gaze filled with clear twisted obsession. A deadly obsession, consuming and eating everything and suffocating it all, there's no force to rival it because of the fear the others have of it.

"If it meant we would both be happy and alive, then yes, I would," he replied looking his boss in the eyes watching the madness build, twist and coil like a loaded gun.

"Everyone keeps trying to keep us apart, Romario," he says shakily. "I can't anymore, I need him to be mine and mine alone!!!" he stomped down to the car slamming the doors behind him.

"I should get in touch with some people, this is not going to go well I don't think..." Romario hummed to himself sending a few messages out on his way down to the car.

****

The geishas were doing laundry in the mid-afternoon, and Dino-sama came storming over and violently snatched Kyoya up, barbarically tossing him over his shoulder and stomping away. While Kyoya couldn't breathe because his breath had been knocked out of him, his eyes began to tear up as he saw Mukuro running after them only to trip and fall skinning his knee. Kyoya weakly sobbed against Dino's back reaching out for Mukuro. Silently he begged the gods to save him from what madness was about to descend on him.

Mukuro ran into the okiya and got on the phone behind the desk, his shaky hands desperately trying to dial Byakuran's number as fast as he could. Within the first couple of rings, he picked up the phone.

"This is Byakuran," he said in a business tone.

"He took Kyoya! I-I don't know what to do He just came and grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and stomped off with him!"

"What?! Wait, Mukuro? Who took Kyoya? Calm down a minute and let's just talk about what happened ok, Angel?"

"He-he just took him!" Mukuro starts to sob into the phone. "I need you to be here... I need your help to get him back."

"I'm leaving my office right now and will be at the okiya as soon as I can, I need you to try to stay with friends for right now or be in your room."

A man in a suit came up to him while he was on the phone, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, but I believe I can be of some help," he said.

"Help? who are you?" asked Mukuro sniffling, Byakuran listened from the other end of the phone.

"I'm Dino's right-hand man, Romario, and I would be willing to help you get your friend back," Romario said bowing his head in shame.

"From what I know this never ends well, the object of Dino-sama's obsession always end up dying. How are you going to help? I honestly don't see any way to get him back without Dino-sama coming after us," Mukuro said upset.

"Well, I do work for Dino, it allows me to walk around the mansion, and use the cars. I would be able to easily bring Kyoya back here... it's just that we would have to definitely do something about Dino, he's become dangerously obsessed to the point where I'm afraid it's kill him, or he will kill Kyoya. And none of us want Kyoya to die, and honestly I'm getting older I can't keep cleaning up these messes he makes," Romario sighed.

"Well..." Mukuro said. "If you need help why not talk to Byakuran-sama, I'm sure he could find a way to help. Plus Kyoya trusts and cares for him."

"Oh? I wasn't aware of this?" Byakuran said surprised over the phone.

"Yes, of course he cares about you! You have helped him out a lot in the past, and he just recently realized how he feels for you. Now here talk to Romario for a minute," Mukuro said with a tearful smile, handing the phone to Romario.

The two talked on the phone making a plan to get Kyoya back, while Mukuro sat against the wall by the desk crying softly into his knees out of worry. A few minutes later the phone was hung up and Romario knelt down next to Mukuro.

"Byakuran says he's on his way over here now," he said. "I need to head back to the mansion to make sure that Dino hasn't done anything unsavory to Kyoya." 

"Please keep him safe! I don't know what I would do if something bad were to happen to him," Mukuro cried.

"It'll be ok Mukuro, I'll call Byakuran and update you two on his status alright?"

Mukuro nodded, wiping his tears. "I think I'll just wait here for Byakuran-sama."

"Alright, I'll be in touch," he said standing up then leaving.

Mukuro buried his face in his knees again sniffling and thought about Kyoya, hoped he was safe and not in danger.

*****

At Dino's mansion, Dino tossed Kyoya on the bed in the room he had made for him, then pinned him down while locking the shackles on his wrists and ankles. Kyoya struggled and tried to get away but couldn't. and when Dino finished with the last shackle he crawled off Kyoya and leaned against one of the bedposts watching as the raven-haired geisha cried and desperately crawled as far away from him as possible.

"You're mine now Kyoya. Mine forever," he said in a crazed voice. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you. We'll be together always now."

"No! Please! I don't want this! Leave me alone!" Kyoya cried, shaking his head tears streaming from his steel eyes. "Please, Dino-sama! Let me go!"

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that? After all the trouble I've had to go through to get you? You know I don't think you appreciate me very much Kyoya, that hurts," Dino said crawling closer in a predatory manner. 

"I do appreciate the things you've done," Kyoya cried backing up farther into the corner of the bed away from Dino. "But what you're doing now is scaring me Dino-sama!"

"Kyoya, how you hurt me with your words," he said and grabbed the frightened skylark by the leg and dragged him until he was laying face down underneath him. "Now now, don't fight Kyoya, it'll only make this worse. After all, I don't want to hurt you. But I won't be able to prevent myself from causing you harm should you not be compliant."

Kyoya reached out a shaky hand to try to pull himself away, but Dino clasped his hand over the top of it. "Shhhh Precious one, there's no need to fight me. No more tears." he kissed away the tears on the pale skin, then stripped him down causing him to tremble in fear and start crying again.

"Please... Dino-sama... no..." he looked at the blonde man over his shoulder with tearful pleading eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Kyoya," he growled, leaning down and kissing the geisha's mouth as he entered him. Kyoya whimpered and pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in the covers gripping the sheets tightly. The blonde kissed and nipped along his neck and shoulders and upper back causing shivers and whimpers to come from the younger male he was on top of. "Oh Kyoya... Sweet Kyoya... Mine at last..." he grinds into the other causing him to gasp out in surprise not expecting to feel the electric tingles up his spine causing his toes to curl. He moaned against his will. "Oh there you go... that's it enjoy yourself Kyoya..." Kyoya whimpered again, panting as waves of pleasure rolled through him against his will. 

"Please... no..."

"Now Kyoya there's no use denying what you want," Dino purred, reaching under him and gripping his now hard cock. "See? You clearly are enjoying it."

"Dino-sama..." he gasped out looking back at the blonde again feeling his body tremble with each thrust Dino made. "Mmm p-please Dino-sama..."

"Oh you're so good Kyoya... so good just for me..." he growled running a hand along the other's hip and up his back to grip his shoulder. He shifted his weight and angled himself in a slightly different way and began a vicious pace causing Kyoya to cry out in bliss, eyes rolling back, and tongue lolling out slightly from the pleasure. "That's it... good boy Kyoya... so good just for me..."

Tears of pleasure streamed from the raven-haired geisha's steel eyes as moans of nonsense poured from his mouth. Dino could feel the telltale signs of the others release approaching, so he quickly flipped him over, throwing his legs on his shoulders and thrusting backing deep causing the other to scream his name. Dino smiled wickedly, not letting his pace slow from before. He leaned down and started leaving bites and kisses on the other's neck and collarbone.

"Mmmm.... haaa... D-Dino-sama... haa... ahh... please...." Kyoya pleaded, looking up at the other male his face flushed as he panted. He could feel the coil in him tightening. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on it to muffle his moans. Dino chuckled and moved his hand.

"Now now, none of that, I want to hear you Kyoya," Dino leaned closer laying a kiss on Kyoya's swollen panting lips. He moaned into the kiss, and then Dino changed his pace so it was slow and torturous, drawing out his thrusts making them deeper than before, practically stealing the breath from Kyoya. He nuzzled his nose along Kyoya's cheek taking immense pleasure in the moans he was causing to pour out of that sweet mouth. He tangled his fingers in the raven locks and held the trembling skylark close as he hit his orgasm. He screamed, body locking up, back arching beautifully off the bed. The spasms from Kyoya's orgasm sent Dino into his own orgasm, and by the time Dino was done Kyoya had had a second orgasm. 

They laid together for a while, Kyoya falling asleep shortly after. Dino got up and went to the adjoining bathroom and washed off. Before leaving the room in a different outfit than before he kissed Kyoya's forehead and tucked him in.

As he left the room he ran into Romario. "There you are Boss, there's a call for you-"

"From who?" he looked suspicious, and immediately went on guard, he took the key for the room and locked it. 

"Well sir, It seems it would be the okiya... there is some type of event going on tonight but the owner needs to speak with you," Romario said nervously.

"Very well, I'll go talk to him," he went off to the study and closed the door. As soon as the door was locked, Romario busted out the copy of the key he had made for Kyoya's special room and quickly went in to check on the geisha. He quietly walked over to the poor naked male, taking note of the fresh hickies and scent of sex. He saw the tear stains on the poor young man's face. He quietly covered his mouth, steel eyes shooting open to meet his inquiring gaze.

"Kyoya, I have been sent to help you from Mukuro and Byakuran, You mustn't tell anyone do you understand?" 

The raven nodded tears in his eyes. Romario moved his hand. "I-I didn't want to... It just happened... and then i-it started to feel good... I-I don't know what to do" he cried quietly. Romario nodded. At least he hadn't been injured. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Byakuran.

"This is Byakuran," the voice answered on the other end.

"Byakuran, I found Kyoya, He's mostly ok-"

"Byakuran-sama? Is that him? Did he find Kyoya?!" came the fretful voice of Mukuro on the other end.

"Yes, yes here-"

"Romario! Can I talk to him? I need to hear his voice!"

Romario carefully handed the phone to Kyoya. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Oh thank the heavens! Kyoya I've been sick with worry! Please tell me you're ok? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Well... uhm... he has me chained up to a bed... and... and he did things..."

"Oh no! Kyoya! Please, he didn't hurt you, tell me you're safe?"

"I'm not really hurt, he... well... he took me against my will..." Kyoya whimpered tearfully.

"Of all the wretched things!!! I'll cut that bastard's balls off and shove them down his throat!" Mukuro erupted in rage. "Oh Kyoya, I hope he wasn't too rough with you, the chains aren't chaffing are they? Oh no, I feel useless I can't help you from here!"

"Shhhhhh calm yourself, Angel! You're only going to worry Kyoya," soothed Byakuran, he took the phone from Mukuro. "So Kyoya, did Romario tell you that we are planning to get you out of there?"

"Yes," he said quietly with a sniffle. "Byakuran-sama, you'll take care of Mukuro won't you?" 

"Yes, of course I will," he said in a soothing voice. "And when we get you back, I'll take care of you too, Kyoya,"

"Me... too..." he whispered in disbelief. "You... you really mean it?"

"Yes, I do," he said smiling at Mukuro who was snuggled into his chest. "You don't need to worry, Kyoya, we'll take care of Dino, you just pretend to be enamored with him for now. I know it may be hard, but try to do it for Mukuro and me. It will be worth it in the end."

"I-I'll do it, I-I won't like it, b-but I'll do it," Kyoya said determinedly.

"You're so brave, Kyoya. We love you so much and can't wait to see you and hold you close," Byakuran soothed.

"I can't wait to be back with you guys and safe," he sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Romario now so we can get the rest of the plan set in motion, ok?"

"Ok," he whimpered trying hard not to cry as he handed the phone to Romario. He curled up in a ball under the covers, the chains clinking slightly as he moved. Romario sighed sadly watching the poor geisha. 

"So now what do we do?"

"The phone call that Dino is having with the okiya owner at the moment is important. Lussuria is asking that Dino come and join in a party that is happening tonight. At the party, both Mukuro and I will be there, when he's not looking Mukuro will put some poison in Dino's drink. Now, at first it will only make him think he drank too much, so, Mukuro will take him to lay down. After he has reached the state of unconsciousness, we'll take all the keys to save Kyoya and meet you at the entry of the okiya. You will take the keys and get Kyoya from the room and bring him to the address I gave you earlier, Mukuro and I will be waiting there, after disposing of Dino's dead body. Does that plan of action sound good?"

"What if he doesn't go to the party?"

"It's a party in his honor for his patronage, to thank him for helping Kyoya out, and to hope his business flourishes, there is no way he would turn it down," Byakuran said.

"True, he would have to be a fool to turn down the okiya's hospitality," Romario said. "The plan sounds good. I'll follow through on my end as long as you all follow through on your end." 

"Very good, we'll see you soon then?" questioned Byakuran.

"Yes," Romario replied hanging up as he walked out of the room, carefully shutting the door and locking it.


End file.
